Akatsuki
by Koneko-no-Uchiha
Summary: What If Itachi never left Sasuke? What if He took Sasuke with him after the distruction of the Uchiha Clan? What if Sasuke was almost as strong as Itachi? What if he was an Akatsuki member? Later a SasuOc Rei.T just in case discontinued
1. 0: Prolouge

A new story, I kno. I'm writing it on anothe site that I made and decided to post it here for better results. If you wanna kno the site just ask. Pleas review before I post the next part. I already have it typed up so I can be soon But I want 5 REVIEWS. Please let me kno how I did on this...

Summery: What If Itachi never left Sasuke? What if He took Sasuke with him after the distruction of the Uchiha Clan? What if Sasuke was almost as strong as Itachi? What if he was an Akatsuki member?

Chapter 1: Prolouge

-This story Will mostly be told in Sasuke's pov and If I decided to make it Sasuke Oc then It will switch in between them.-

In the cold night of september 10th, a young boy of 7 could be seen by any by-standers running home after a hard day of training. His black hair blew slightly, blending in with the night, as he ran threw the almost empty streets. A tan messanger bag swong at his side. He didn't seem to slow for anything not even the gates upahead.

He pushed open the gates, still running, and took a few huffs on the brisk air. "I... Have to hurry. Mother and Father will be displeased if... I'm late again." The boy said to himself turning down an ally. He paused and began walking down the clean paved roads. His coal black eyes surveyed the area cautiously. "Why are all the lights out? Isn't it too early for bed? I'm not that late am I?" He mubbled.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled. A chill ran down his spine. He swong around and looked at the top of a Long Telephone pole. 'I thought I senced someone there...' He shook the thought off. 'I feel weird...' He thought wearly as he set off again. He turned on to another street ready to break in to run once again but was frozen in place by the scene before him.

Everyone... Blood... weapons... distruction.

Before him sat his clan. Lying in their own blood dead. His eyes widened. His breath hitched. 'W-what... What happened...' He thought eying the bodies. 'Who could have...?' A sudden thought intrupted his old ones. 'Father, Mother, brother!' He thought turning and running insearch of his home again.

In seconds he was in front of his home. Nothing looked amiss... yet. The boy slipped off his shoes and ran down the halls of his home. He checked all the rooms but one.

He ran down the portch that circled the house and came to a stop out side two dubble wide doors. He placed his hands on the handles. The second he felt the cold knob on his palms two loud thumps came from inside.

He frose. What ever he was looking for... no who he was looking for was in side the room. Summoning up all his courage, he swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed back the voice in his head telling him to use his damn head and run, and pushed open the doors behind him. The scene he knew had happend but wished wasn't was there before him.

"F-father... Mother...?" He studdered choking back his fear. Before him lied his parents, a pool of blood surounding them. "N-no..." He said just above a wisper. He took a few hesitant steps forward before he heard someone walking up ahead. His head snapped up. His eyes gazing wide at the person before him.

"Aniki..." He said lightly, almost a wisper. Tears threatened to break threw. "Who? Aniki who did this? Who could be capable of this?" He yelled finding his voice. He looked his older brother in the eyes. He blinked at the sorrow in them.

"...I did..." The boy stumbbled back, his eyes wide.

"Why... why?!" He yelled. The older looked on to him, his expression never changing.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you." He said trying to calm the small boy down. "I did this for you..." He said. The younger looked at him with disbelief.

"What? What do you mean, 'I did this for you'? I don't understand!" He yelled. His older brother walked forward, past his younger brother, and out the door. Before he left the door he said something.

"Follow me so I can show what they were planing with you." Itachi said before turning out the door and back to the inner parts of the house.

The young boy sat there for a minnute thinking over what happend. Slowly he picked himself up and walked out the large doors and into the inner house to find where his brother went to.  
-  
So... you all like it? Please review and let me kno. Constricutave criticisum? Ideas? What you wanna see? Anything I need to change? Please let me kno! and yes my spelling and grammer suck... I kno that. But it might just be my keypad and the transfer so please don't hound me!

-Kaikia- 


	2. 1: Mission

Well I got enough reviews already! Okay heres the next chapter. I bet some of you are going to kill me for this but XD... yeah. This chapter and the next are about this long. Later on the chapters will get longer. The fourthe chapter will be about the general length I think.

Remember 5 or more messages for the next part. And please forgive my spelling.

Summery: What If Itachi never left Sasuke? What if He took Sasuke with him after the distruction of the Uchiha Clan? What if Sasuke was almost as strong as Itachi? What if he was an Akatsuki member?

Chapter 1: The real chapter 1.

-Knock-knock-BANG-

"Sasuke! SASUKE WAKE UP!"

"Ungh..."

"NO, WAKE UP! THE LEADER WANTS US FOR A NEW MISSION."

"Five more minnutes..."

"SASUKE I SWEAR IF YOU'RE NOT IN THERE IN FIVE MINNUTES I'LL PUT YOU THREW THE HARDEST F---ING TRAINING YOU'VE BEEN THREW YET!"

"I'm done, happy now?" A raven haired boy said dryly, steping out of his room. Before him stood another male. An older verson of himself only with longer hair and lines under his eyes.

"Heh, about time." The older commented. The young boy scoffed.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He said pushing past the older man and walking down the elaborate halls that made up the underground home. "Whats the mission?" He asked, looking back out of the corner of his eye.

"I'd tell you but I was to busy getting you up to hear it."

"Whatever, they haven't even statred yet Itachi." Itachi shrugged and pushed his brother forward seeing as her had slowed during their conversation.

"No they haven't but we would have been late." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever let's just drop it. I'm curious to see our next mission." The two brothers walked down the rock lined halls with out another word. In seconds they were standing in a dark room, where your own nose was invisible to yourself. Staglimites lined the celing and floor, a dull fire giving off barely any heat or light burned in the center of the room.

"You're late." A dark voice called out in to the darkness. Sasuke and Itachi walked in towards the fire and knelt before it.

"Please excuse us leader." They said together bowing low. A low sound of annoience was heard telling them to just get back in place. They walked back and stood in their respective spots.

"Know that we are all here... There is a certian matter that has made it's self known to me..." The leader trailed off. "Our goal is ultimate conquest and power, but to obtain it... there are still many things in our way..." Sasuke groaned inwardly.

The speach 'Leader' was making was well known. He says it before every single meeting. Blocking out whatever the wacko he refered to as 'Leader' was saying, having already commited it to memory, the young Uchiha let his mind wander. He thought of many wise and useful things sich as who their target will be, what he'll have to do, what killer techniques to use, how to 'accidently' fry kisame and serve him for lunch, what techniques he can copy... all thought full and usefull ideas. He espically like the second to last one. That was his favorite.

"Sasuke!" A voice hissed beside him. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. Sasuke jumped slightly looking to his brother out of the corner of his eye. "Pay attention." Itachi commanded. Sasuke nodded and focused back on his 'Leaders' commands.

"...These goals are what bring us to our next mission. Sasuke, you are our key element." Sasuke's head snapped up. He was their what? "Our next mission takes place in the land of waves. Even though there are no Ninjas acustomed to that area, a man named Gauto has risen to power. As we all kno Gauto is a low rank criminal but he's now hiring some of the best ninjas to fight and keep the village under his command. However, a master bridge builder, Tazuna, is standing in his way of total dominance. Once the bridge is built Gauto will lose power in Wave. His trade economy will be ruined and his hired force will leave him..." Silence followed the speach for a few moments before he continued. "You mission Sasuke... Is to make sure this bridge is built..." Silence engufled the room.

"...What?" Sasuke asked dully. "You want me to body guard some old man?"

"Yes, basically. But thats not all. On this mission will be a couple Kohona ninjas protecting the bridge builder as well. You will 'Coinsidently' bump in to them and begin helping them to save the bridge builder. When you plan to do that is entirely up to you. But be warned. You are only to seem at the chunin level at most. Give away your abilities more than necessary and you'll be punnished severly." The leader said, the last phrase comming out much darker then the rest. "There will be no questions. Itachi you will meet Sasuke at the end of this mission. Rendesvous point is going to be at the end of the bridge when their all leaving. Keep your identity hidden. The jounin may recgonize you. I will accept no questions. No go! You leave tonight." Everyone nodded and left the room. As Sasuke and Itachi left the leader called one more thing after them.

"Itachi, keep an eye on Sasuke. Make sure the jounin or any others don't get suspicious." Itachi nodded. The leader allowed them to leave.

Sasuke and Itachi made their way back to their rooms to prepair for their mission. Why their leader had suddently wanted them to begin helping a non-ninja country was far beyond them. -  
Answers to Reviews:

Glad ya's like it! The chaps are so short, mostly because the site I'm importing them from doesn't make it look that short. Sorry if it is. I'll try and make chaps 4 and up longer. I kno my spelling is horable. I'm trying. It would really help if my computer had spell check...

THANKS FOR REVIEWING! and reading. Can't forget reading.  
-Kaikia- 


	3. 2: Targets

Wow... You guys must really like this story. I couldn't be happier! Okay I could but heh this is pretty good. This is going to be the last short chapter! The next one will be the general length. And since I'm in such a good mood...

ONLY 3-5 REVIEWS and I will post the next chapter immedetly. I need some positive feed back. Comments, advice, questions, ideas, views, reflrctions...ect I don't care as long as its something good. Go ahead and read now. Again I appoligize on the spelling. I'm still looking for a spell checker.

Chapter 3

The damp leaves russled and the branches of the trees creaked. The soft, almost sighlent, sound of the dirt scuffing echoed in the dense area; Soundless to all those that may be listening. A shadowed blur came to a halt behind a bog of trees.

-cr-crackle-

"Sasuke, Are you in positon?" A pale hand reached up and went to his ear hitting a small button on the ear peice.

"Hai," Sasuke muttered. His black hair fell in his eyes.

Because Sasuke left with Itachi he never graduated from the accademy; therefore, he has no headband.

Sasuke jumped up in the tree above him. Squating down on a thick branch, hidden by leaves, he peared out in to the clearing three meaters away. Just comming into the clearing was a group of ninjas and... his target...

Sasuke smirked. He hit the little button oh his ear piece.

"Itachi... I found the target."

"...Okay. Stay hidden. Don't reveal your self before it's necessary." Itachi said back. Sasuke nodded even though Itachi was miles away.

"I'll just gather some info on them. Don't worry. It's all under control..." Sasuke said. Miles away Itachi cringed. He didn't need to be there to hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice. It was that very smirk that made him cringe. It meant Sasuke was confident, and when he was confident...

Sasuke watched the group carefully. There were 5 of them. 4 ninjas and one normal human. Three of the ninja's were genin and one was a Jounin. The three Genin walked anywhere they pleased and they all seemed quiet relaxed. Sasuke smirked,

'What a wonderful way to invite an attack...' he thought sarcastically. After trailing the group for a while Sasuke learned a bit of info about them.

Tazuna. He was the bridge builder, also the only one who seemed not to be a ninja.

The jounin was named Kakashi. Sasuke remembered reading something about him in the bingo books he stole from some of the Akatsukis enemies. He was a jounin and an ex-anbu member.

One of the genin was a blonde haired boy named naruto. In Sasuke's oppionion this kid seemed to be way to hyper and wear way too much orange for a ninja. He, Sasuke deduced, was the groups idiot.

Another of them was a boy with long brown hair pulled back and tied at the end with a hair tie. Sasuke nodded at him. At least he seemed to be stronger then the blonde. His eyes, Sasuke noted, were a clear violet color. 'So he's a Hyuga, eh? Well this should make things alot more fun...' Sasuke thought smirking. Sasuke followed his arm which was draped around a girls waist.

The girl had black hair with a red tint. She looked small but not that fragile. She had no other charastics that really stood out to Sasuke. She seemed close to the Hyuga though, and that seemed to make him seem posessive of her.

While Sasuke was lost in his thoughts he completely ignored the group below him. He did however return focus when some freak with a big ass sword came and began terrorizing them. 'Zabuza?' Sasuke thought raising an eyebrow. 'Why would you be after the old man?' Sasuke sat back and watched the fight.

How most would find this frightening and horible to watch let alone be in, Sasuke seemed to be engroed and highly amused.

The Jounin, after displaying a well developed ability with the sharingon and knowledge of the use of techniques, became intraped in Zabuza's hydro prison. The blonde, Naruto, was tossed around abit and looked ready to run away and leave everyone. The other boy seemed angry and determined to defeat this guy. He seemed even more angry when Zabazu went after his, as Sasuke called her, girlfriend.

All those below him trembled as Zabazu openly discussed who he should kill first.

"So what shal it be... Kakashi what do you think?" Zabazu said. "Who do you rather lose first? I'm at a loss... Theie all equally pathetic!" Zabazu scoffed laughing minachially. Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'What an ingurance...' He thought.

"You B-----D!" Kakashi yelled. "What do you want with the bridge builder anyway? This mission shouldn't concern you at all!" Kakashi yelled angerly. Zabazu laughed.

"Oh it does! Kakashi it does." He truned to look over the young Genin. "So... since you won't tell me which to kill first... I'll decide. You kno I for some reason people always find it more tragic and heart racking when the female of the group dies first..." All eyes snapped to the only female of the group present.

Zabuza conjured up a clone and sent it after the girl. The brown haired boy, he heard called Neji, looked up with fear. As Zabuza ran forward Neji also ran trying to cut him off. No one else seemed able to move...

...Well, except Sasuke of course...

----

Three to five more reviews and I'll post the next chapter. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Also the Oc comes in the next chapter. And as for the romance... there won't be to much of it. A little bit later on in the story but defitinately not in the begining. I need to take it slow for this story. Plus I also have issues writing heavy romance. I don't kno why but It's akaward for me.

Thanks for reading!

-Kaikia- 


	4. 3: Arrival

Okay well then... Here's the next chapter. I want Five and more reviews for the next one. You guys should kno by now what I like to see. I tried installing a spellchecker but it really didnt work... So this chapter goes unchecked. I'm still looking though so don't worry!

Answers to reviews!

sn1ck3rD00dl3: Actually there is only one Oc. I meant that her Identy would be revield in this one. Yeah not the biggest Sakura fan here. XD. Thanks! And I tried the download here (just now) didn't work. (T.T lame computer!) Thanks though.

reicheru of the dessert: You'll find out now.

Chapter 4

-The girs pov-

The Zabazu clone ran towards her, slower than he normally would. Or mabye that was just her vision playing it in slow motion as she awaited her death. In the corner of her eye she spoted Neji running towards her. He wanted to intercept the attack and save her. But none of that regestered with her. All she could see was Zabuza running towards her and prepairing to strike. Fear took hold on her as his shadow loomed over head.

The girl claimped her eyes shut. She covered her head with her hands perpairing for the impact. A couple seconds passed before she felt something wet drip on to her face. She shivered. What was it? Rain? no. Tears? Yeah right. B-blood? Yup.

The maltalic substance dripped on her again. She trembled. That wasn't her blood. Naruto was on the ground worn out, Kakashi was stuck in the water prison, and Neji was...

"Neji!" She yelled horrified. Her Eyes snapped open.

"Heh... Sorry I'm afraid not." A boy, no older then her, stood holding of Zabuza's attack. The over large sword was lodged in his shoulder. Blood dripped from his shoulder down his elbow and on to her face. He had just intercepted the attack in time. Another second and the sword would be lodged in her head.

"Kaikia!!!" Neji called. Kaikia's head snapped around and looked at Neji. He stood about five feet from her. He turned his gaze from her to the person in front of her. The one who took the attack. "Who are you?" He demanded. The boy smirked.

"Shouldn't we save the introductions for later?" He asked. His voice was dark but not evil sounding. Just deep for his age but it matched the way he looked. "Heh. Give up yet?" He asked turning to Zabuza. He sounded confident and his voice held a message saying 'I'm the superior here'.

Zabuza growled and pushed his sword in deeper. "Just who are you? Where'd you come from?" Zabuza asked. The boy smirked.

"Why would I tell you that?" he questioned. "Now why don't you tell me why your after the bridge builder." Zabuza made a noise that sounded much like an annoied grunt.

"You aren't the one in position to be making demands." Zabuza pushed his sword down hard in to the boys shoulder. The boy's eyes widdened. He ducked down causing the sword to leave his shoulder. He rolled to the side just getting out of the way of another attack. Zabuza'a sword cut into the ground not even an inch from Kaikia. She yelped and scooted back. Neji called her name again.

"Kaikia, get over here!" He yelled. Kaikia picked herself up and ran towards Neji whom, while speaking to her, was watching the fight between Zabuza and the boy. The boy was crouched on the ground holding his injured arm. Zabuza stood in the same position watching the boy carefully.

"How did you doge my attack?" Zabuza asked narrowing his eyes. The boy scoffed.

"How did you ever get to s-rank crimional with that skill." he retorted. Zabuza growled. He charged towards the boy leaving his sword behind. He reached back to deliver a punch to his face only to meet a kunai to the face. Water twisted down the cool metal before the clone burst in to water. The boy slowly stood up and walked to the middle of the field facing the real Zabuza.

"Enough with the water clones, their becoming a headache. If you want to fight so bad do it your self." He said wraping the statement up with a glare. Kaikia felt Neji stiffen beside her.

"What are you doing? Trying to get your self killed?!" Neji yelled. "Get out of here before you end up a rotting corps." The boy scoffed.

"Shut up. I wouldn't have stepped into this fight if I hadden't known full well what I was getting in to." The boy never took his eyes off of Zabuza. "You should be thanking me for entering this battle. Whather you accept it or not you can't win this without me."

"We were fine before you showed up!" Neji yelled. "I could have stoped that attack as well." The boy's gaze darted over before returning to where it was.

"I doubt that."

"Why you-" Neji charged at the boy throwing a punch at him. "Just who do you think you are?" The boy caught Neji's fist with his good hand. His gaze fell on Neji.

"The enemie of my enemie is my friend."

Everyone looked at the boy. Even though they were already watching him before, curious gazes were thrown from everyone, even Zabuza.

"What?" Neji asked.

"If you wish to stay alive in battle and have an enemie you fight them. Come across someone with the same enemie, even if you dislike them, join alliances and defeat the common enemie." The boy explained. "Zabuza is the common enemie here. And we are the Allies."

"Huh...?" A tired voice sounded. Everyone turned to the source. Naruto was neeling on the ground watching everything going on. "T-then are you... proposing an... Alliance?" He asked breathing heavily. The boy nodded.

"And here I was taking you for the idiot. I see you are smart at times." The boy said. Naruto frowned but then grinned a bit sheepishly.

"I don't understand you..." Neji growled. "Why are you helping us?" The boy sighed.

"Did I not just explain my self?" Neji sighed. "So do we have an agreement?" Neji frowned and looked to everyone else to see their oppionions. Naruto hoisted himself up.

"I say we team up." Naruto said. Neji frown deepened. He looked to Kakashi. Kakashi gave a slight and thoughtfull nod. Neji turned to Kaikia.

"What do you think?" He asked her. She could see him beging for her to decline the proposal. Kaikia looked down deciding on what to do. Neji was important to her and this stranger could easily turn on them but... He did save her life and she owed him big time for that.

"I think... we should go with it." She said. The boy nodded.

"Alright then." Neji said. "We're in. So whats our plan of action?" No one spoke while the boy thought of a plan.

"Well... I never really worked with others. It's usually just do what ever so..." Kaikia blinked. They just made an alliance with someone who didn't know what to do? Great... just great. Neji was going to have a feild day with this. "Let's just wing it." With thart last phrase said the boy charged at the real Zabuza holding in Kakashi.

"Idiot what about the water?!" Neji yelled. The boy ignored him and kept running. The soles of his feet became covered in chakra as he ran across the waters surface.

"HE'S RUNNING ON THE WATER JUST LIKE KAKASHI-SENSEI AND ZABUZA!" Naruto cried truly amazed. The boy ran forward at a faster pace. Zabuza was shocked seeing this and wasn't able to move in time to doge the punch the boy landed on him. Zabuza stumbled back causing his arm to get pulled out of the water prison. Kakashi fell out and landed in the water. He swam to the top of the water and climbed out using his chakra to stand on top. The boy stood at the ready as Zabuza pulled himself together. "Woah..." Naruto mubbled. Kakashi put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

-Everyone's thoughts-

Neji- That kid... I don't trust him... glare Naruto-Woah thats so cool! How can he do that?  
Kaikia- wow, this kid... how is he so good? He even hit Zabuza. It unreal!  
Kakashi- This kid. He's not telling us something. He's good. Really good. He even managed to hit Zabuza. But where's his headband?  
Zabuza- Lucky hit.

-Back to Kaikia's pov-

"I'll take it from here. Thanks for getting me out of there." The boy nodded. He stepped back a few feet as Kakashi removed his hand from his shoulder. "Zabuza, I am now your opponent." Zabuza chuckled.

"You still can't defeat me!" he cried and began making rapid hand signs. Kakashi quickly began making the same signs. Two dragons made of water rose out of the water and clashed making the water come up a little bit. A wave came up to them and hit them. Neji and Kaikia held their ground along with the old man but Naruto was knocked down on to his back. He sat up coughing. The boy was still on the water though. He swayed a bit trying to hold his wounded shoulder steady. It seemed that the water that splashed irrated the wound further.

Kakashi and Zabuza started another set of handsigns. Half way threw them Kakashi began to unnerve Zabuza using the Sharingon eye. After Zabuza stoped the handsigns out of shock Kakashi continued them while saying things that further unnerved Zabuza. Kakashi finished the hand signs. A giant water vortex formed behind him and rushed towards Zabuza swallowing him whole and twirling him aroung violently.

Giant waves came up and engulfed the land. Naruto was pushed back and swept past everyone. He let out a yell to tired to swim but was to tired to do so. The boy being so close to the action was unable to keep his ballance and was pulled under.

"Kaikia grab the boy! I'm going after Naruto!" Naji ordered running off to where Naruto was being carried off to.

"I'm on it!" She yelled back running up in to a tree searching for the boy down below. He surfaced taking a huge gulp of air. "Hey!" She called down to him. "Up here!" The boy looked up panting while trying to avoid being pulled under again. "Give me your hand." Kaikia grabed hold of the tree branch she was on and extended her hand to him. Her arm stoped a foot above his head. As he was pulled under slightly he hurled his good arm up and just barely grased her fingers. Their eyes widened. He had ijust/i missed. He began falling again.

Kaikia threw her body forward and grabbed his arm with both of hers. Her legs were hooked over the branch keeping them up. She tried to pull them up but another giant wave came knocking her off the branch. Kaikia and the boy went under. A few seconds after they fell in she felt an arm encircle her waist. She turned to see the boy pulling her cloes to his chest with hit bad arm. His good arm was held in front of his mouth.

Chakra concentration? Or one handed seals? She gave him a confused look as he concentrated his chakra glaring at something. She looked back forward to see what it was. She found it easy enough. Zabuza was swimming towards them and he definitly didn't just get back from picking a couple daisys. Kaikia turned back to the boy sighlently asking, 'What now?'

The boy took a deep, deep breath. Wait, a deep breath? Underwater?

He pulled his head back and leaned forward quickly blowing a blazing, pitch black fire out of his mouth. The fire heated the water causing it to bubble all around and englufed Zabuza with in it. Kaikia jumped at the fire coming out of his mouth so suddenly she grabed on to his shirt tightly pulling herself in closer as the flames danced closely, almost touching her. He sucked back in causing the fire to stop and leave nothing but black smog drifting in the water.

Kaikia felt a hand grab her back and saw another grab the boys before they were pulled from the waters depths and brought to the land. As soon as they hit the surface they gasped for air choking on it as they did so. Neji ran over and grabed Kaikia from Kakashi and held her shoulders.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked. Kaikia gasped for air not able to answer. She really didn't kno what to say even if she had the ability to. Naruto ran over and joined them. He smiled to Kaikia and then looked at the boy.

"Hey you okay? You look like your going to be sick?" Naruto said. The boy did indeed look sick. Suddenly he shoved Kakashi away and feel to the ground bent over on his knees. He coughed before bending his head further and vomiting up water. Naruto stumbled back shocked. Neji moved back taking Kaikia with him as Kakashi rushed forward and began slaming the boy back causing more water to be vomited up.

-Sasuke's pov-

Sasuke bent over. A sick feeling erupted in his stomach and he tasted vomit in the backs of his cheeks. Sasuke bent his head lower and coughed. He then vomited a load of water. His chest contracted forcing more water out of his shomach and lungs. Soon he felt someone slam his back forcing out more water. After five minnutes of repeating the process Sasuke took a deep ragid breath.

"Are you okay now?" Kakashi asked from beside him. Sasuke looked over at him and nodded lightly. His breath calming down. Kakashi grabed his arm and pulled him up on to his feet. He held his hand on Sasuke's shoulder to hold him steady. Kakashi guided Sasuke over to a tree and helped him sit down to catch his breath for a moment. The others gathered around him. The bridge builder and Neji stood up in the back while Kakashi, Kaikia, and Naruto neeled around him.

"WOW THAT WAS SOO COOL!" Naruto yelled breaking the silence. Everyone looked at Naruto. "What I thought it was pretty cool... you kno with the whole water thing and saving Kaikia-chan. Then how he freed Zabu... I'll stop now." Naruto said noticing Neji glaring dagers at him. Neji scoffed earning him everyones attention.

"He wasn't that impressive..." Neji muttered trying to hold back his glare as Kakashi talked to Sasuke about joining them for the rest of the village.

------

Well hows that for a twist? Neji and the new girl Kaikia are the new team 7. Also Neji jelous? could it be? lol. For this chapter I want five or more reviews. I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it!

5 Reviews! Comments? Questions? Ideas? Reflections? Constructive criticisum? Where I can find a spell checker? Advice? Anything? I don't mind what. ...I feel like a tape recording now...

-Kaikia- 


	5. 4: Forgetting

This one is slightly shorter like the other three but the next one will be longer. My friend tossed this threw a spell checker for me so hopefully its not spelled awfully. Since I made this one short I'll post the next one after 3 reviews instead of five. More is appreciated. Thanks. (Also if the way it posts is weird it's probibally because it was copied and pasted ten times before actually being moved and posted)

Also I forgott to tell you guys; Sasuke isn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak. He's wearing a Black short sleaved shirt with netting at the upper chest (Kinda like shikamaru's shirt I think) and black cargo/kakahi pants.He wears his Akatsuki cloal over that but right now since he's on the mission he's not wearing the cloak. Sorry about the confusion.

Oh one more thing. Here's a shourt out to a couple of writers here on Fanfiction; if you could mabye go and check their stories out.

Brothers of power (By KoboruXsan), Stubborn Avenger (By Angelic Devil667), and Love is a complicated thing (By Angelic Devil667's friend, I'm not sure on her pen name).

Chapter 5:

Sasuke sighed. This had to be the most boring and tiring job he's had yet. Naruto wouldn't shut up, Kakashi was passed out, Tazuna wouldn't stop arguing with Naruto, Kaikia was... well she was quiet, and Neji... Oh Neji wouldn't stop glaring at him. Since they left the lake where they fought Zabuza, Neji has done nothing but send him death glares. Sasuke, being the one to give 'death glare' a new meaning, new exactly what message was sent in his glares.

'Go die new-be'.

Yup. Wasn't that a nice thank you message? 'See this is exactly why I hate community service!' Sasuke thought as he would put it, his eye twitching lightly. Normally Sasuke would have declined the offer and stalked them until Zabuza strikes again. Yes, he knew Zabuza was still alive. But seeing as how his mission required him to be with the actual group he had no choice but to go along with it.

"Hey," A voice said softly from his side. Sasuke turned his head to see the black/red haired girl beside him.

"Hey, Kaikia right?" Sasuke asked trying to be polite. She nodded. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked earning himself yet another evil glare from Neji. She shook her head.

"Not really. Is Neji bothering you?" She asked quietly as to not be overheard. Sasuke shook his head,

"Not really. I'm used to it." He said. Kaikia gave him an odd look. He shrugged and she let it go.

"Um... Thanks for that back there." Sasuke looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"When we fell in the water, you stopped Zabuza when he was coming towards us. Also in the beginning when Zabuza captured Kakashi and almost killed me, you intervened, so... Thanks." Kaikia answered with a smile.

"You don't need to do that." Sasuke said a bit taken aback "I only did what I had to." She shook her head and smiled.

"I guess. But still you did help us and because of that were all alive." Sasuke shrugged.

"We're almost there now." Tazuna said as they walked on. "A little further and well be to my house." Naruto perked up hearing this.

"YEAH!" he yelled, pumping his fist in the air. "Finally food!" everyone sweatdroped and continued on the way.

When they arrived at Tazuna's house they were introduced to Tsunami, his daughter. She gave them all a quick meal and showed them to their rooms. Kakashi had a room of his own, which he was placed in as soon as they arrived so he could rest. Kaikia also had her own room, considering she was the only girl. Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke, however, had to share. Great. Could Sasuke have even asked for more? Yes actually. His own room? Or one that... oh I don't know... didn't include the 'king of glares wannabe'? But as Sasuke knew, or didn't know, you can't always take the easy way out.

Damn morals.

Sasuke flopped his bag- Sasuke blinked. Where was his bag? Sasuke looked around for a moment trying to spot the black bag that he always used.

"Wazza matter?" Naruto asked, watching Sasuke look around for something. Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto.

"When I met you guys, was I carrying a black bag by any chance?" Naruto put his pointer in his chin as he thought.

"Umm... I don't think so. Why? Did you leave it behind or something?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded his head.

"I guess so. I'll be back later. I'm going back to find it." Sasuke said walking out of the room. A look of shock crossed Naruto's face as he realized what Sasuke meant.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute!" Naruto called catching up to him just as he put his hand on the doornob leading outside. "You aren't really going back there all alone are you?!" Sasuke stopped to look at Naruto, his eyebrow raised.

"Why not? I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not really apart of your squad. You can't stop me." Sasuke replied. Naruto frowned.

"So? It's dangerous!" he exclaimed. Sasuke shrugged.

"I made it this far on my own." Sasuke noticed Naruto about to interrupt so he cut him off. "I'll be back in a while. Just chill out." Sasuke said opening the door and closing it behind him. Naruto made a squeak at the sudden movement. He quickly pulled the door back open and ran out. Naruto scanned the area for Sasuke but was only met with the black of the night sky.

"He's fast." Naruto mumbled.

"Who is?" Naruto jumped, yelping. He slowly turned to face the voice he new all to well. Naruto gulped.

"Uh... Heh heh heh... hey Neji"  
---

Oh caught in the act! Sasuke's gone to get his bag and Naruto is caught with the suspicious Neji. This should be a fun reunion!

Three reviews and I post. That shouldn't be to much to ask for. I do accept anomonus reviews (if you didn't already kno that) so if you aren't loged in its fine.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-Kaikia- 


	6. 5: Caught

Hahaha! I know I'm getting these out fast. As long as reviews come updates will continue at this rate! I'm having a lot of fun with this story and I'm hoping to make it a long one (the whole story). I think this one may last a long while if it keeps up at this pace. I just hope it stays popular.

Thanks to all of you who are reviewing and supporting me through this!

Chosha Kurenai: Yeah I kno. Neji on the team is a bit weird. But I needed someone to help make things a bit intresting but still be cold and closed off. A bit like Sasuke but then again not. The choices were Neji or Shino and Shino wouldn't work so Neji it was! lol.

Also thank you Kaoleth for checking these over for me! Now if the grammer and spelling is wrong... blame her. No Just kidding. Blame me. My fault for not knowing in the frist place... Yesterday My mom and I were watching an eighth grade spelling bee and they spelt like... a hundred times better then me. It did wonders for my self esteem. (Sarcasum).

Thanks for reading and thankyou so much Kaoleth!!!!

Chapter 6:

Back at the clearing where Zabuza was 'killed' Sasuke was on the verge of a panic attack. He couldn't find the freaking bag anywhere!

Sasuke frantically jumped through the trees, pulling apart branches and leaves. On the ground below him was his clone, scavenging through the bushes. The clone Sasuke stood up and looked around anxiously, ignoring the rustling overhead by the real Sasuke.

"Any luck?" Sasuke called down. The clone shook his head. "Shit..." Sasuke muttered tearing threw another tree. Sasuke stopped and narrowed his eyes at the tree in front of him. "...Itachi..."

-Neji and Naruto-

Back at the house Naruto stood with his back to the closed door staring at the stoic Hyuga before him. Neji stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Neji questioned.

"Nothing!" Naruto said a little too quickly. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying... Where's the kid?"

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid. The cocky jerk forcing his way into our group!" Naruto frowned at Neji's words. The 'cocky jerk' as Neji put it was the reason that they were still alive and finishing the mission. Naruto would have voiced this thought had it not been for Neji glaring him down. Neji continued to speak, seeing as Naruto didn't, "So... where is he?"

Naruto squeeked. "Where is who?" Neji glared at Naruto daring him to avoid the question. Neji stepped forward reaching towards his kunai pouch. Naruto threw his arms up, waving them around. "Alright, alright!  
HelefthisbagbehindsohewantedtogobackandgetitsoheleftandItriedtostophimbuthewentanywayandnowhe'sgone!" Neji frose. He blinked, raising an eyebrow trying to figure out what Naruto said.

"What?"

-Sasuke-

A tall figure wearing a black cloak with clouds on it walked out of the shadows.

"How's the search going?" he asked casually. The Sasuke clone glared before 'poofing' away. The real Sasuke dropped out of the trees landing where the clone was before.

"Very funny. Now where is it?" Sasuke demanded. Itachi held up the black bag. He tossed it to Sasuke. Sasuke caught the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He slung it down a bit and unzipped it a bit.

"I didn't take anything. I just removed your cloak. If one of them found it you'd be in a load of trouble. Not to mention-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know the mission would be in jeopardy... blah blah blah..." Sasuke said zipping his bag back up and fixing it on his shoulders. Itachi smirked, even though it was hard to see through the high collar of his shirt. "You staying close by?" Sasuke asked, rolling his shoulders. Itachi nodded.

"I'm going to try and keep an eye on you. You know Zabuza is still-"

"Alive?" Itachi nodded. "Yeah I know that. I senced his partner in the trees since the begining of the fight." Sasuke shrugged. "I wish I could just kill Zabuza and that kid and get this over with..." Sasuke grumbled. Itachi shook his head.

"Patience, I estimate a week at the most." Itachi said. He looked up at the sky. "Alright Otouto, I think you better get back now... we don't need anyone suspecting you." Sasuke nodded.

"Hai. See you later then Onii-san." Sasuke said. He straightened up 'poofed' away. Another 'poof' appeared a short way from out side the house. Sasuke jumped out of the tree and walked to the door. Sasuke heard talking on the other side but thought nothing of it so he just pulled the door open. "Uh... Hey?" He said unsure of what was going on. Naruto spun around. His eyes screaming 'Thank you!' while Neji looked at Sasuke suspiciously.

"Where were you?" Neji asked glaring. Sasuke smirked.

"What are you? My mother?" Sasuke retorted. Neji pushed Naruto out of the way and stood a foot away from Sasuke.

"You want to try that again?" Neji asked. "You can't just force your way in here and then run off on your own! For all we know you could be an enemy or something." Neji barked. Sasuke scoffed. Naruto looked doubtful.

"Come on Neji. Really, don't you think he's a bit young to be better than Kakashi? And Kakashi-sensei trusts him so shouldn't we?" Naruto said trying to calm Neji down.

"Don't be so-"

"You know what? Go aheads and doubt me. I really don't care." Sasuke's tone was truthful. Almost like he was telling them not to trust him. "All I know is this is my mission and I'm here to complete it. Weather that means working with you guys or not is dependant on the mission." No one spoke but the tension built every second, Neji and Sasuke staring each other down. Sasuke shifted and began walking past Neji. Neji growled and clenched his hands into fists.

"What's your name?" Neji asked. Sasuke stopped walking towards the stairs and turned his head slightly so he could see Neji out of the corner of his eye.

"...Sasuke." He said. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"No last name?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Iie. None that you need to know of." Sasuke said before walking off up the stairs towards their room. Neji and Naruto watched Sasuke go.

"Naruto... There's something off about him..." Naruto frowned.

"I think you are... really paranoid..."

-  
Yay another chapter done! Sorry it took me a while. Heh I was a bit busy with school and stuff. Five reviews for the next chapter and I'll update. Now I have to go. Thanks for reading and thanks to all those who reviewed! Send in any questions, or constructive criticism or just anything at all!

-Kaikia- 


	7. 6: Realization

Alright here's the deal. I'm nearing the end of the school year and my finals are coming up. I'm going to try and update like I have been but my chapters may be slightly delayed due to everything building up. I hope to continue at this pace though.

FIVE reviews and I will work on the next chapter or update.

Thanks to those who reviewed again.

GatoradeHigh: Thanks. You should be happy that Kaikia makes an appearance in this one then.

KoboruXsan: No problem. I didn't mind. Thanks!

Chosha Kurenai: Hai, I did mention that Itachi killed off the clan for Sasukes sake. XD I kno you all want to know what happened but I'm leaving it for later on in the story. It's going to serve as an important factor I believe. I'm not sure about the dream idea too much... I think telling someone would be better. But I have an Idea for later!

And thanks to everyone else that reviewed.

Chapter 7:

Sasuke yawned as he lounged at the kitchen table. Neji stared at his fish with an impassive glare. Sasuke began to think it wasn't cooked enough and Neji was trying to cook it some more but that thought was soon forgotten for two reasons. One, that was a really ridiculous thing to do. The fish was fine. Two, Neji's glare was redirected at Sasuke in less then a second before returning to the fish. Sasuke shrugged it off non-coherently. Currently it was only him and Neji in the kitchen. But he suspected one more to join them. Footsteps clambered down the hallway before reaching through the kitchen doors.

"Ohaio." The feminine voice called. Sasuke nodded in reply but inwardly smirked as he noticed Neji throw him an intense but hidden glare then lift his face into a calm expression.

"Ohaio Kaikia-chan" Neji greeted. Kaikia smiled, sitting down at the table. She grabbed a fish and took a small nibble out of it.

"Does anyone know what Kakashi-sensei has planned for us today?" Kaikia asked curiously. Neji shook his head.

"Iie. None of us have been in to see him yet. He's still recovering so I don-"

"He's fine." Sasuke said cutting Neji off. They turned to Sasuke.

"And how would you know this?" Neji growled. Sasuke ignored his tone.

"I went in to see him this morning. He told me his plans and what to tell you guys." Sasuke said before taking a sip of his hot tea. Neji's eye twitched. Kaikia blinked.

"And what were his so called plans?" Neji asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I'll tell you when Naruto comes in." as if on cue Naruto stumbled in to the room stifling a yawn. He rubbed his eyes as he walked to the table and sat down, grabbing a fish. He began stuffing his mouth, unaware of the people staring at him. Half way through his fish, Naruto slowly became aware of the stares he was getting. He lifted his head with a 'huh?', some fish hung out of his mouth as he glanced around at everyone. He licked the fish in and placed the rest on his plate.

"Um... Hi?"

-YATTA-YATTA-YATTA-YATTA-

"WHAT!?"

"What do you mean, 'Zabuza's still alive?'" Neji barked slamming his fists on the table. Kaikia looked at Sasuke with disbelief.

"We saw him die!" She said. "Sensei even confirmed it."

-FLASHBACK-

Zabuza lay on the ground covered in cuts and burn marks. Some of his skin was pealing away from them. Kakashi eyed him warily. Zabuza was alive but just barely. He was going to check on the pulse when two senbon needles flew into Zabuza's neck. A young boy jumped down from a tree and landed before Kakashi.

"I thank you for your help. I've been tracking Zabuza for some time now waiting for a chance to kill him." The kid bowed. Kakashi nodded.

"You're a hunter nin correct?" Kakashi asked. He walked over to Zabuza and felt for a pulse on his neck. Kakashi pulled back after a minute and stood up. "Dead." He confirmed. The boy walked over and lifted Zabuza up onto his back.

"Thank you." He said, making a hand seal and disapearing with the body. Kakashi sent a glance at Sasuke who was proped against the tree sitting on the ground regaining his breath and stamina. Naruto grumbled and began throwing a fit about the boy who interfered.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! THIS WAS OUR FIGHT! IT'S NOT-" Kakashi cut him off.

"Naruto calm down. You need to realize that there are people in this world younger then you that are even stronger then my self." Naruto began to calm down but looked glum. Kakashi sent a suspicious glance at Sasuke, that went unnoticed, when he finished his sentence.

'Who is this boy? Is he the one who burned Zabuza like that?' Kakashi thought looking Sasuke over. He walked over to Sasuke, the others trailing behind him. Naruto began yelling about how cool the fight was and Kaikia praised him for everything. The only one unimpressed it would seem was Neji. 'Jelous are we Neji?' Kakashi thought slyly as he saw Neji glare at Sasuke when Kaikia praised Sasuke. Kakashi moved his focus back on track.

'But... This kid... whoever he is, is he really as strong as he leads on? Or is he stronger?' Kakashi pondered. Sasuke began to stand up. Everyone else followed his lead. Kakashi quickly sorted his thoughts and quickly came to a solution. 'Well what ever this kid- Who ever this kid was, might just be a powerful asset for them later.'

"How'd you like to join us on our mission?"

-END FLASHBACK-

"I see." Neji said. "So then the kid was really working for Zabuza all along..." Naruto thumped his head a few times.

"Wait... So Zabuza's alive? And well have to face him again?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Looks like it." Kaikia said nodding. "What do we do though? Kakashi sensei is still worn out and were open for an attack. There's no was we can take on an enemies attack like this..." Sasuke nodded even though his thoughts were disagreeing completely. 'No, you lot cant fend off an attack. I can.'

"So then what do we do?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door. He opened the door only turning back to tell them one thing.

"Follow me if you want to know."

-SEGA-SEGA-SEGA-SEGA-

Sasuke faced the three genin before him. They all seem confused as to why Sasuke needed to take them all out here. As Sasuke predicted Naruto was the first to speak up and ask the question on everyones minds.

"So... why are we out here?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. Neji waited patiently for the answer. Kaikia looked on curiously. Sasuke smirked.

"At the request of your sensei, I am going to be teaching you chakra control..."

-

Well how's that? I know you all probably want them longer but when summer comes maybe I will. And these cliffhangers are my favorite parts of a story!  
(except when their used on me of course...)

The next part will be up after 5 reviews. Hope you all enjoyed it! Send in anything you can think of. Constructive criticism and reflections from the story are greatly appreciated.

-Kaikia- 


	8. 7: Training

Okay... Well if you all want longer chapters then I might not be able to update as soon as every one to three days. It may take longer. But If you want them to continue then they will probably be the lengths of the other chapters. Let me know what you prefer.

Five or more reviews for the next one.

Kaoleth: Oh... Uh.. sry I just assumed... sorry. Heh. And thanks. Hopefully I won't need the luck though

Chosha Kurenai: I can try. As I stated above is your answer. Oh there will be one don't worry. I already have an idea for it in maybe the next chapter.

GatoradeHigh: lol thanks for the luck, and like I said earlier... I hope I don't need it! Glad you enjoyed it.

And thank you to everyone else that reviewed.

Chapter 8:

Neji stared at the black haired boy before them. He was going to teach them what? Neji scoffed. Naruto just right out laughed. Sasuke sighed and refrained from rolling his eyes. This was going to be a looong mission...

"HAHAHA! You? You're going to be teaching us chakra control?" Naruto howled with laughter. Sasuke waited patiently for him to stop laughing.

"Are you done yet?"

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry but... you? Why would sensei ask you to teach us?" Naruto took a deep breath. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and sniffed a bit. "Sorry..." There was silence for a bit until Neji stepped forward.

"Why are you the one teaching us? You aren't much stronger then us..." Neji said. Sasuke lifted his eyebrow.

"I'm not am I? What makes you think that?"

Neji smirked and stepped forward. "You aren't any older then us. Also I was the best genin of the year last year and am still the strongest this year. Plus... you have no forehead protector." Everyone looked at Sasuke's person. First his forehead, then his arms, leg, stomach, anywhere you might be able to tie a forehead protector; but they found none. Sasuke remained calm. On the out side that is.  
'Oh... crap.' Sasuke thought. He quickly came up with a lie to cover it up. "That's simple. I choose not to wear it. The headband doesn't make the ninja." Sasuke said. He glanced everyone over. "If you would like to, then can we move on with the lesson?" No one said anything that meant they didn't so Sasuke took that as a 'we're ready to learn' signal. Sasuke turned to the tree behind him. "Okay here's what we are going to do. Today, we're climbing trees."

Naruto and Kaikia anime fell while Neji merely sweatdroped. "You're kidding right?" Neji asked. Sasuke shook his head 'no'. Naruto jumped up. Kaikia stood to her feet behind him.

"What do you mean, 'Climb trees'? How's that supposed to help anything?" Sasuke sighed. 'Bone head...' Sasuke ignored Naruto and walked to the tree. He placed his hands in his pockets and casually walked up the tall tree before him. The young genin still on the ground almost had their eyes popping out of there sockets.

"He- he's walking... Up the tree..." Naruto mumbled.

"W-wow. He's walking vertically!" Kaikia said in astonishment. Sasuke walked farther up the tree until he got to the fourth tree branch about 30 meters from the ground. He walked over and walked underneath the branch. Naruto and Kaikia watched on the tips of their toes. Neji was impressed but he'd be damned if he ever admitted it. Sasuke came to a stop under the branch, hanging upside down by the soles of his feet. Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"Y-you want us to be able to do that?!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke shrugged.

"By the end of this exercise you should be able to. If not then you haven't used your chakra properly." Sasuke reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out three kunai. He threw them, each landing in front of one of the genin. "Okay you will all need to get a running start to make it up the tree. It will take a while so don't rush it. Start when you can." Sasuke said lazily flipping out of the tree. He went over and made himself comfortable under a nice shady tree. All three of them ran forward to the trees. Naruto took one step before falling flat on his face, or in other words the back of his head. Neji made it half way up and then fell. He flipped in mid air and landed in a crouched position. Kaikia tried and got half way up to where Neji was before falling and just barely landing on her feet.

Sasuke smirked. This was going to take a while...

-Kaikia's Point of View-

Kaikia kneeled on the ground panting hard. Her teammates weren't in any better condition. Okay Neji was but that was expected. Neji stood glaring at his tree while Naruto laid on his back panting. Kaikia stood up and looked towards Sasuke who was still sleeping underneath the shade of a tree not to far from them. This seemed impossible! There was no way to possibly get up there. Neji made it the farthest so far. He was almost to the third branch of the tree. After that he could leave and help Tazuna. Kaikia was only at the first branch and Naruto was half way to the second.

She watched as Neji and Naruto glared at each other before taking up to the tree again. She watched as they made it higher and higher. Neji was a foot ahead of Naruto... Naruto caught up. Neji then passed him again. Naruto tried to speed up. Naruto made it to the second branch before falling out and Neji kept going. He hit the third branch and jumped up on to it. Just as Naruto hit the ground and Neji's foot landed on the branch, she heard a rustle behind her. All of their attention was turned towards the direction.

Sasuke was on his feet and slowly walking in to their area. "Well done. Tomorrow you'll continue till you reach the top of the tree; for now you will go and watch over Tazuna." Sasuke said revealing the next set of directions. Neji didn't make any motion to move but shortly he jumped out of the tree. Placing his hands in his pockets he walked off. Sasuke snapped his fingers bringing Kaikia and Naruto out of their thoughts.

"Well, I don't see anyone else on that branch. Keep going." Sasuke commanded walking back over to his tree.

Kaikia and Naruto did as told and continued training. Unfortunately they didn't seem to be making any progress. They only inched their way up the tree, barely making it two feet in an hour. Naruto growled and started throwing a temper-tantrum. Kaikia sighed. This was no easy, walk in the park, training. Feeling hungry and tired Kaikia and Naruto decided to head back to the house. Sasuke had said he was going to check on things back at the house but when he didn't return they realized one thing...

He ditched them...

When they walked threw the front door Tsunami was walking around the house preparing dinner. She noticed the two as they entered.

"Oh, hello. How was training?" She asked. Naruto grunted tiredly attempting to raise his arm but failed miserably. Kaikia shrugged tiredly in response. Tsunami gave a gentle smile. "Dinner will be done in a little bit. If you want you can clean up and rest a bit." Naruto smiled hearing that.

"Yeah that'd be great." Naruto said. Kaikia nodded eagerly. They walked out of the dining room towards the washroom. Before they left a thought struck Kaikia. She stopped and turned towards Tsunami earning a confused glance from Naruto.

"Tsunami? Did you see Sasuke-Ku- ah the boy we were with yesterday by any chance?" Naruto turned as well but glanced from Kaikia to Tsunami looking quite confused. Tsunami nodded her head.

"Yes he stopped by earlier then went for a walk down by the ocean. I'm sure he'll be back later on." Kaikia nodded.

"Okay thank you." She said ushering Naruto to get going so she could shower.

"Oh!" Tsunami called after them. "Your sensei woke up earlier today. You can go in and check on him if you want." Kaikia and Naruto perked up at this.

"Kakashi-sensei is awake?!" Naruto exclaimed. Tsunami smiled. "Forget the shower, let's go speak with Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed dragging a giggling Kaikia from the room. Tsunami laughed lightly.

"Kids..." She muttered smiling.

-A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-Z-

Kakashi laughed as two of his students fell in to the room. Both of them covered in dirt, sweat, and bo. They slumped on the floor in a tired manor.

"So I take it he worked you guys hard today?" Kakashi asked. Kaikia nodded while Naruto grinned triumphly.

"Yeah! We made it half way up the tree. Neji has already finished though..." Naruto finished the sentence bitterly. Kaikia smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah... But were getting there. So how are you feeling Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"Much better actually. I should be able to get up tomorrow." Naruto cheered.

"Yay! That means you get to teach us more!" Kaikia pulled Naruto down.

"Don't go over board Naruto. We still have to master this exercise and Kakashi needs to rest still." Kaikia scolded. Naruto frowned.

"Sorry." Kakashi laughed.

"Alright you two. Out. Its late and you two smell awful." Naruto and Kaikia glared at their sensei playfully before bidding a good night and running off to get ready for bed.

-NIGHT TIME-NIGHT-TIME NIGHT-TIME-

Kaikia turned in her sleep yet again. Growling she flipped on to her back and glared at the ceiling. No matter how tired she was, and that was very tired, she just couldn't get any sleep. Kaikia sighed and threw the covers off her reveling her white tank top and black sweatpants. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the window, gazing out at the pale, glowing moon above her. Out of the corner of her eye she was a black figure sitting on a tree branch over looking the ocean.

Kaikia squinted her eyes trying to make out the figure but it seemed to be too far away. Against her better judgment and escalating curiosity Kaikia opened up her window and slipped out. Landing softly on the ground she stalked towards the tree and the figure with in it.

-

And that's a rap!

So I think that's a good place to stop for now don't you think? I bet a load of you wanna attack me for that though... lol. Thanks for reading again.

Five reviews. Advice, comments, reflections, constrictive criticism is welcomed. Almost anything else you can think of is too!

-Kaikia- 


	9. 8: Stars

Chosha Kurenai: Thank you for your support! Yeah that will be in this chapter and also the Neji/Sasuke thing... hehehehe!

Digi fan: No Kakashi doesn't really kno who Sasuke is. He only knows that Sasuke may be stronger then he lets on to be. He's a little suspicious because of that but overall he doesn't suspect a thing.

GatoradeHigh: O.O I better start watching my back then... lol. No problem! More Sasuke/Kaikia-ness in this one too!

-Bista-: Thank you!

Hey everyone, GUESS WHAT!!!

My exams are done! I'm positive I passed them all with flying colors. Except for my french final. I got a 75 on that... but that's better then failing, right? RIGHT???

lol. Here's some of that Sasuke/Kaikia moment you have all been waiting for. It won't be very much but it's something! This also leads up to the Neji/Sasuke hate. I can't believe how many of you are waiting for that. I'll try and include it in this part but I might find a good cliffy and leave it off there...

Nah just kidding.

The fight you all have been waiting for is here! In this chapter! Right now! No actually it's later on in the chapter... XD.

Okay I held you up enough... OH!

One more thing. One of my friends: UaintRICHazimiz1 is writing a Sasuke story as well. It's one of my Ideas and her story is coming along really good right now! Go check it out if you have the chance and send her in some reviews! The story is called: Times have changed now it's your turn.

Chapter 8:

'Sasuke?' Kaikia thought looking up in to the tree. She stepped forward a little trying to identify the figure by using the moon light. Unfortunately there happened to be a stick in front of her. Kaikia stepped on the stick. It snapped making a loud 'SNAP' echo through out the forest.

Kaikia stood stock still, like a deer cornered by a kunai. The figure however made no indication that it had heard the noise what so ever. Kaikia relaxed a bit but didn't move from her place.

'Are they... sleeping? No that noise could have woken the dead...' Kaikia thought. While she was caught up in her thoughts she failed to notice the figure turn its head to look at her out of the corner of its eye.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to be out here?"

-OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO-

'SNAP'

Neji snapped his eyes open. He sat up quickly observing his surroundings. Naruto drooling fast asleep in his bed mumbling about how pretty Sakura is. The window was open letting in a cool breeze. Some clothes, mostly Naruto's were scattered in a pile on the floor. And Sasuke's cot was empty. ...Wait. Sasuke's cot was EMPTY!?

-oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo-

Sasuke smirked as Kaikia jumped back falling on her butt.

"S-Sasuke?" Kaikia exclaimed. Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Yes, that's me. Now are you going to answer my question?" Kaikia fumbled for words still in slight shock at him actually knowing she was there.

"W-well... I well... how did you know I was here?" Kaikia said voicing her question instead of answering his. Sasuke shrugged.

"You want up?" Kaikia blinked.

"Pardon?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to come up?" He repeated. Kaikia nodded slowly. Sasuke hooked his legs over the tree branch and hung down upside down. He lowered his arms motioning for her to grab on. Kaikia grabbed hold of his hands and he hoisted her up. Once she was up she sat down on the branch next to Sasuke.

"Thanks." She said. Sasuke looked at her confused.

"Why do you keep thanking me?" Sasuke asked. Kaikia blinked. She cocked her head to the side.

"Why am I not supposed to? I was thanking you for helping me up." Sasuke blinked.

"You thank people for stuff like that?" Kaikia gave Sasuke an odd look.

"Well... yeah. It's polite. Don't you thank people where you're from?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Not usually. It's.. not really a big deal where I'm from." Sasuke said. Kaikia's eyes widened.

"Really?!" She asked shocked. "That's weird! Where are you from?!" She blurted out rudely. As soon as the words left her mouth her hand flew up to her mouth. "I'm sorry! That was so rude of me!" Kaikia exclaimed. Sasuke looked at her with amusement. She never bored him. Kaikia continued to apologize so Sasuke put his finger to her lips silencing her. A pink tint crossed over her cheeks as she fell silent. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in color.

Removing his finger from her lips Sasuke placed his hand on her forehead trying to see if she was becoming ill or not. Kaikia's blush deepened. Sasuke removed his hand.

"Do you feel okay? You're pretty red." Kaikia turned away.

"I-I'm f-fine..." Sasuke's hand wavered in the air behind her.

"Are you sure? Why are you stuttering? Are you cold?" Sasuke asked calmly with a slightly raised eyebrow. Kaikia shook her head.

"Iie, I'm fine." She said turning around. Sasuke shrugged.

"If your sure."

"I-I am."

"You're stuttering again." Sasuke pointed out. "Do you want to go in?" Kaikia shook her head.

"No... I- I couldn't sleep anyway..." Kaikia looked down avoiding his gaze. "I'd rather stay out here and watch the stars or something. B-but if you want you can go in. I- I don't mean to keep you up! You need your rest to so don't let me keep you up-!" Kaikia exclaimed. Sasuke sighed. He covered her lips with his hand once again.

"Stop that. I don't mind." Kaikia blushed again. "Why do you keep doing that?" Sasuke asked again removing his hand from her face. "Are you sure you aren't coming down with something?" Kaikia shook her head.

"No. I'm just a little... cold." She lied looking away. Sasuke blinked. Being cold made people's face red like that?

-aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa-

Neji activated his Byakugan as he got out of his bed. He scanned the house from his spot for anything out of place. Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna were fast asleep. He scanned Kakashi's room to make sure Sasuke hadn't been planning an assassination. Nothing. Kakashi was in his room snoring. Neji checked Kaikia's room next.

'She had better be there and in once piece...' Neji thought thinking of ways to hurt Sasuke if he tried anything on Kaikia or his team. Neji scanned the room.

"That b-----d..." Neji growled, running to the open window. Neji looked out the window and noticed two figures in the far distance sitting in a tree relatively close to each other. Neji clenched his fist.

He didn't need the Byakugan to tell him who the two figures were...

-AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA-

Kaikia felt an arm wrap around her shoulders pulling her to them. She felt a firm, muscular chest support her back. She blushed a whole new level of red.

"W-what are you doing?!" Kaikia asked trying to calm her startled heart. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You said you were cold, but you wanted to stay out side. Body heat is the best thing to keep you warm when you have nothing else." Sasuke explained giving Kaikia an odd look. What was she getting so flustered about? Kaikia nodded calming down a bit more. She relaxed a bit leaning her back against Sasuke's chest feeling the warmth it radiated. For a while the two just sat in silence just enjoying the stars above. Kaikia let out a small, quiet yawn. Sasuke tightened his grip a bit around her waist pulling her closer and slightly turning her so he could see some of her face.

"Tired?" He asked. Kaikia shook her head.

"Iie, I- 'YAWN' I'm fine." She said resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Kaikia closed her eyes for a moment listening to his steady heartbeat. She missed his smirk.

"Sure you aren't," He remarked, shifting his position with her. Sasuke stood up holding Kaikia in his arms bridal style. Kaikia felt the shift and opened her eyes. She noticed what Sasuke was doing and hooked her arms around his neck. Sasuke jumped out of the tree branch landing carefully on the ground. "We're going in." Sasuke stated walking back towards the house. Kaikia laid her head back into Sasuke's chest, nodding tiredly. She closed her eyes contently. When Sasuke made it back to her window he jumped up into the window sill giving her a slight nudge.

Kaikia opened her eyes. She realized she was back in her room and slipped out of Sasuke's arms. Sasuke jumped off the sill on to the ground.

"Thank you." Kaikia said softly. Sasuke looked at her confused again.

"What for?" Kaikia smiled.

"Everything." She leaned out the window and pecked Sasuke on the cheek. She quickly ducked back in to the window and threw the curtains closed leaving a mildly confused Sasuke out side. Kaikia walked over to her bed and climbed in finally feeling the sleep over coming her. The last thing on her mind was her wishing she could have felt his warmth just a bit longer.

-eEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe-

Sasuke stood out side Kaikia's window for a moment registering what had just happened. Sasuke blinked and slowly walked back to his window. This night was defiantly much different then he had imagined it would be. Sasuke stepped in threw the window soundlessly. He walked over to his bed making sure not to wake his teammates.

She had kissed him. What was that supposed to mean? Why did she keep saying thank you for such small things? And why did she keep turning red whenever she looked at him?

Sasuke laid down pulling his covers up to his chin. What ever it all meant only meant one thing to Sasuke.

'Girls... could be a bit weird...'

-EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeE-

Neji watched Sasuke bring Kaikia to her window and 'act' all clueless about something that somehow ended in Kaikia kissing him. Even if it was on the cheek the blush said it may have been a bit more then friendly. Neji laid under his covers watching Sasuke with the Byakugan as he came in threw the window.

Neji gritted his teeth in his attempt to be 'asleep'. Sasuke crawled on to his cot and pulled his covers up going to sleep. Neji glared at him.

Neji decided that tomorrow, he and Sasuke were going to be having a less then friendly chat about all of this...

-O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-

Ooo! Yeah I kno I lied. No fight in this one. The next one is where the fight is. lol sorry everyone! But that was longer then I expected and you can't say that wasn't a good spot to stop at. This was one of my first attempts at a romance kind of thing in a story. I really want to kno how I did on it so please tell me!

5 REVIEWS!!! Comments, feed back, constrictive criticism, ideas, anything? Send them in too please!

Thanks for reading!

-Kaikia- 


	10. 9: Confrontation

Chosha Kurenai: Kaikia's name is pronounced (Kai-Key-uh). Yeah I think the pov thing was just going to be for that chapter. I needed all of their perspectives for it though to show what they felt. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing.

Brown-Eyed Angel1234: Good question. Yes, Sasuke was hurt in the begining. I can see how that can come up considering that he just carried Kaikia to the house. Well you see his arm is still hurt but he's an S-ranked crimional so he's been threw far worse pain then that. Plus he has it wrapped up. I will make the shoulder injury more appearent later on though.

sn1ck3rD00dl3: lol yes I was.

deviltwit: Yes I thought that would be fitting for a couple of reasons. 1. Sasuke when cluless is truly adorable! no denying it. 2. He's lived with crazed power hungry males his whole life and kills for a living. I'm pretty sure him and Itachi never had, 'the talk', or got together and talked about what girls were the cutest in the village they inflitrated. That would be just weird and way to Ooc for this story.

Brown-Eyed Angel1234: I'll be trying to update every few days. I'm on a cleaning and moving frenzy on Quizilla so thats why I haven't updated this one so much. I'm about to get back in to writing some of my other stories so it may take me two or three days to update depending on how my other stories are and what I'm doing that day in real life.

Kaoleth: No I didn't get a spellchecker. I send them to whichever of my friends are on at the time to do it for me! Thanks for understanding!

And as usuall thank you to everyone else who reviewed and supported this story! I'm glad you all like it so much!

Chapter 9:

-Thunk-Thunk-Thunk-Clink-Thunk-

Five almost simoultanious impacts. Splinters and chips of wood sprayed from the towering tree as the weapons drilled in to it. From where the shadows of the tree leaves and the sun's rays met revealed the shimmer of small, clear, almost invisible strings tied to the hendles of all the kunai. A sharp tug and they released from the tree and in to the hand of the owner, whom at this moment was lying in the grass.

He shifted his hand back towards the tree and flicked his wrist five times. In less then a second five more impacts were made one after the other drilling farther in to the tree. A couple seconds later and they were back in the boys hand. This time the boy didn't throw them again. Instead he caught them and then spabbed all five kunai in to the grass next to him. His hand lingered on the handle momentarialy before releasing and laying on the ground next to the kunais.

'This mission is a dud...' Sasuke thought bitterly. 'There's no action. Everyone thats attacked us so far was kind of pitiful.' Sasuke staired up at the clouds watching them slowly blow by shadowing out the sun momentarly, allowing a brick moment of shade. Sasuke squinted his eyes. 'Why am I even here? What the h--l was the leader thinking. Assigning me to protect someone?' Sasuke glared at the sky in thought. He wrapped his fingers around the string and gave a sharp tug causing the stirngs to snap.

Sasuke stood up, swiping the kunai as he came up. "Time to check up on the troublesome trio..." Sasuke mubbled.

Sasuke slowly walked back in to the clearing where Naruto, Neji, and Kaikia were practicing their tree climbing. Neji was sitting on the ground meditating, having already finished this training. Naruto and Kaikia were still working on it. Naruto ran up the tree and made it half way before loosing his footing. Kaikia tried it after and got a bit farther before she too fell. Naruto growled.

"Why is this so hard?" he exclaimed glareing at the tree. Sasuke walked out and made his presence known.

"Watch it." He said to Naruto. Naruto spun around and faced him. He pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Why can't I do this? Why am I not getting anywhere?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke, allong with everyone else, covered their ears trying to block out Naruto's yelling.

"Clam down. There's a reason why you aren't getting this." Everything was silent for a few moments. Naruto made an 'Are you going to continue with that?' gesture. Sasuke blinked. "Oh, you thought I was going to go on?" Everyone waited to hear his answer. "Nope, sorry. Your on your own now." Sasuke turned on his heel and began walking back the way he came. Naruto staired at him wide eyed.

"T-thats it?!" He yelled bewildered. "That's all you came here to say? Why bother comming at all then?"

"I just came to see how you all were doing. You know, make sure you weren't dead or anything. I see your not dead and I got my answer so now I'm leaving." Naruto's jaw droped. Neji growled.

"What gives you the right to judge us?" Neji barked. Sasuke ignored him as he continued further in to the forest. Neji stood up and followed the path Sasuke took.

"Neji, where are you going?" Kaikia asked seeing Neji walk away. Naruto watched too. Neji answered them without turning around.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just going for a walk." Naruto looked at Kaikia questioningly. Kaikia met his gaze and shrugged. Whatever was going on between Neji and Sasuke was way beyond her. They brushed it off and went back to training.

Sasuke switched his gaze to the young Hyuga trying to stealthly follow him. Sasuke sighed inwardly. This was pathetic. If the stupid brat had a problem with him why not just come out and say it? If he wanted his butt kicked that bad Sasuke would gladly do it.

Neji hopped on to another tree branch. He was pretty good, Sasuke would admit, but not that good. Anyone over chunin could probibally pick him out. Sasuke rolled his eyes. They were far enough away from the others now that they wouldn't be noticed by anyone. Sasuke stopped walking and stood still. Neji followed suit in the trees above.

"Is there a reason your following me Hyuga?" Sasuke asked sounding a bit annoied. No one answered. "I know that you are there. Come out now and spare us both the trouble." Sasuke's voice held absoult command. Probibally anyone that herd it would want to obblige. So you really couldn't blame Neji for slowly revealing him self. Sasuke turned to face Neji. A stoic look on his face. "So, why are you following me?" Sasuke asked. Neji glowered at him.

"What's your game Sasuke?" Neji barked. Sasuke shrugged showing he wasn't quite sure what Neji meant. If he wanted to know why Sasuke was helping them he sure as heck wasn't going to go out and say, 'Hi Huiga! I'm part of the Eliet Ninja Orginization, Akatsuki. Were just a bunch of missing-nin and I'm here because my brother and I were assigned, by our weird leader, to protect a bridge builder for no apparent reason.' Yeah that would help alot.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean..." Sasuke said carefully. Sasuke lowered his hand towards his consealed kunai poutch. He could sence Neji's anger and it was apparent that he wanted to fight him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I can see your hostility. It appears you are hiding something." Neji said smugly. Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, are you sure you aren't confusing that with your own? But if you must, go ahead and tell me what you suspect." Sasuke said. Neji watched Sasuke carefully. He noticed his hand unusually close to a pocket in his kahaki pants.

"If thats the case... Why do you want me to tell you? Infact what makes you think I would? So you can kill me if I'm right?" Neji inquired.

"Heh. Don't flatter your self. I can kill you if you don't tell me to." Neji scoffed at that line. With a flick of his wrist Sasuke picked up and threw a kunai at Neji. The blood dripped from Neji's cheek before he even realized Sasuke had picked up a kunai. Sasuke smirked at Neji's bewildered expression. "Because If you don't tell me what you know, I'll kill you for being a possible threat." Neji stepped back ready to run if the situation called for it.

"So I was right. You are hiding something."

"I never said that. I was mearly stating what could be done if you don't tell me what you think you know." Sasuke put an epmhasis on the word 'think'.

"Well... For starters, where's you headband?" Neji asked. Sasuke cursed himself mentally. He had forgotten that all ninjas have headbands! Even the missing nins had headbands. But Sasuke never graduated from the accademy; thus leaving him headbandless.

"I forgot it." Sasuke said. Really. 'I forgot it.' That was the best an s-ranked crimional could come up with? He'd have to beat himself for that. Neji looked at Sasuke sceptically.

"You forgot... your headband. What the hell." Neji seemed to only be angered by Sasuke's response. "The headband is a ninjas treasure. It's increadibly important and you expect me to believe you just forgot it?" Neji ran towards Sasuke at lightening speed. Sasuke would have missed it if it haddent been for the fact that he was Uchiha Sasuke and didn't fall for such usless things. "NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Neji yelled, as soon as he made it to striking distance he started to use his clans techniques. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and moved back slightly making Neji miss by six inches.

Neji threw another blow but Sasuke doged it again by six inches. Neji kept pushing Sasuke back until he was backed up against a tree. Neji smirked, throwing a powerful blow. Sasuke moved at lightening speed poking a presure point in Neji's attacking arm. Neji's attack went unbalanced and he stumbled a bit. Sasuke kicked Neji's knee cap in causing him to fall. As Neji fell Sasuke jumped over Neji, making sure to jump on his head instead of over it, and push him in to the tree Sasuke was arecently cournered against.

"Ah..." Neji hissed. He pushed himself up. "What... How did you doge that?" Neji asked bewildered. Sasuke shrugged.

"Next time, don't make threats to those above you." Sasuke smirked appearing behind Neji. He placed an over sharp kunai to Neji's throat. Blood dripped down a bit just from the contact. "One day that person might kill you." Sasuke wispered in a haunting way. Secretly Sasuke glanced up at a tree close to the one they were under. He removed the kunai from Neji's throat and walked back to Tazuna's house.

Neji stood up and gripped his throat where the kunai had been previously. He was slightly shaking in fear and shock.

'If... If he wanted to... he could have killed me...' Neji thought. 'I think, I think he could kill us all if he felt the need.' "Even my Byaukagun couldn't trace him..." Neji wispered. Slowly Neji regained his composiure and walked back to the house.

The silver haired jounin jumped out of the tree he was hidden in as soon as both boys were gone. He looked at the area where the small fight took place. Some of Neji's blood was on the ground. If anyone tried to trace who faught here Neji would be the only one you could know was here. Sasuke left no trace behind.

Kakashi walked in the direction of Tazuna's house. Mabye... Just mabye there was more to the kid then he first thought...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

I'm so sorry it took me so long! I hope the fight was what you wanted! I couldn't make it to big though because Sasuke is mega strong and Neji is a twig compaired to him. Plus Sasuke has an Ideantity to keep here! But tell me what you thought. I had to give a little incite on the suspicions of Neji and Kakashi though. Make them aware of what Sasuke could be capable of.

But don't worry! I tend to make this a long story! I'm going to get to the next part soon! thanks for still reading! FIVE reviews!

-Kaikia- 


	11. 10: Straghetie

Chosha Kurenai: Hmm... good questions. I'm thinking Haku and Zabbuza may appear in this chapter. It dependes on how long I decide to make it and what direction it turns. Either way They will appear in this or the next chapter. As for Sasuke joining them to Kohona. That wasn't part of his missin so you'll have to see what happens there. Nah these aren't bad questions. I can see why you would want to ask them.

GatoradeHigh: lol. Thanks gatorade-chan... Yeah. I didn't put that one threw a spellchecker. Heh. I guess I was in a rush to publish it so I forgot to send it off to a friend. Yes, Yes... what will Kakashi do?

Everyone else, Thank you for reviewing! I was afraid you wouldn't like the fight since there wasn't much action but seeing your reaction made me feel a better about it.

I'm hoping this will be a long one and worth your guyses wait. My goal is to wrap up the mission in the next chapter or two. Hopefully it won't be that hard. Once again Thank you all! and Please continue to review!

Chapter 10:

The stars staired down at the earth with a dull shine. The moon was hidden fairly well only showing a small sliver of its cresent shape. The wind was harsh, violently ruffling the ocean water and trees' limbs in its path. The scent of heavy rain was so strong it was noticed to not just those out doors but indoors as well.

A group of people sat in a small kitchen. The smell of slight worry lingered in the air around them. The lights flickered a bit everytime a strong gust of wind buffed the house. The only noise out side was the loud buffing wind. Neji sat on the ground, legs crossed, arms crossed, while he twitched his knee. It was obvious he was becoming angery and impatient. Kakashi just sat at the table reading his dirty little book. Tazuna was continueisly drinking his common sence away as Tsunami read the paper. Naruto was resting his head on the table, slowly falling to sleep. Inari was just staring at the table going threw random thoughts in his head.

Kaikia sat at the table in a seat closest to the door. She tapped her fingers lightly on the table infront of her, her legs swong slowly under the table. Every now and then she would glance at the door as if expecting someone to walk in. Of course thats just what she was hoping and waiting for. Neji noticed this and it only fuled his anger. As if earlier today his confrontion with Sasuke didn't worry and anger him... Now he had to worry about her getting close to someone who is obviously not telling thme who he truly was. Here this kid pops out of nowhere and starts butting his way in to their team. If thats not enough he lies about who he is and his strenght. Then to help add on to things, his girlfriend goes and starts getting close to the posible enemy!

Neji knew exactly who Kaikia was hoping would walk threw the door any minnute now. Sasuke. Who else? The brat had gone missing right after their talk this afternoon. Now a storm is brewing and he's no where to be found. Neji had even tried using his byukaugan to locate where he may be but he only came up with nothing. It's like he dissapeared or something.

-BOOM-FLASH-CRACKLE-BOOM-

Naruto snapped his head up of the table. He jumped out of his seat ready for an attack but tripped due to fatigue. Everyone sweatdroped. Naruto hoisted himself up and sat back in his seat.

A small pitter patter of rain fell down on to the roof slowly at first but within seconds it turned in to a hard core downpour. Naruto looked around the room.

"Hey... Has Sasuke gotten back yet?" He asked not seeing him in he room. Tsunami shook her head.

"Iie. He hasn't. We can't find him anywhere. Neji even tried using the byukaugan but no luck." Tsunami said, her voice was coated with worry. Kaikia glanced up worried as well.

"I hope he's okay. It's gotten really bad out there." She glanced at the door and then the window. Her face was worried as well.

"So he... isn't back yet? You don't think something happened to him yet do you?" Naruto asked figiting a bit in his seat. Kakashi closed his book and smiled at the group.

"Don't worry yourselves. I'm sure he's just fine."

"But how can you be so sure? It's like a typhoon out there." Naruto exclaimed. "What if he was kidnaped or something?!"

"Naruto I highly doubt that had happened." Kakashi snapped. "That boy is a lot stornger then you think. You can be sure of that." Neji looked up at Kakashi suddenly intrested in this conversation. Naruto looked at him puzzled. "Well think about it. Can anyone tell me who came with him on his 'mission'?" Silence.

"..no one..." Kaikai said.

"Exactily. Why would he be sent here alone?" Kakashi asked. He went on answering his own question. "There are a few possibilities. One, he's here with his real team and their just split up. Two, he's storng enough to take this on himself. Or three..." Kakashi paused. "...He's an enemie gathering information and reporting back to his team." The atmosphere changed dramatically making it as thick as can get. The only way it could get thicker would be if Sasuke himself were to walk in to the room.

"You... you don't really think that Sasuke is a-a..." Naruto gulped, "An enemie? Do you?" Kakashi smiled softly under his mask. He ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Iie Naruto. I do not." Everyone sighed, relieved to hear that. "I'm leaning towards the first two options. They seem most likely." Neji leaned back against the wall. He was slightly scowling. 'Not an enemie my a-s.' He growled mentaly.

"He must be really strong then." Kaikia said admirably. Naruto scowled.

"But he looks our age! He can't be that much stornger then us. No way he can beat Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "Or me for that matter!" Everyone ignored Naruto's last statement causeing him to sink low in his seat and pout. Neji stood up and walked over to the table taking an empty seat. Kakashi looked up at him.

"Something you'd like to add?" Neji looked at Kakashi and nodded.

"...If he's a ninja, where's his headband?" No one spoke. Kakashi scratched his chin.

"Oh thats easy!" Naruto remarked letting out a laugh, "It's on his... on his..." Naruto trailed off realizing that there really wasn't a headband anyone on him. "Oh... nevermind..." Kaikia frowned.

"Mabye he forgot it or didn't want to put it on." Kakashi shrugged.

"It's possible but not likely. I doubt well find anytime soon so lets just forget about it." Kakashi said trying to ease their minds. "I'm positive he isn't an enemy. Why help us? Everything will be fine. Plus I'm here and I'm much stronger then him." Everyone nodded except for Neji. He just glared into space.

-BOOM-FLICKER-FLASH-BOOM

"Hm..."

---SASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKE---

"Hm... so that's Sasuke Uchiha, eh?"

"Yes. Apparently he was killed during the massacre of his clan. ...Well he was reported missing and assumed dead."

"Souka (I see). I wonder why he's appeared now of all times."

"I don't know, sir."

"Find out all you can on this Uchiha. Well need to know if he's a threat or not."

"But sir, we don't even know if thats hime or not!"

"Well then. Add that to your list of things to do. I want all you can find out by tomarrow morning. We strike tomarrow afternoon."

"...Yes, sir."

---FIELDFILEDFIELDFIELDFIELDFIELDFIELDFIELDFIELDFIELDFIELDFIELDFIELDFIELDFIELDFIELDFIELD----

"Well... I see you still don't have much respect for nature..."

"Hn." Sasuke jumped, spinning in the air dilevering a backkick to the tree infront of him; or rather, the tree behind him. Itachi stood on the other side a safe distance away leaning against a tree. He watched his younger brother maul the trees around them.

"Bad day?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nah. Just really need to kill something." Itachi smirked.

"Don't tell me your becoming adicted..." Sasuke laughed haloly.

"Am I you?" Itachi smirked.

"Touche." Sasuke smirked but it droped just as the rain began to pour down on them. It almost looked as though the rain had washed it away. Itachi watched his little brother with intrest.

Sasuke lifted his head towards the sky, eyes closed lightly. His breathing calm dispite the loud bangs and flashes of the storm around him. The rain poured down but didn't fase him. Only a minnute passed and he was soaked to the bone but he still stood there. A small calm smile graced his face as the rain streamed down his features. His eyes became half litted giving him an alluring appearence.

This became a habbit of Sasuke's whenever it rained. He'd always go out side as a child and stand in the rain. Just stand or sit there. Head tilted up towards the raging clouds, the rain mixing into his hair. And that smile, it was always the smile or a look of longing. Like a trance at times. The same thing would happen with fire.

It calmed him. Entranced him.

----HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE----

The front door to Tazuna's house squeeked open. Heads shot up from the table and directed themselves to the door. A shadowed figure of Sasuke walked in threw the door. Along with him a pool of water from the three seconds the door was left open. Sasuke shut the door and looked at those around him.

"What?" He asked. Everyone sighed and slumped back in to their seats.

"You startled us." Kakashi said. "What were you doing out there in a storm like this?" Sasuke began walking towards the stairs.

"I always go out in rain storms." Was his short reply. Questioning looks eminated from everyone. "An old habbit." Sasuke walked up the stairs and shut the bedroom door. Everyone was silent. Tsunami stood up.

"...I'll bring him a towel. Poor dear must be soaked threw the bone, nevermind to it." She announced. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"I'll do it." He said. Tsunami made to object but Kakashi beat her to it. "He may be changing already." Tsunami gave up and told Kakashi where to find the towels. Kakashi walked to the hall closet up stairs and pulled out two fluffy dry towels for Sasuke. He walked a few doors down and knocked on Sasuke's door gently before walking in. Sasuke was in the middle of peeling his shirt off when Kakashi came in. Sasuke grunted as he tried to unattach the stupid black muscle tee from his body. Kakashi almost let out a soft laugh at the boys efforts. "Need some help?"

Sasuke stoped working on his shirt and looked at Kakashi, whom was standing in the door way. Sasuke remained silent stairing at Kakashi blankly. Kakashi held up the towels. Sasuke, reluctantly, nodded his head. Kakashi closed the door and walked over to help the boy remove his clothes and dry off. Kakashi tugged the boys shirt over his head ruffly. Sasuke stumbled a bit before reganing his balance. He stood straight and took a towel from Kakashi and began drying his upper body.

"You can toss that on the bed now. I got it from here." Kakashi nodded. He placed the towel down and walked to the door.

"Come down and eat some dinner when your done. You haven't eatin anything all day." Sasuke nodded. Kakashi close the door and Sasuke went back to undressing.

--MORNINGMORNINGMORNINGMORNINGMORNINGMORNINGMORNINGMORNINGMORNINGMORNING-

"This is it." Tazuna stated proudly as they made their way towards the bridge. "A few more days and I'll have it all finnished." Kakashi sighed, pleased to hear it.

"That's good then." The small group made their way on to the mist strewn bridge. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He sent cautious glances around him.

'This mist isn't natural...' Sasuke thought, 'Looks like our little friends have arrived already.'

His suspicions were confirmed when they came upon the bodies of Tazuna's workers spraled all over the bridge. Sasuke noticed Kakashi's eye widen as he too realized what was going on.

"Naruto, Neji, Kaikia protect Tazuna!" He commanded. Kakashi turned to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him. "I'm not sure what you can do so just sit out and let us handle it." Sasuke scowled inwardly. D--n mission. He should have been the one telling them to sit back and watch. Not the other way around. Against his will, Sasuke forced his head in to a nod before moving back out of the way.

A synister laugh broke out of the mist.

"Well, Well, Well Kakashi, still carrying those brats with you? Aw, and the little black hairred one is sitting this one out. Whats the matter? Realise that you were all talk and no action? Or are you just the one thats really scarred?" Zabuza said mocking the Young Uchiha. Sasuke growled deeply. His glare would have killed Zabuza on the spot had looks been able to maim those on the recieving line.

"Were your opponent Zabuza, not him." Kakashi said diverting attention from Sasuke. Sasuke cursed this mission a hundred times over but swallowed his anger so as to not draw from his purpose. Zabuza made a 'humph' sound.

"Come Haku." A young teenager appeared next to Zabuza. Sasuke wasn't surprised. He had senced this boy in their last fight. "Let's see how much you've all improved..." Zabuza said giving Haku somekind of signal. Haku advanced towards the group preparing needles in his hands. Neji stepped forward taking the challange of defeating Haku.

Sasuke ploped back on to the cold concrete of the bridge. Closing his eyes he listened to how the fight was progressing. Slashes cut threw the air making a low wistle. The scuffling shoosh of water and the clashing of metal. The air was moist and full of the scent of salt and sweat. No blood at least. Sasuke found releif in that. If he smelt blood, he became involved in this fight. Unfortuantely, boredom was another factor that made him want to fight. He never was one for watching others fight. He always wanted a piece of action for himself.

Useing his well developed self control, acquired threw the teachings of Itachi on how not to behave when the tomatoes are being cut up for dinner, he was able to contain himself. If he screwed this up-

The dramatic change in temperature changed drawing Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke's eyes snapped open. "S--T!" Sasuke exclaimed jumping to his feet. He ran in a dead sprint straight for Haku, whom was making one handed seals.

'This is a kekai genkai ability! If I don't stop it...' Sasukes thoughts trailed off.

-Slash-CRASH-

Zabuza's sword became imbeded in the concret probibaly no more then three millimeters from Sasuke's head. A few small strands of his raven black hair drifted to the ground. Sasuke glared up at Zabuza for getting in his way. "My, my, you certantly are a speedy one aren't you?" Zabuza for some bizar reason found amusement in Sasuke's attempt. "I almost didn't notice you running to stop Haku's jutsu." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, so you noticed? But it seems I'm to late now. I can already smell the blood dripping..." Zabuza kept his amused expression on his face although deep inside him he realized something about this kid wasn't right. He was going to have to kill the boy and Kakashi before they got threw any of the others.

"You know what kid?" Sasuke looked Zabuza in the eyes. "You're becoming a huge problem." Zabuza riped his sword out of the ground and swong it at Sasuke. Sasuke, thinking quickly placed his hand on the sword and flung himself over it landing behind Zabuza. Zabuza swong around bringing his sword around for a clean cut threw the middle. Sasuke whipped out a kunai paring the strike and holding Zabuza in position. Zabuza stared in disbelief. Kakashi as well. Sasuke turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, get to Neji." Sasuke yelled. Kakashi snapped out of it. He gave Sasuke an uneasy glance before running to help Neji. Sasuke jumped back throwing his kunai at Zabuza. He doged and threw a punch at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked steping 45 degrees to the left and dilevering a punch to his ribcage and a round house kick to his stomach. Zabuza dubbled over. Sasuke threw a hook kick at his head causing him to roll over. Zabuza jumped up but stepped back a few steps.

'That speed...' Zabuza thought. 'And those moves... Their taijutsu. I may have underestemated this one.' Sasuke's commands broke him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto," Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "Go help Kakashi and Neji. Attack from the out side." Naruto nodded and went to help. "Kaikia, you stay and watch over Tazuna. Yell for me if anything happens." Kaikia hesitated but nodded also getting out another kunai ready to defend. "And Zabuza," Zabuza remained emotionless waiting for Sasuke to finish his sentence.

"...you are going to die."

---ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND----

Hey guys. Okay thats it for this one. It's longer then the others I think. Sorry It took so long! I was really busy. This is what had happened. My friend had come over for a week and I can update when shes here (she starts acting like a baby cause I dont pay attention to her and he gets bored). The I started Writing while she was busy and the power went out and I lost what I wrote. And then I had a week of reaing to catch up on. And then I had a bunch of everyday other things going on. So yeah... sorry.

I hope this one was worth the wait.

The next one is the last one in the Zabuza/land of waves. I'm finally ending the area and begingin a new! haha. Lots more of this story to come. I don't kno how long the next one will be. Hopefully a decent length.

Thanks for reviewing and 5 reviews for the next update.

-Kaikia- 


	12. 11: Departure

Chosha Kurenai: I like that Idea. And yeah I really wanted that image for the story. So guess what? I hope a lot of you like this one! I talked to my two bestfriends and Lara is gonna draw some of the scenes that are really good and Twix will scan them on to the computer. I'll download them and stuff and post them so you guys can see them.

EVERYONE IF THERES A SCENE YOU REALLY LIKE AND WANT TO SEE DRAWN TELL ME AND I'LL TELL LARA SO SHE CAN DRAW IT. THEN I'LL UPLOAD IT.

Digi fan: Hm... good thought but no Kakashi doesn't. He might think he's not who he says but as far as Kakashi thinks all the Uchiha's are dead. Minus Itachi.

Lady.Gatorade: of course. As dramatic as always I see. At least I didn't get any death threats this time. Thanks for reviewing!

Brown-Eyed Angel1234: Haha I kno, you're all gonna hate me for how I end this ark too. Atleast thats my bet. Not that it's bad, just probibally not what you would want to see. Germany huh? Well I hope you can continue reading, do you have internet there? Thanks for the comment!

Thanks everyone. In the next chapter I'm going to include a link to where the pictures are going to be uploaded so you all can go see them as much as you want. I'll tell you guys in the begining of each chapter if theres a drawing and place the link to the site in the scene its too.

Hope you enjoy and remember to review! 5 please!

(Oh and the drawings count for any chapter not just the ones from here and on.)

Chapter 11:

"Naruto," Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "Go help Kakashi and Neji. Attack from the out side." Naruto nodded and went to help. "Kaikia, you stay and watch over Tazuna. Yell for me if anything happens." Kaikia hesitated but nodded also getting out another kunai ready to defend. "And Zabuza," Zabuza remained emotionless waiting for Sasuke to finish his sentence.

"...you are going to die."

Zabuza would have scoffed if he haden't felt the blood lust raidating off of the small boy. Sasuke switched his stance in to one of defence while he thought up a plan. He'd have to be careful about all the moves he made if not to give himself away. He flipped back twice and merged in to the fog. Once positive of his covering he made a clone, then ran off to hide. His clone could keep Zabuza busy while he thought up something.

Kakashi, Neji, and Naruto were up fighting Haku. That takes care of one problem. Sasuke was confident that those three could defeat Haku, especially since Kakashi was the legendary 'Copy ninja'. As long as Naruto stayed on the out side they were guarenteed victory. Kaikia was guarding Tazuna, there shouldn't be any problems there but if Sasuke kills Zabuza now she'll see it and realize somethings up. If he doesn't take down Zabuza then that leaves Kaikia and Tazuna open for kill. Also, its not positive how long Kakashi and the others will be held back so if he bides his time too much... aug! This couldn't be simple could it.

Sasuke turned to watch his clone fight Zabuza. Zabuza swong down with his sword and his clone jumped over to the side doging it. He swong over and his clone jumped up, then on to the sword, and in to a back flip off. But it always avoided hitting. No point in Zabuza knowing it was a clone yet. Sasuke took note of Kaikia watching the fight with high intrest, Tazuna as well only his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were a bit wider then normal.

Gauto was another problem. If he had sent Zabuza here on a time scedual then if this took to long he may come to see whats wrong. Sasuke doubted that gauto was a stupid man. He'd probibally bring extra back up with him if he showed up, that could only add to their problems. All of Sasuke's options narrowed. He'd have to come up with something quickly.

His clone flipped to the back of Zabuza and lured him away everytime they got a little to close to Sasuke's 'hiding' area. Sasuke watched as Zabuza fought with his back to him. If he was going to do anything now was the time.

Sasuke made another clone, "Thicken the fog." He instructed, "Make sure Tazuna and Kaikia can't see threw it." The clone nodded bounding over to the others. He made some chakra signs and focused. In seconds the area was layered in twice as much fog, obscuring anyones vision. Sasuke activated his sharingon to try and detect Zabuza's chakra.

"What is this?!" Zabuza asked stepping back a bit. He looked around cautiously, not knowing the threat of the real Sasuke behind him. Sasuke pulled out a kunai with thread attached. Quick and easy. That was his prefered method. Hopefully Zabuza would respect that. Sasuke threw the kunai at the unsuspecting Zabuza missing his neck by a couple of centimeters. He tugged the sring slightly causing it to flinch back around. It went to the other side of Zabuza's neck toward's Sasuke. When Sasuke tugged the string in a different direction the kunai changed course and went behind his neck to the front. Then Sasuke gave a sharp hard putt. The kunai, that had just passed Zabuza's neck and was in front of him, twisted around sharply. The threads tightened around his neck. The kunai aimed straight for his face. Sasuke kept pulling waiting for the impact, unforutanetly Zabuza noticed and caught the kunai just as it was about to impale his throat.

"That was a cheap trick.. kid." Zabuza choked out, the wires still cutting in to his neck. Sasuke grimaced. It almost worked. Okay time for plan B. Sasuke placed the end of the string he held in to his mouth and started a series of handseals. Sasuke smirked, his clone lightened the fog around them, just so Zabuza could see Sasuke. His eyes widened, "...Impossible..." He wispered just as Sasuke blew a stream of fire out in the form of a dragon. The fire twisted up the string and found its end at Zabuza. He was blasted by the fire as the force of the attack blew past him.

The now charred string snaped as Zabuza fell backwards on to the ground. His body laid motionless. Sasuke sighed straightening his pose. 'Thats one down,' he thought. He held up a hand. The fog settled revaling everything that was around them. His clone 'poofed' away. He quickly deactivated his sharingon before any of the others saw. Kaikia and Tazuna watched him with curious eyes as he walked towards the icey prison that Haku was holding the others in. Sasuke grimmaced this was not how his plan was supposed to go.

Kakashi was on the out side and Naruto and Neji were on the inside being barraged be needles.

Where, oh dear kami, when did he say his plan involve this? Sasuke sighed. Alright back to planing.

Neji is in shreads almost to exautstion, Naruto is passed out, and Kakashi was just running aroud trying to help Neji. There was no planing, Sasuke decided. Almost anything he did would be of help right now. Sasuke casually walked up to Kakashi.

"Yo." He said, attracting everyone, even Haku's, attention. They staired at him blankly. "Need some help?" he asked.

"How- who's protecting Tazuna and Kaikia!?!?" Kakashi demanded. Sasuke shook his head.

"No need. Zabuza's finnished. All we need to worry about now is this guy." Sasuke said. "Did you figure this out yet?" Sasuke noticed Kakashi's uncovered eye, Sharingon. So the rumers were true after all. Kakashi remained sighlent.

"If we can... wear down his defences and then get him out of the mirrors we should be able to defeat him." Sasuke nodded, it sounded logical enough. Sasuke eyed the 'mirrors'.

"How much fire power do you think it would take to melt these?" He asked. Kakashi claculated the ice's temperature and thickness added together with Haku's remaning chakra required to stabalize it.

"Alot. I'd say... 2000 degrees ferinheight. But where would we..." Kakashi trailed off watching curiously as Sasuke stood up and walked closer to the 'mirrors'.

"Neji!" Sasuke called getting his attention, "Protect Naruto and your self." Neji nodded running closer to Naruto, "When I tell you activate a chakra blast to counter act ours."

"Got it." Neji yelled back. Sasuke ran back to Kakashi.

"Kakashi use the sharingon to tell me what mirror he's in. I'll take it from there." Kakashi nodded. Both turning their attention to the mirrors. Sasuke prepaired his hand signs and brought his hands up. Kakashi searched the mirrors.

"There! Far right up one!" Sasuke wasted no time in unleashing his deadly fire attack. Neji barely had time to react when it reached them but he managed to deflect it a bit. The heat waves burned them a bit though and softened the bridge to a sticky goo in some spots. When the fire cleared the mirrors were but puddles of water at their feet. "That was some attcak..." Kakashi muttered. Sasuke stood next to him.

"Lucky shot?" He offered. Kakashi just staired at him, 'No one is that lucky...' Luckly for Sasuke Neji broke the silence.

"YOU IMBOSIL!!!" Neji screamed. "WHERE WAS THAT WARNING? YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!" Sasuke shrugged.

"I knew you'd make it out okay." Sasuke defended himself. "I would never send a ally in to battle without full confidence in their abilities." Okay that was a lie. But he bought it. And if they all bought it, it was oh-so-fine with Sasuke. Neji scoffed.

"What ever lets just finnish this..." Naruto was still unconcious. Neji dragged him back over his shoulder. Kakashi picked up Haku's dead body and carried him over to where he assumed Zabuza was. Kakashi inspected Zabuza's body. He looked pretty dead. He placed Haku down next to him.

"You did him in with fire too?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded. Kaikia and Tazuna ran over to them. "You all okay?" They nodded. Kakashi sighed. "Lets get this finnished then. Oh and tazuna?" Tazuna looked at Kakashi. "Were sorry about your bridge." He said pointing to the middle where a giant gooy whole was. Tazuna's jaw droped.

"OH MOTHER OF KAMI... WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BRIDGE"  
O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

"Thank you for all of your help." Tazuna said, the rest of the village behind him and his family. "Well all miss you." Inari steped forward.

"Promise you'll come visit?" He asked naruto. Naruto smiled real big.

"Of course! We'll all come and throw a huge party! hahaha!" Inari smiled.

"You better!... I'm gonna miss you guys." Inari started tearing up. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the scene before him. 'And this kid calles himself a ninja? Pathetic.' Naruto began tearing up too.

"I will. You know... Its okay to cry. Your happy it's okay..." Naruto said sniffling, Inari also. They both turned and let their tears fall. The group rolled their eyes.

"Oh brother, come on Naruto let's get out of here." Kakashi said draging his crying student away. The others followed giving a wave before turning their backs to the village. Naruto ran upfront trying to lead the way back. Neji was behind him with Kaikia next to him. Kakashi walked in the back with Sasuke.

"That was some work you did back there." Kakashi said, catching Sasuke's attention. Kakashi smiled down at the raven headed boy, "I'm not sure if we could have handled it all by our selves." Sasuke stayed silent not quite sure if he should add anything in. Kakashi placed his hand on his head and ruffled his hair. Sasuke frowned at the gesture. "Thanks."

Sasuke nodded as a reply. What was their to thank him for? Honestly, Is it that big of a deal? He shrugged mentaly. Naruto began jumping while he ran yelling odd things about what they would do when they got back to kohona. Mostly everyone just tuned him out as he droned on excitedly about asking this 'Sakura' person out and visiting his old teacher and some twerp named Kohonomaru.

Kaikia turned her attention to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke-kun..." She said catching his, and the others, attention.

'-kun?' Thought Neji bitterly. 'Since when did that happen?' Sasuke looked on curiously a but cought off guard by her -kun add on.

"Hn..?"

"Will you be comming back to Kohona, or do you have some teammates to meet?" She asked innocently.

"Iie. I'll be taking my leave once we get to the end of the bridge." Naruto spun around.

"WHAT?! You- you mean you're not comming with us?!!" Naruto began to whine stomping his feet. Kakashi held his head in his hand.

'What an embaressment...'

"Iie. I have to get home. My mission time is almost expired." Sasuke said. Naruto continued to pout. A smug, releived look was painted on Neji. Sasuke felt it his responsibility to remove it. "But, I'm sure well meet again. Chunin exams are about to start up again." Naruto tilted his head but smiled slyly.

"Really?! So you're going to be there? KAKASHI-SENSEI CAN WE JOIN CAN WE?! HUH HUH?!"

"Woah Woah slow down Naruto, well know when we get back. I still haven't decided yet." Kakashi said. Naruto huffed and turned to Kaikia and Neji.

"You guys want to right? Neji? Come on Kaikia you want to too am I right?!" Kaikia turned a slight red.

"Well.. yeah.. but it's Kakashi's decision Naruto leave it alone for now." Naruto pouted.

"Neji?"

"Hm..."

Thanks for the help you guys." Kakashi started to laugh a bit. Naruto glared.

"Don't worry about it. You'll live until I let you know." Kakashi bent down to Sasuke. "Thanks alot." He said sacractically. Sasuke gave a smirk.

"Just trying to help out?" Naruto continued ranting about nothing anyone cared about all the way to the end of the bridge. When ran towards the end of the bridge as soon as he spoted it. As he neered the end a shadowed figure steped out from behind the trees making it's way towards the bridge. It stoped off to the side.

Naruto slowed to a walk allerting the others at his caution. They soon spoted the figure as well. It wore all black, a black muscle shirt with netting at the top much like Sasuke's and greyish black baggy ninja pants. He had long black hair tied back and a straw hat on top of his head which obscured most of his face. His head wis tilted forward a bit so only his mouth and chin were visible. Naruto approached the man.

"Uh... 'scuse me sir..." He called to the man. He remained motionless. 'O-kay?' Naruto thought, his inner self twitching a bit. "Uh... sir?" He remembered the long hair. 'Wait... what if its a woman...' Sasuke watched the scene from afar mildly ammused. They were all pretty much with Naruto now. "Um... miss?" The figure visibly stiffened. Sasuke snorted back a laugh but the blood that ran down his cheek caused him to go into a full fleged laughter. Everyone stared between him and the figure that threw the kunai at him.

"Oh... Oh God... HAHAHA you just got... you just got dissed by a DOPE! Ha!" Sasuke calmed down, whiping the blood off his cheek. The figure growled.

"You two... know eachother?" Neji asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Hai. He's my elder brother." Sasuke said. "And he's a he not a she." He said to Naruto. Naruto laughed akawardly. 'Oh...' The figure walked forward.

"Let's just go." Sasuke nodded walking up to the figure. He raised a hand as him and his brother departed from the bridge.

"See ya." Naruto waved after him before something clicked in his head. "Hey... wait a minnute... I'M NOT A DOPE!!! SASUKE!!" He yelled angerly.

-ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

Well how was that for an ending? lol. Oh well. Eh I tried to make this one long but you kno.. I hope it is. Well remember what I said about the scenes. My friend will draw them as long as she doesn't think their too hard. The next chapter will have a link to the pictures.

Oh also. Since they split seperate ways for a while I think I might start spliting views more between Akatsuki and Kohona. So one part of the chapter may be in the Akatsuki and another in Kohona under one of the others point of views. I'll always specify who's pov it is though. I'll try to limit this so it doesn't get to confusing.

5 REVIEWS! Oh also... This and the other chapter weren't spellchecked. My spellchecker is on vacation and I forgot who my other one was. Dang it. If you kno who you are please tell me.'

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-Kaikia- 


	13. 12: Exams?

Wow I see you are all curious about the chunin exams now. Well I can't really tell you all about how it will work out but I do have a plan for it all. You'll see it when the time comes. I'm thinking of putting the chunin exams in the next chapter or two.

Not sure if this one is going to be edited or not, I'm still not sure on whom is my editor... and my other one is on vacation still.

But, I do have the rain picture done. Here is the link. If it doesn't have that clicky thing then just copy and paste it in to the adress bar and it should take you to where the picture is. http://i54. to answer the reviewers...

xDarkHeart66: Well he's not a genin but you will see. They aren't called S-ranked criminals for their stupidity. It's been at least four years since Itachi and Kakashi have seen eachother. Kakashi wasn't expecting Itachi and he was in a slight discuise. If Itachi didn't have his hood on Kakashi would have recgonized him. Thanks for reviewing!

-Bista-: Haha thanks. Same answer as the one above I guess. Thanks for the trust!

Chosha Kurenai: And I loved that part. I was seriously considering leaving it out because I had a problem with the reactions but I'm glad I left it in.

Thanks to all of you reviewing! I was woried about the fight. It didn't seem all that great to me but... well It turned out okay I guess. Tried throwing in a little humor too. I wasn't really going for a humor fic but I guess I can't stay away from them! hehe, well what are you guys reading this for? The chapter is waiting!

Chapter 13:

"Aw come on Itachi, it was pretty funny." Sasuke jumped up next to his brother. He saw him frown even more if it was possible.

"No it was not." Itachi said. "You weren't the one called a 'woman', were you?" Itachi growled.

"Well...no." Sasuke flipped in to a tree above him to avoid a branch in his path. He jumped down back in to his place beside his brother. "I told you you should cut your hair shorter. You...do kinda look like a girl." Itachi turned to glare at his little brother. Sasuke noticed the glare and clamed up. "Never mind. You look like a man. That moron was just to morotic to realize it." Sasuke said. Itachi continued to glare at him. "So where are we staying for the night?" Sasuke asked hoping to divert Itachi's attention.

Itachi was still angry but let it go. "We're staying in a small village for tonight and heading back tomarrow morning. I don't really feel like sleeping in the woods tonight." Sasuke had to agree. A warm bed and meal sounded good to him. Itachi looked glanced at Sasuke and noticed some red seeping threw his muscle tee. "And get your shoulder fixed." Itachi said. Sasuke looked down at his shoulder. The gash he recieved in the begingin of the mission had never heald. Itachi was right. They had to get it looked at while they were out side of their headquarters.

-AKATSUKI-

"Sasuke... did the mission go as planned?"

The dark room remained silent as the booming voice spoke. The voice amplified in the silence echoing off the cave walls. The cackling of the small fire did little to help the volume. Sasuke sat across from the leader of the evil organization Akatsuki, although he never could see the leader, just begining the discussion of his mission sucess.

"Hai. It all went well. The brige is finnished and the old man didn't die." Sasuke replied. He looked straight ahead, at what he did not know. He heard something, like the sound of movement on the other side of the fire.

"Good good. In two days you will begin your new mission." Sasuke looked up shocked. Due to his young age he was bearly ever allowed missions. When ever he was allowed, there was always atleast a months wait before the next one. Dispite his skill level they couldn't afford to have his true identy, age, or afflicates discovered. "You will be doing a mission in an actual team this time. You remember Orochimaru, don't you?" The leader asked. A chill ran down Sasuke's spine and he wasn't sure if it was one of being disgusted or excited. Sasuke nodded.

"Hai. I remember him." Sasuke answered briskly, "What of it?" He heard the leader chuckle.

"Patience dear Sasuke, Patience." Another shuffle and a box was droped in front of Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but opened the box. He pulled out a sand headband. Sasuke was more confused then ever.

"What in bloody-"

"Sasuke." The leader snapped. Sasuke silenced. "Good. Now you, Deidara, and Sasori are going to be going undercover into the chunin exams as genin from the sand village. We already have some conections inside the sand so it shouldn't be to much trouble sliping in some papers. We believe Orochimaru will be appearing in there some time, most likely during the second exam, during the forest of death. He took his ring with him when he left the orginization and I want it back. You are stronger then him so taking it back shouldn't be a problem. Kill him if you must. He is no loss." Silence followed the leaders speach.

'Kill Orochimaru? One of the legondary three Sanin?.. My pleasure...'

-KONOHA-KONOHA-KONOHA-KONOHA-KONOHA-KONOHA-KONOHA-KONOHA-KONOHA-KONOHA-

"The Chunin exams?" Naruto asked the blonde frmale before him. She girl with the giant fan scoffed,

"Yes don't you know anything? Figures. Konoha genin really are as pathetic as they said." her brother laughed beside her while lifting the pupped back on to his back.

"We shouldn't explain it to you. Its really not that hard to figure out." The boy said. Their youngest brother remained silent behind them. Naruto looked at them, a cross between angry and confused.

"All I asked is what they are." Kaikia sighed next to Naruto.

"They are the exams one takes to become a chunin, the next Ninja rank." Naruto perked up, jumping up and down.

"Really!" Neji sighed.

"Naruto... you forgot already? That Sasuke guy already explained them to us." Neji said. Naruto stoped jumping looking at Neji shocked. He was about to say something but movement from the group before them caught his attention. The three sand shinobi were about to leave. Neji walked towards them.

"Wait! what is your name?" his question was directed at the boy with the flaming red hair but his sister, the blonde, jumped forward.

"Me?!" She asked hopefully. Neji snorted.

"No." the girl had a shot look on her face. "I want the one with the gourd." The boy turned to face them.

"I'm quite intrested in you as well, who are you?" Neji didn't answer considering he asked the question first.

"Shabaku no Garra. And now you?"

"Hyuga Neji."

-AKATSUKI-AKATSUKI-AKATSUKI-AKATSUKI-AKATSUKI-AKATSUKI-AKATSUKI-AKATSUKI-AKATSUKI-

Sasuke walked down the tree covered paths, Deidara and Sasori, whom had been reduced to their twelve year old forms, trailing beside him. Itachi was in disguise as theis sensei travled infront. He was just meant to guide them to the village and regester them as genin in the chunin exams then leave immedetly. A simple transformation jutsu sufficed enough to fool everyone for at least a few hours.

"Remember the mission." Itachi said, reviewing on what their focus was. "Captureing the ring is your first priority, killing Orochimaru is your back up. Do not do anything rash. Also collect some information while you are here. I heard there were two demon vessals in the exams this year." Sasori and Deidara looked up. Deidara smirked.

"No worries Itachi, yeah. We can handle it, yeah." Deidara said holding black a dark laugh. Sasori 'hm'ed.

"Who exactily are the vessals we should look out for?" He asked expecting Itachi to answer, Sasuke beat him to it though.

"...Uzumaki Naruto... and Shibaku no Garra." it was silent for a while.

"...How much farther, yeah?"

-ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND-

Yo. Sorry this one is so short. But the next one is the start of the chunin exams. Yes it really is! No joke. haha. Still 5 reviews and I'll get to work on the next one. Sorry it took so long and its short. My Italian cousins are over for the next two weeks so I've been doing some stuff with them and I've had alot of parties this month (including my own).

Thanks for reading.

-Kaikia- 


	14. 13: Assemble

Okay... considering the last link didn't show up...alright I'm going to try posting it again. If this doesn't work then I'll post the like in a review to my own story so go there and find it. I'll send it to those of you that want it personally as well but you have to message me for that to happen.  
(http://i54. REVIEWS ANSWERS AND COMMENTS! What I have to take up room somehow.  
-Bista-: Nah, I knew what it meant. I just really really suck at spelling. Thank you though; I do need that spelling for later! Thanks!  
sami: Aa, I can see why you would worry about that. No Neji will not be getting the curse mark. It seems like he's taking Sasuke's place in Konoha but he's not. In this chapter you'll see what I mean. I hope so anyway. Neji is just the strongest genin right now in Konoha. If Sasuke were to have not left as a kid Neji wouldn't be getting all the attention.  
Chosha Kurenai: Yeah the next ones will most definitely be longer. I was thinking of making each section a chapter but the forest of death might be a little bit too long. So each one will be about one or two chapters long, depending. But this isn't going to be like the TV's chuunin exams. Same structure but... well how closer to the same can it be with three Akatsuki members in the exam? Thanks!  
I'll probably have to switch POV's between the Akatsuki group and team 7. Maybe with a few of the other teams as well, like the sand team and the senseis. I'll try and make it as simple as possible but if you have any questions or want to double check on something feel free to ask.  
I'm available AIM (FlamingPheonix24) and reviews.  
Chapter 13:  
Surprisingly not many civilians were out today. Most of them were probably locked up in their houses or stores and those ninjas were training for the upcoming exams. The sun shone high in the sky marking it around noon; most academy students would be in school training to protect the village. Most of the village's genin and few second year genins that were unable to take the exam last year were walking around the streets laughing and joking about what they did over the weekend with their families or gossiping about the upcoming exams. Those in the exams were occupying them selves in the training grounds to prepare. The adults! were most likely setting up the preparations for the examinees.  
Sasuke walked beside his comrades in silence. Giggles mixed in with the chatter of the few people on the streets sounded distant and mixed with their steps in the paved gravel. A giggle to his right told him a group of girls that gathered on a bench took notice of their group.  
"-ute, don't you think?" Once of the girls asked the others. One of the others nodded, though Sasuke didn't bother to look.  
"Yeah...Black hair... Hott!" One of them exclaimed before the whole group broke out in a fit of school girl giggles. Sasuke huffed closing his eyes in an annoyed manner. To his left Deidara stifled a laugh.  
"Looks like you have some admirers Sasuke...kun." Sasuke glared at the honorific that Deidara added on to the end of his name. Deidara laughed, "Or should I say, Bishi-Kun, HA!" Sasuke punched Deidara in the gut. Deidara doubled over but continued to walk, though he had a slight limp in his step now. "Ow"  
"Oh, he's strong too!" One of the girls squealed.  
"What A HOT-" The rest of her sentence was drowned out as they turned down another street much to Sasuke's pleasure and Deidara's misery. Sasori rolled his eyes grumbling about how immature they were. Itachi remained silent. Itachi slowed his pace so he was just in front of the others.  
"We're going to the Hokage's tower now. Sasori, make sure those two don't do anything stupid. Once I'm done signing you three up I'm out of here." Sasori smirked as Deidara glared at Itachi for his remark. Itachi sped up and lead them inside the Hokage tower and up to the front desk. A slim lady sat in front holding a stack of papers in front of her face, she seemed to be reading them over. She lowered them as Itachi approached. Sasuke, Deidara, and Sasori stood off to the side.  
"I'm Inabioto. I'm here to recruit my sand team for the chuunin exams." Itachi motioned to Sasuke and the others with one hand, the other pulling out three identification cards and holding them out to the receptionist. She eyed them before actually taking them in her hand. She looked them over and glanced at the 'sand genin' comparing them to their photo id's.

Sasori stood stiffly looking straight at the wall ahead of him. His features were that of a young red haired boy about the age of twelve. He wore a high collared black shirt that covered his chin at times and red pants. His shaggy red hair hung in his eyes. His fake name on this mission was to be Sora.  
Deidara gave the lady a big innocent smile accompanied by a small wave. He, like Sasori, was now a young twelve year old male. Half of his blonde hair was in a high ponytail while the rest was down reaching a bit past his shoulders. His bangs fell over his left eye completely covering it from view. His other eye was outlined around the outside almost like eyeliner. He wore a dark brown short sleeved shirt that fit him snugly and black capris. He decided on being called Daisuke.  
Sasuke was wearing the same thing he had on his mission to the waves. A black muscle, short sleeved, shirt with netting at the top and black kakahi pants which held a verity of his weapons. The only difference in his appearance was the netted fingerless gloves that he wore on his hands going half way up his forearms. He was going by his birth name, with out the last name. They figured no one would make the connection.  
All three bore the Sand emblem headband and dark forest green back packs. Their chakra was lowered to that of a well developed chuunin. All of them had also removed the Akatsuki rings from their fingers along with the cloak and nail polish, except for Sasuke whom refused to wear the nail polish saying it gave him a headache.  
The woman seemed satisfied with the confirmation and gave Itachi the id's back. She bent down in to her desk pulling out three sheets of paper. "These are the forms they'll need to fill out and hand in on the day of the exam." Itachi took the papers. Giving a nod he turned to the others and gave them the forms. "I'll meet you three in a month and a half." Itachi said taking his leave. The receptionist cast a strange look at Itachi before shrugging her shoulders and returning to her paper work.  
Sasuke pulled a piece of paper out of his bag with a specific address written on it. Deidara looked over his shoulder to read it. "Our inn, yeah?" Sasuke nodded leading the way to the inn.  
At eleven am the next day Sasuke and Sasori dragged Deidara out of bed and to the exam building. They walked through the hall way where a large crowd of people were located. All of them yelling about how some chunin's wouldn't let them threw.  
"-ot fair! Let us threw"  
"-eed out the hopeless ones"  
"-orry kiddies. Maybe next year"  
"What"  
"-et my team threw"  
Sasori scoffed, "How hopeless can you get?" He grumbled. Deidara nodded.  
"Let's go around. They can figure it out for themselves." Deidara scoffed looking over the group. Sasuke nodded in agreement leading them around the group of wanna-be ninjas unnoticed. They followed the hall up to the third floor corridor. They stood before the giant double doors leading to the waiting room for the first exam. Sasori glanced at Sasuke then Deidara,  
"Remember the mission." He whispered before Sasuke pushed the doors open leading them inside the room. They stepped inside directing all the attention to them selves. Ignoring the glances cast at them they walked over to an abandon wall and leaned against it. Sasuke and Sasori leaned while Deidara sat on the ground in-between them. Deidara sat twirling his blonde hair, a dull look etched on his face. Sasuke stood, eyes closed, in a way that made him look like he was sleeping while standing up. Sasori stood arms crossed; face set in a glare at those around them watching for anything suspicious.  
"Sasori." Sasuke whispered. Sasori's glance shot to Sasuke. "Chill out. I think you're scaring everyone." Sasuke smirked. Indeed some of the examinees were slumping in their chairs and glancing nervously to an from the group every now and then. Sasori relaxed his posture a bit turning his gaze to the wall at his side. Deidara watched everyone with an evil eye that went unnoticed by basically everyone.  
-NARUTO AND GANG'S POV-  
Naruto, Kaikia, and Neji walked threw the halls after warning everyone about the genjutsu placed over the door on the second floor and were now moving along the third floor corridor. Kakashi stood in front of their destination. The giant double doors stood tall behind him.  
"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi smiled under his mask.  
"Hello. I see you all decided to join in the exams. Good luck." He said standing off to the side.

"We'll make you proud Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto promised holding out his fist. Kaikia nodded and Neji smirked. Kakashi nodded.  
"Well... go on!" They walked forward in to the doors. The doors slammed shut behind them. All eyes were turned upon them in a glaring fashion. Neji looked on strongly whilst Naruto gulped, a bead of sweat dripped down his chin.  
"Wow... that's a... lot of people." Kaikia mumbled. Naruto nodded. "Well if it isn't Naruto, Neji, and Kaikia!" A voice called out from the crowd. Kiba walked over leading Hinata and Shino, Akamaru perched on top of his head. Naruto grinned.  
"So they let you guys in too?!" Naruto exclaimed. Kiba grinned.  
"Yeah, were gonna wipe the floor with all of you! No one can beat us!" Kiba exclaimed.  
"Ha! You'll have to go threw us first!" Neji groaned at Naruto's rambunctious attitude. Kaikia let out a light sigh.  
"You? Ha! Don't kid like that Naruto." A femine voice draled. Ino walked over from the crowd as well.  
"Hey! It's Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji!" Naruto waved, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T KID! I WAS SERIOUS!" Naruto yelled once they came near. Ino ignored them as usual. A thought struck Naruto. He began to jump around looking for something or someone in the crowd.  
"Naruto what are you doing?!" Kaikia asked. Naruto stopped jumping but continued to look around.  
"Remember, Sasuke said he might be here?" Naruto said. Kaikai thought for a moment before gasping.  
"That's right!" Naruto smiled.  
"Who the heck are you two talking about?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone gave them curious glances.  
"He was this guy on our last mission, he was a huge help!" Naruto said. Ino glanced at Kaikia.  
"Really?" She nodded.  
"Yeah. He's the one who told us about the exams. He said he might be in them." Kaikia said taking a last look around. Shino eyed Neji. Shikamaru caught the glum look on his face as well.  
"I take it you don't like him?" Shino asked. Neji's frown deepened. Shikamaru sounded before Neji could.  
"Che, more like he's jealous. Afraid his girlfriend will like this 'Sasuke' more." Shikamaru said, his voice tired. Neji shot him a glare.  
"Shut up. You know nothing"  
-SASUKE'S POV-  
The doors opened and closed signaling another team has entered. Seconds later loud shouting emitted from where the new team entered. Sasuke recognized one of the voices as Naruto Uzumaki. Knuckle head of the village. Sasori growled from beside him. Deidara glared in that direction.  
"Can we go shut them up, yeah?" Deidara asked, he took his hands out of the meditative position. Sasuke sighed.  
"Yeah, come on." Sasuke uncrossed his arms and pushed off the wall. Sasori did the same following close behind. Deidara stood up following. Sasuke walked threw the small crowd until the blonde spiky haired runt was in view. "Oi, baka. Shut up." Sasuke commanded. The nine genin that were talking before turned to look at who commanded them.  
"Why should I- SASUKE!" Naruto exclaimed a grin forming. Kaikia smiled as well. Neji glared. Naruto walked up looking at Sasori and Deidara. "Who are they?" He asked pointing at them.  
"These are my teammates, Sora and Daisuke." Sasuke said pointing at Deidara, Daisuke, and Sasori, Sora. Sasori nodded. Deidara waved with a slight smile. Neji eyed Sasuke's teammates carefully. Naruto smiled.  
"Awesome! Let me introduce everyone"  
"Forget it. We already heard." Sasori said, cutting him off. The group was silent for a while until Ino dragged Kaikia off to the side. The others questioned Sasuke, Sasori, and Deidara about some small things.  
"Why didn't you tell me! That guy is hot!" Ino whispered to Kaikia. Kaikia blushed a little.  
"Ino calm down. We only knew him for a few days." Ino studied Kaikia's blush.  
"You like him though!" Ino exclaimed softly. Kaikia shook her head.  
"Iie!" She protested. "I-i don't..." Kaikia looked away. Before Ino could retort a puff of smoke in the front of the room caught everyone's attention. A group of elite ninjas and staff appeared on a podium like stage.  
"Alright everyone listen up I am Morino Ibiki." The man glared around the room. A lot of the students shrunk back intimidated.  
"Draw a number and take a seat in side the class room. The first exam starts now"  
-END-END-END-END-  
Yay! I finished another chapter. I was really in the writing mood today I guess. My beta is back! YAY! Say thanks and hello!  
NEXT CHAPTER: The first exam! Written test!  
FIVE REVIEWS REMEMBER!  
-Kaikia- 


	15. 14: Who's that?

I'm still alive people. Just getting out of my lazyness... XD. I got this one written up and some news. NEW CHARACTER, YAY! and... in a few chaps you guys are gonna hate me for a little bit... but oh well. You'll get over it, I hope... heh.

Okay.. I do not know why this link isn't working. It should somewhere. I'm going to post it in a Quiz on my Quizilla account, xXxUchihaXKaikiaxXx. If you want to see it go there and click on the quiz labled "Akatsuki Fanarts.  
REVIEWS ANSWERS AND COMMENTS!  
-Bista-: Sorry, the link didn't show up. Hope fully It will show on my quizilla. Good thought and I was really debating on that. Should I make him cheat? or will he know already? But even now as I'm going to write it I'm not too sure. I guess it will be a surprise for all of us!  
Chosha Kurenai: Haha yeah. He is, but not as much as he dislikes Sasuke. He thinks Sasuke is trying to steal Kaikia away even though Sasuke has no clue at all. Thats another thing I'm thinking about. I was planing to put her on Gai's team i guess. Tenten and Lee need another teammate anyway. Yeah, when I got it back from an email it looked like the spaces were already there so I just posted it. Turns out they weren't there. When I'm done I'll probibally go back and fix it all.

Brown-Eyed Angel1234: Well... no. I'll be honest, I have not seen every episode of Naruto. I do however know almost everything significant (and some unsignificant) facts about what happens though. So I don't think it will be following the show, only some scenes from the show may show up at certian times.  
I'll probably have to switch POV's between the Akatsuki group and team 7 and now one other area. Maybe with a few of the other teams as well, like the sand team and the senseis. I'll try and make it as simple as possible but if you have any questions or want to double check on something feel free to ask. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
I'm available AIM (FlamingPheonix24) and reviews.  
Chapter 14:

Sasuke looked down at the number on his desk he was assigned to sit at. He was number 44, the seat in the middle of the room and in the third collumn. He glanced around the room. Deidara who had gotten number 23 was sitting towards the front of the room in the middle row next to Naruto, who Sasuke figured out had gotten number 22, and was annoying Deidara about something. Sasori sat in the first row in the back of the room. He, Sasuke knew was number 69. Neji sat behind Sasori. He spoted Kaikia infront of him. The other genin they met before were scattered threw out the room in various spots.

The procter for the first exam, Morino Ibiki, stood in the front of the room waiting for everything to settle down. The room began to hush down; Ibiki walked forward silencing the rest of the students.

"Everyone listen up, this is a test of your shinobi knowledge. You have one hour to complete this exam. There is no cheating, anyone caught cheating five times will be droped from this exam as well as their teammates failing. Each question is worth one point. If a teammate fails to answer any questions they automatically fail. These tests are graded according to the teams. If one member fails they all fail."

The room fell in to an uneasy silence. Sasuke looked at all the worried faces. 'Smart, over exaturate the rules to put pressure on the students. They won't be thinking as clearly now and will therefore fail to see threw the true meaning of this test or miss questions.' Sasuke looked at Deidara and Sasori. Both seemed calm and collected. Sasuke smirked, 'They better do good too...' Sasuke thought looking at Neji. 'He looks ready to kill the little Kyuubi kid.'

Naruto was banging his head against his desk. Deidara eyed the blonde boy next to him wearly. 'Is this kid mental?' Deidara asked himself. Deidara turned his head to look at Sasuke. Sasuke caught his gaze and looked down at his test, then Deidara's, then Naruto's. Deidara nodded and turned back around. 'Okay, whatever you say Sas.' Deidara sighed, the blonde was now pulling his hair out...

"I will give you the first nine questions now; after the hour is up we will tell you the tenth question." Ibiki said. He stood tall infront of the class. "Begin!" Everyone turned their papers over.

Sasuke read the test over before sighing. 'This is to easy,' he thought filling in some answers. Once he finnished scribbling down the fourth answer he looked around noticing some of the students haden't filled in a single answer and some pulling out their hair as they thought of answers. Only a choise few had he noticed actually were cheeting by using some complex methods and blood lines. Sasuke sweatdroped, 'O-kay then... mabye they aren't as easy to all of them.' Sasuke sighed, 'How pathetic...' He thought before scribbling in the rest of the answers.

One of the examiners watched Sasuke carefully. 'He's not cheeting is he? No genin could answer a question with such ease...' He looked over at the one called Shikamaru Nara. 'They say he's one of the brightest with an IQ of over 200 and even hes having a bit of trouble.' The man looked at Sakura Haruno, another leaf genin. 'She's second brightest. She seems to be okay but under alot of stress...' He looked at Sasuke again who now finnished his test and was staring at the celing boredly. His chair tiped back slightly. 'What is this kid?' He got up and walked to Ibiki.

"Ibiki, who is the boy in the black muscle shirt. You know with the Black spiked hair from sand." The man wispered. Ibiki glanced at Sasuke then his list.

"It says his name is Sasuke. No last name." Ibiki wispered back.

The man nodded, "Who are his teammates?" Ibiki glanced at the sheet again.

"Sora and Daisuke. They don't have anylast names either." The man looked at the ones called 'Sora' and 'Daisuke'. Like Sasuke both were finnished with their exams. 'Sora' seemed to be glaring at everyone in the room while Daisuke watched the village idiot panic. "Somethings off about them..." Ibiki growled. The man staired at them.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing... just go back and watch everyone. I have it under control."

Sasuke groaned. This was taking up so much of his 'nothing to do' time. He wanted to kill the stupid snake and go home but noooo he has to sit in a stupid exam room for an hour. In his moment of boredom a girl, mabye a little older then him, caught his attention. Like him and his teammates she had also finished the exam.

From what he could see she had medium length black hair that just rested below her shoulders. It looked like she wore a black and red top but thats all he could see. Sasuke didn't even know he was staring until she turned around and gave him an odd glance. When she turned around he realized she had Red eyes and an earing in her right ear not to mention a cute face. There were black markings on her that wound up her right arm and thigh that made Sasuke slightly curious to why they looked so familar.

Sasuke shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. 'I'm just bored thats all. Theres no other reason for me to be distracted like that.' Sasuke, even though he didn't realize it, was relieved to see the movement up front.

Ibiki stood up infront of the class. "Alright pencils down. It's time for the tenth question." Everyone stoped what they were doing anixously watching Ibiki. "Before I give out the tenth question you all have two choices."

"Two choices?" Some people muttered among them selves.

"One, you can leave the exam room and take the exams next time. Or two," Ibiki paused looking over the crowd, "you can stay and take the question. But if you miss it you can never take these test again. You'll be stuck a genin." The room was silent until Kiba, the boy with the puppy on his head, stood up slaming his hands on the table.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "You must be kidding me! People have failed this exam and still been able to take it." Ibiki glared at him.

"Thats true but you are unlucky this year considering I am the procter of this exam. My rules are law." Ibiki said firmly. He looked around the room. "So who's leaving?" Slowly hands began to rise. Students filed out of the rooms as the procters called their numbers. Most of the students mubbled appoligies to their teammates while they left. Their teammates comforted them while they left. Sasuke scoffed mentaly, 'How pathetic...'

"Alright is that everyone?" He asked. No one seemed to be moving. Sasuke caught Naruto shaking in his seat. He smirked. 'Looks like little kyuubi is loosing his nerve.' Naruto slowly raised his hand. Sasuke saw the shocked, dissapointed, and angery look Neji threw at him and the shocked, worried look Kaikia threw. Naruto jumped out of his seat slaming his hand on the desk.

"I'M NEVER BACKING DOWN!" he yelled. "Here me now. Uzumaki Naruto never backs down and never gives up. I don't care if I have to stay a genin my whole life, I WILL become Hokage some day. I'm not afraid of your test so give me your best shot." Naruto glared up to Ibiki. Ibiki staired down at him.

'This kid is different...' Ibiki thought, a smirk slowly forming on his face. "Okay shut up you idiot and sit down. Anyone else leaving?" No one made any movements. 'Well look at that. The kids speach gave them a back bone...' "Alright then, all of you pass the First exam."

The room was dead silent until Kiba jumped up again.

"What!? We went threw all that for nothing? Where's the tenth question?" Kiba asked, outraged. Ibiki groaned. These kid's were to loud now a days for him. One of the sand nins, the female one, stood up as well. She seemed a bit angery too.

"He's right! Why put us threw all of that?" She asked. Some others yelled as well, most agreeing with the sand girl and Kiba. Sasuke's eye twitched in annoience, a habit he acquired when annoied or frustrated. Ibiki tryed to explain it but the genin just didn't seem to understand how simple this was.

Just as Sasuke was about to lose it the girl he had his eye on, shortly before the exam ended, stood up from her chair in a quick, fluid motion. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow in intrest.

"Will you all shut up! I think the answer is rather obvious." She said. Sasuke ignored her and the others conversation, only catching bits and pieces of it.

"-y don't you te-"

Sasuke staired at her leg, which was also covered in the same markings as her arm. They were the same design.

"Cause you're an id-"

"-igure it out for yoursel-"

Sasuke racted his brain to see where those marks came from. They were so familar. Like he saw them a few years back.

"-o determine who has guts to stay on the-"

"-en why a written-"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he switched his gaze from her legs thigh to her arm.

"-attle you aer sometimes- a dificult decision- continue the mission or turn back. -who's will is stornger to finnish the mission and not back away like a coward when facing unknown conquences. Taking a chance."

The yells and arguments died down. A smirk on grew on his lips. 'Bingo,' he thought.

-SWITCH POV'S-AFTER EXAM-IBIKI AND ANKO'S POV-

Ibiki walked around the room collecting papers from various desks. Sometimes checking over the papers to see how the person actually would have done. He grabed one paper off one of the front row seats.

'Uzumaki Naruto... he didn't answer a single question and I passed him. Intresting, he's definately an intresting one.'

Ibiki continued his rounds. He stoped at another paper. "Sasuke..." He mubbled. As he read over the paper his eyes widened. 'These answers...' Every answer was listed with the correct answer, possible out comes, a list of alternates and reasons it could fail. 'Theres no way a genin could have answered these much less a chunin. He didn't cheat...' Ibiki thought. He rummaged threw the papers untill he came acrossed 'Sora and Daisuke's' papers. Their answers were simple, yet correct. He glanced at Sasuke's again. Something in the caught the corner of his eye.

'Forest of death.

Third Exam.'

Ibiki narrowed his eyes at the words written at the bottom of the page. They were so tiny that one untrained would have missed them. He almost did.

"Ibiki are you okay?" Ibiki spun around to see Anko at the window. He sighed of relief.

"Oh Anko..."

"What's that? You seem spooked." Ibiki held the paper to her.

"Read this over." He commanded. Anko looked at him oddly but complied.

"Ibiki these answers..."

"I know. Now read the message at the bottom."

"What do you think it means?" Ibiki asked.

"I don't know. His teammates papers?" She asked. Ibiki shook his head.

"Their's are all normal. Its just his."

Anko folded the paper up. "Let's show this to lord Hokage. I can't tell if this is a warning of a threat."

-STRANGE GIRLS POV-

The girl Sasuke couldn't keep her eyes off of walked down one of the hokage office's halls. The sun had gone down a while ago so the halls were cast in shadows now.

She walked over to a locked door. She put her gloved hand over the knob. Concentrating her chakra in to the hole she was able to unlock it. She pushed the door open and walked in side.

'Now for those papers...' She thought. She spoted a desk in the room and made her way towards it. She smirked seeing what was inside one of the drawers. 'Jackpot.' Her fingers grazed one of the papers on top. She froze. 'Who's here?' She thought. Her head snapped up looking in front of her.

Chills went down her spine as she could feel strong arms enclose around her waist. A body pushed up against her back. She could feel hot breath on her neck. Her heart skipped a few beats and her breathing hitched. In shock she would have let out a scream had someone not covered her mouth with one of their arms. One still enclosed around her waist.

"Shhhh..." The person hushed her. "I'm not here to kill you. Just here to make an offer."

-END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END-

Woah there we go!

So who do you guys think caught the girl? What do you think will happen with Sasuke, 'Sora' and 'Daisuke'?

Personally I kind of liked and disliked this chapter. I think explaining the test was kinda boaring but necessary. Well give me some feedback!

Oh and sorry theres no spell checker this time. When I finish the story I'll go back and correct it all and everything. REMEMBER 5 REVIEWS ATLEAST FOR THE NEXT ONE. Sorry this one took so long.

-Kai- 


	16. 15: Unrefuseable Offer

As I said I wanted this one out quicker and here it is!

The second Exam, Forest of death! A looong one and for many reasons. Or mabye not all that many.

Just so you all know. Team seven really isn't a big part in this story. It is for a little bit but not so much as I'm going to focus on them. I'll be jumping from place to place. Like on time it'll bo Konoha and another it could be sand or mist and mabye sound or a new thing.

Just had to clear that up.

Now for the reviewers:

Wow... I can't believe you guys couldn't figure it out.. then again I am the author. It's bound to seem less dificult to me. I'll put an explaniation at the end cause I don't want anyone to become confused. Any further questions please ask me in a review or message. Thanks!

Digi Fan: You shall find out right now!

Chosha Kurenai: Well... Sasuke's note was 'Forest of death... third exam.' That was his message. Its a warning basically. Well you're close with the Akatsuki thing. All of you the answer is gonna bite you all on the nose. XD

Angel of forgotten souls: Oh thanks! I'm glad you like it. I know you don't want the girl in the red to take the spot light but... she is. You will all probibally see why in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading!

2stupid: Thanks, but I'm not sure I kno what 'both canon yet not' means.

Kokoro Sakae: Hm... Close. Sasuke has never met the girl before. He just thought the markings were familar. Enemie? Perhaps you're right. You'll have to read this chapter to find out!

Chapter 15; An unrefuseable offer.

The girl recgonised the voice as a males. Placing that with the feel of their body and strong arms she could conclude it was a male holding her. Of what age she could not determine. The hand slid off of her mouth and went back to her waste.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Come on. I already know who your working for. I think it's easier if I know your name as well. I'll tell you mine?" He offered. She sighed.

"Rei." She said simply. She felt his breath on her neck again. At least he didn't have bad breath. She felt him nod his head.

"Alright good. Now, I have to ask you something." Rei growled. She jerked in his grip.

"Look if you want to know why I'm in the hokage's office you can forget it!" She said boldly. The man chuckled.

"I couldn't care less why you're in here. I simply want to know, do you enjoy working with Orochimaru?" He asked. Rei stood still. She was slightly confused by his question. "Well, do you?" He asked, seeing as she remained silent.

"...Iie." She mubbled. She felt the arms leave her waist. She turned to see the person behind her. Before she could tell his hands were on her shoulders and his head was on the side of hers. She couldn't see a thing.

"Perfect. Listen carefully." She nodded. For some reason he scared her and at the same time he didn't. His breath tickled her neck. "The forest of death. Three days. Stream, come alone." Next thing she knew he was gone and the window was open letting in a cool night breeze. She swore she heard a wisper of, "I hope to see you again...Rei," before her sences kicked in.

Rei flinched back to reality. She shut the door and immedately left the office closing the window behind her.

-SASUKE'S POV; FOREST OF DEATH-

Sasuke walked beside Deidara and Sasori as they casually walked threw the forest of death. Doesn't seem possible? Then you haven't met these three.

"Who shall we attack first?" Sasori asked feeling where there nearest target was. Dedara smirked.

"I want to take out the annoying blonde, yeah." Deidara said. Sasuke glanced at them.

"Iie." he said. "Were waiting out three days. Then going to the tower." Sasori and Deidara gave Sasuke questioning looks.

"But we were supposed to take out Orochimaru, yeah?" Deidara asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Yes we are still. Just not right now. Were going to take him down in the third exam. When he attempts to take out the hokage." Sasuke informed them. "Until three days are up you two-"

"Wait a minnute. Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?" Sasori asked. "Why not take him out now and end it. Don't you think this is a bit much?" Sasuke shrugged.

"It might be but I think I found someone who could be of great value to us." Deidara looked at him odly, Sasori remaind silent. "Both of you split up and find us our scrolls. Meet me at the tower on the fourth day. I have some things to take care of." Both of his comrads nodded, reluctantly he could tell. Just before they were off Sasuke threw a short command. "Stay away from Orochimaru. He'll recgonize you two." And then he vanished.

-REI'S POV. FOREST OF DEATH-

Rei ran beside her two teammates. The Dawn of the third day was approaching and she needed to make it to the stream. Alone. "Zora, Tane." She called, stoping just behind her teammates. The glanced back at her curiously. "Zora go west. Tane you go east. I'm going to continue north. We'll meet up at the tower, this was we can get all the scrolls."

Zora raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that Rei?" He asked. She nodded. "We haven't run in to anyone yet and its out best bet. Just go we'll all be fine." They nodded and raced off leaving Rei.

She sighed. 'Good, now I just have to find the stream.' She thought running ahead.

She found the stream around noon of the third day. 'No ones here...' She thought taking a glance around. She sighed, ploping down on the side of the stream she picked up a stone and threw it in to the water. She watched as it rippled. Rei moved a finger so it was on top of the water and she moved it to make small circle patterns. Her finger haulted when she saw a shadow beside her. She glanced in to the waters reflection seeing the mysterious persons reflection for the first time.

He was about her height a little shorter. She deemed him to be 13 mabye 12 but that seemed to be pushing it a little bit. He had onyx eyes and raven spiked hair. He wore black muscle, short sleeved, shirt with netting at the top and black kakahi pants and netted fingerless gloves that he wore on his hands going half way up his forearms. His hands rested in his pockets as he looked past her into the water.

Rei switched from sitting to her feet. "What do you want?" She asked the person.

"I'm waiting for someone." he said casually. Rei staired at him for a bit.

'His voice sounds familar... was he- no. He's got to be way to young.' She scolded herself for thinking that this kid could be the one that she talked to the previous night. She haden't realized she was staring until he said something.

"What?" He asked, with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow. "See something you don't like?" He asked. She shook her head 'no' but then froze. He smired fighting back a laugh. She glared at him.

"Pervert." She mubbled. His smirk streched as her glare hardened. He put his hands up.

"Fine fine. Lets get down to business then." He said pulling a bag off of his back. Rei flinched towards her weapons.

-SASUKE'S POV-

Sasuke smirked. "Chill out. I didn't call you here for a fight." He said, watching as her expression changed to confusion. "I'm the one who called you here."

"What?" Rei asked. "But you're- you're just a kid?!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"And you're what? A year older then me?" Sasuke retourted. "But anyway, I'm here to make a propisiotion for you." Rei sat down, Sasuke followed suit.

"What kind of propizition?" She asked. Sasuke smirked again.

"I'm offering you your freedom from Orochimaru." Rei scoffed.

"What can you do? What do you know of Orochimaru?" She asked defensively.

"I know pleanty. And I also know that you do not enjoy working for him. If you help me take down Orochimaru, or at least some of his subordinates then I will grant you protection from him." Sasuke offered. Rei looked at him angerly.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that? What can you do for me?" She asked. Sasuke smirked, leaning towards her so that his hands were on her shoulders and his face at her ear. He kneeled on the dusty ground.

"I can slay Orochimaru if given the time. With or without your help is up to you." He wispered. He felt Rei stiffen as she listened for more. He could feel her wanting to believe him. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha of the Akatsuki. If you wish to agree to this then follow my lead after the test. Then meet me in the old Uchiha compound, the largest house is the one i'll be in. betray me and I will not hesitate to kill you." He wispered the last part with much force to prove his point. He also squeezed her shoulders tightly as a warning. Rei failed to move. Sasuke stood up from his position.

Looking down at Rei he bent and turned her chin up to his face. "I'll hope to see you again." Sasuke said before a giant wind came and he was gone.

Sasuke walked up to the tower just as the fourth day came. His partners arrived at the same moment also. They walked in to the room. Tossing the scrolls one of the Leaf teachers 'poped' out of the scrolls. He congratulated the trio and told them to advance on to the next room for the final exam.

Now they stood in a small grop waiting for the others to arrive. Shortly after Sasuke's team passed he noticed Rei walk in with her team. She seemed to make sure they were seeted far appart from Sasuke's group.

"So what was that 'important business' you had to take care of, yeah?" Deidara asked, playing with a lock of his shiny blonde hair. Sasori swated his hand.

"Stop that. You look gay." Deidara scowled at Sasori.

"Shut up you!" Deidara yelled at Sasori. Sasuke waited until the two calmed down.

"Now that you two are done I need to inform you of our plan. Well part of it. I'll get the rest shortly." Sasuke said leaning towards the center of the group. The others keaned in as well. "I've found someone who I think will be more then usefull to us. If she agrees to hel-"

"Wait, She, yeah?" Deidara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Did I stutter? Yes. It is a girl." Sasuke asked annoied. "Like I was saying, if she agrees to help us then we will have inside information on what Orochimaru is planing, who he has set up here, and also when the best time to strike is. But should this plan fail or succed the girl must join Akatsuki with us."

Sasori and Deidara staired at Sasuke before laughing hystericaly. Deidara whiped his eyes.

"Oh, oh Sasuke! Haha you got us good. Thats a good one, yeah!" Deidara howled. Sasori stoped laughing when he saw Sasuke's annoied and almost pissed off face.

"Dei I don't think he's lying." Sasori said increadously. Deidara stoped and noticed Sasuke's glare.

"You're kidding right Sasuke, yeah?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Nope. That was the deal. She helps us and she get in plus our protection until she can fight off herself." Sasori slapped his forehead.

"Sasuke why would you offer something like that?" He asked. "You still have to bring it us with the leader and everything. What if shes a dead weight?" Sasuke shook his head slowly.

"Why would Orochimaru send a dead weight in to the Hokages office to snoop? He obviously trusted her to bring him something and with all the guards there? He wanted her back." Sasuke concluded. Sasori nodded.

"I guess that makes sence but she can't keep us with us." Sasori said.

"Well have to work on that then. Besides she may not even take up on my offer. It's all a matter of time." Sasuke said. "Before the next exam I'm going to drop out. You two are going to stay in and fight." They shot him surprised glances. "You two go on to the next exam. If she quits when I do that means she's in. I'll talk to her about the plan and pass it on to you two while you all keep an eye out in here. Get it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, yeah." Deidara said, nodding his head quickly. Sasori nodded.

"Whatever." Sasuke sighed. 'Like talking to a wall...' he thought. Sasuke stood up streching his limbs.

"I'm going for a walk. Oh, and one more thing." Sasuke said turning slightly. "Prelimenaries. Old manshion. Rei." And then he left.

Sasori blinked to Deidara. "Must he always talk in fragments?" Sasori groaned. Deidara laughed.

"I think he digs that girl he wants help from, yeah." Sasori staied at Deidara as he laughed.

"You realy are an idiot..." Sasori mubbled. Deidara smirked pervertedly.

"Can you think of another reason to be alone in a house with a girl, yeah?" Deidara taunted.

"Let me change that. You are a perverted idiot." Sasori deadpanned. Deidara shrugged.

"I'm just looking out for Sas. Think about it. He's pushing 14 and he hasn't had much contact with a female. So its fully possible." Deidara ranted. Sasori rolled his eyes. He smacked Deidara for a couple of reasons.

-END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END-

Okay everyone, I would have made this longer but I figured I had better explain some things to streighten the story out.

The main girl is not Kaikia. It's Rei. Why? Because I thought Kaikia was a deadweight and she was basically just to introduce Sasuke to a girl. Also Kaikia makes it hard for a romance. While Rei makes it much easire on me to keep ti plot of the story.

Rei is the girl Sasuke was eying in the written exam and yes she was the one snooping around the Hokage's office. She is working for Orochimaru. Does she like her job? No. She hates it but isn't powerfull enough to escape from him. He power is that of a jounin. Shes 14 while Sasuke is 13.

Sasuke sees that Rei is up in the ranks since Orochimaru is sending her out to do tasks instead of someone more expandable. He also has a hunch that she despises Orochimaru. He's correct. He figures with Rei they can take out Orochimaru and also gain a new member for the Akatsuki. Win win on their side. And as an added bonus, she was in on Orochimaru's top people list. She probibally knows information or the wearabouts of things the Akatsuki is after and can help them.

There we go. If there are anymore questions please ask me and I will answer them in the next chapter. Don't be afraid to ask. If one of you are confused then I'm sure alot of others are too.

FIVE REVIEWS OR MORE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Ja ne,  
-Kai-

P.s. No editor for this chapter either. 


	17. 16: Prelimionaries The Plan

Alright Hope that last chapter has helped you guys out a bit. If you're still confused then please by all means ask.

Ugh I know it took a while to get out. I had ANOTHER birthday party to go to. Sorry. I'm working on it though.

Chosha Kurenai: Thank you! Yeah. Kaikia is history pretty much, she might just show up when the akatsuki goes after the deamons if I make them do that. Never know. haha. I'm debating weather or not I kill her off or leave her. Rei is from the sound village. I didn't say it but it was implied since she works for Orochimaru. I'll reveal more of her past later on.

lovefatedestiny: The romance is between Sasuke and Rei.

Rachel: Yes, the person was Sasuke.

-Bista-: I bet that made you happy. The markings were a left over from the curseal. I'll have a note on that later on. Yeah I know they don't but Sasuke has his ways... He's in a higher position in the Akatsuki, as in he holds a lot of power, and he's going to try and talk to the leader about honing her powers. Plus theres something else that makes her worthy. I just haven't told it yet.

Kokoro Sakae: Hm... those are some pretty good Ideas. I'll think about them. Yes thats true. I have been debating with my self, "Kill Orochimaru or let him live?" For a while now. Well see what I decide. Either way one of the outcomes will remain the same.

Chapter 16, The plan and prelimineries:

Two days have passed since Sasuke had seen Deidara and Sasori. Today they would be meeting up and putting their plan in to action. Sasuke walked into the waiting room for the survivors of the second exam. He spoted Sasori and Deidara standing side by side against a far wall. Sasuke walked over.

"Yo." He said casually. Some examiners looked up to see who it was then looked away unintrested. Kakashi noticed Sasuke and his 'friends' but didn't see an extra sensei for them. He got up and walked over intrupting the blonde that was seemingly yelling at Sasuke.

"You just up and dissapear for two days and the most you can say is 'Yo'-"

"Hello." Kakashi intrupted the conversation. Sasuke nodded to Kakashi. The others followed Sasuke's lead. "Well I see you have your friends here." He nodded to them. "Kakashi." He said introducing himself.

"Sora." Sasori said.

"Dei-o-Daisuke, yeah." Deidara said. Kakashi noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Sora's foot leave Daisuke's.

"Its a pleasure to meet you. I was just looking around and noticed your sensei didn't seem to be present." Kakashi stated. Sora and Daisuke looked at Sasuke expecting him to be the one to answer.

"He's not. Our sensei was called away last minnute. It's quite unfortunate he was unable to attened." Sasuke replied carefully.

"I can imagine." Kakashi said taking his leave, "Good luck in the turnament." He called lazily over his shoulder. Sasuke glanced at him. Once Kakashi was out of earshot he turned to the others.

"Watch out. Deidara he's already suspicious and that slip up made him even more suspicious." Sasuke warned him. "Once I drop out he's not going to be letting us out of his site and also I bet he might just get some people to trail us. We've, even me, have been careless on this mission. It's time to stop that and step it up." The others nodded seriously.

The doors opened and two groups walked in. Sasuke, Deidara, and Sasori all turned to see Rei's group and the sand genin walk in. They lined up in their spot. Shortly after they arrived the survivors of the third exams walked in group by group. Naruto, Neji, and Kaikia were the last group to arrive. They were all tired and covered in dirt, as were most teams.

Sasuke continued to eye the groups. He staired at Rei thinking about what her decision would be. He was sure she would say yes but he couldn't help but wonder, could she be afraid to go along with it even if it could mean her freedom?

Soon enough the Hokage walked forward. Sasuke saw Kakashi save him a mistrusting stare. Sasuke forced back a smirk. Kakashi was so close to finding out who Sasuke and his friends really were it mad him want to laugh. Sasuke's attention was caught back to the front of the room when the Hokage called for all those who were droping out of the exams.

Though it was a huge risk Sasuke confidently raised his hand. Rei looked at him and took a deep breath. She caught his eye and he gave her a small smirk before it disapeared. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Kaikai Naruto and even Neji's jaws droped to their feet. Naruto ran forward.

"Wait, hold on a minnute!" Naruto yelled grabing Sasuke by the arm and spinning him around. "You-You're leaving?!" He yelled. Sasuke looked at Naruto impassivly. He shrugged. "Thats it? You haven't got a scratch on you, not even tired and you're quitting?" Naruto asked still in shock. He wasn't the only one. All of the examiners seemed to be shocked as well. Ibiki and Anko almost had it figured out up to where Kakashi was. Sasuke glanced at Rei. It was short but harsh.

She raised her hand.

"I withdraw as well." She said drawing attention to her. Her teammates looked at her shocked, just like Naruto.

"What?" one of them asked. "But Rei, why?" Rei bit her lip looking down.

"It's just...I-I-" Tears weld up in her eyes. She shook her head. "I just can't do it!" She yelled runing from the room. Since all the attention was on Rei Sasuke used his opprunitity to sneak away from the room. The closed the door, the confused voices behind it still talking.

Infront of him Rei was standing. Her eyes perfectaly dry. Sasuke smirked. "Quite the actress aren't you?" Rei shrugged. Sasuke walked past her leading the way to his house.

Sasuke pulled open the sliding door to his old house. He took a deep breath and smiled, smirked more like. Rei watched him with intrest. "It's been a while since I've come home." Sasuke streched out. "I hope you don't mind if I look around a bit. I haven't been here in...about four years." Rei shook her head allowing Sasuke to catch up with his memories. As she flowed Sasuke threw out the house he randomly told her of a few things that might have happened in one of the rooms. Like when his brother poked him, who's room was who's, a little about what his parents each did in a certian room at a certian time, stuff like that. She couldn't help but feel a bit envious of his child hood.

"They must have been something else. They seemed like nice parents." Rei commented. Sasuke's look darkened. Rei wondered if she said something to upset him. Then she remembered something, Sasuke was a crimional of the Akatsuki, they don't just get in for free. "Sasuke," even though he was mad she felt she had to ask him this, "who killed your parents." Sasuke remained impassive.

"Aniki." He said simply. He opened another door and walked in sitting in the cushions around a small table. Rei sat across from him. "Now enough of the past. On to the mission." Rei nodded. Her cursiouty was still spiked though. "To start do you know anything on what Orochimaru is planing? When he wants to attack?" Rei nodded slowly.

"I know a little bit, granted he doesn't trust me as much as Kabuto. He was planing to attack at the third exam, after the preliminaries. He wants to take out the third Hokage some time during them." Rei said recalling as much info as she could.

Sasuke nodded. "How many spies does he have? Any allies?"

Rei thought about it. She nodded. "Hai, I believe he's working with sand. I don't know how many spies but he has fleets of shibobi teams hiding out around the village. The Gaara kid is a key to his plan. The one with the-"

"Demon, I know all of that."

"Oh," Rei said. "Well he plans to use him some time and take out the whole village." Sasuke nodded. He rested his chin on his hand. He took a deep sigh.

"I'm not going to lie to you Rei. My main goal was not to kill Orochimaru. I intend to but its not my goal." Rei narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then what is your goal?" She asked angerly, thinking she'd been played.

"Have you ever seen a ring, like this one, in Orochimaru's base?" Sasuke asked taking his Akatsuki ring out of his pocket. Rei studied it before noding.

"Yes. He always keeps it safely on a stand in the headquarters. He never wears it." Sasuke cursed.

"Then this mission is pointless. Well just have to take him down." Sasuke ran a hand threw his hair mubbling incohearently. "We weren't supposed to be revealed." Sasuke said noticing Rei watch him. "Kakashi, Ibiki, and Anko are very suspicious. No doubt the Hokage is going to be even more suspicious when they tell him. What apparence is Orochimaru taking on?" Sasuke asked changing the subject quickly.

"The Kazekage. During the Third. He was here in the forest too but he didn't make any moves. The others are already aware of Orochimaru's presence and that may be why they are suspicious."

"They think I'm working with that scum?" Sasuke asked venomusly. Rei nodded.

"It's the only thing I can think of. Not many people know of the Akatsuki but those who do know its increadibly hard to get in to, where as Orochimaru pulls people off the streets and uses them as his pawns." Rei said biterly. Sasuke senced her hate for Orochimaru. His eyes trailed her markings.

"You'll be comming with us either way." Sasuke said making her look up at him. She looked at him doubtfully. Sasuke smirked. "Believe it or not I have much influence. Now we have to wait for Deidara and Sasori, the other two who were with me, to finnish the preliminaries. I think I have an idea. What match are they starting in?" Sasuke asked.

"I believe the last one. Witch ever it may be. Their counting on Gaara and his demon." Rei answered. Sasuke nodded.

"Alright." For the next few hours Sasuke and Rei talked about possible battle stragities and plans to attack. Some plans seemed almost perfect but then there was the one flaw. They didn't know who would make it to the finals. They needed to see where Deidara and Sasori were in the line ups.

The front door slid open. Seconds later the paper door slid open and Sasori and Deidara walked in. Both unharmed, as expected. They ploped down on the hard wood floor side be side. Sasuke turned to them.

"Well it's nice of you two to join us." Sasuke said. Deidara waved him off.

"Oh shut up. We were following your orders after all, yeah." Deidara commented. Sasuke ignored Deidara, looking to Sasori.

"You hear the line up for the finals?" Sasuke asked. Sasori nodded.

"Yeah I got them." He began reciting the order.

"Deidara VS Neji, Me VS Naruto, Temari VS Shikamaru, and Gaara against Dosu then Zaku right after. If Dosu doesn't show then it Gaara VS Zaku." Sasuke nodded slowly taking in all the information. He told them all the information Rei had told him. They listened intently.

"We're definately attacking in the third exams, yeah. It won't matter if they figure out who we are or you are, yeah." Deidara stated. "Can we let these genjutsu's go, yeah?" Deidara asked shifting. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I'm sure well be being watched. I don't want to take the chance." Sasuke said. Deidara groaned and muttered a 'fine'.

"Do you atleast have any food here?" Sasori asked looking about te dusty house.

"If you mean food that isn't expired, then no." Sasuke said. Deidara groaned again. "When are the exams?" Sasuke asked.

"One month." Sasori said ignoring Deidara's moans on hunger and irration. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop acting like a five year old and instead act like the adult you are!" Deidara moaned. Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever. I'm taking Rei to headquarters to get her instated. If she can help us get the ring then I'm sure leader will alow her to join." Sasuke said motioning for Rei. Deidara made to get up and follow but Sasuke held up a hand for him to stop. "You two stay here and cover for me. Use a genjutsu or whatever you want. There's money in Itachi's room you can all use for food and anything else you might need." Sasuke said. He motioned for Rei to follow him.

Deidara watched as Rei got upand followed Sasuke to the door. "W-what?! You're just going to leave us, yeah?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah. See you in a month." Sasuke said draging Rei out the door.

-END END END END-

Sooo, Sasuke is taking Rei to the Akatsuki headquarters early, what do you think of that?

Next chapter, Rei meets The leader. Sasuke gets yelled at and does some yelling back. Deidara ain't to happy. Sasori is annoied, Kakashi is suspicious, Rei sees Sasuke's true form, and Tobi is a good boy. XD

Please review and tell me all your thoughts!

FIVE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! 


	18. 17: Akatsuki Base

I'M SO SORRY! My internet went down and I couldn't get on to upload anything! BUT I AM BACK NOW!

XD I knew that was going to get you all! Okay before you all freak out and kill me...Sasuke's True form isn't that big. You'll see. But he does have resons for hating his clan. They just aren't said in this chapter...You won't know until after the Fight with Orochimaru and they go back to the Akatsuki. It comes in later on.

Okay now. On to the reviews.

-Bista-: Haha yes. Me and my evil cliffhangers! Muhahaha. I pretty much explained my raction to this review up there so yeah. But thank you for reviewing. Yeah I've been to lazy to send this to my beta. Forgive me. But I'll go put everychapter threw a spellchecker once I get a new computer!

Chosha Kurenai: Haha don't worry. Rei is not tobi. Thats nothing to get confused over. I just tossed that in there for some comedie. Everything else happens though. Yeah true form, shall shock you all. Haha jk, its not that big of a deal.

Chapter 16:

Rei staired up at the giant cliff side entrance to what looked like a dark cave. She glanced at Sasuke silently wondering if this was the right place. Sasuke glanced up at her from the corner of his eye and smirked, walking in to the cave. Rei followed silently. As they walked she heard the soft crunching of dirt and rocks under their feet. Shortly after Rei could see a faint light from upahead. She looked at the slightly shorter male in front of her. Sasuke glanced back at her with a smart smirk on his face. Rei took it he knew what he was doing.

When they reached the dim lights Rei noticed the change in the path way. They were no longer walking on rocks and dirt but on a tiled floor. It wasn't really clean and there were dirt smudges all over it. The cave walls were paved too. The resembles a hall way of a long house now. Unlike the floors those were clean. Lights lined the upper walls illuminateing the way.

After a bit more of walking Rei realized that the Akatsuki headquarters was nothing more then a bunch of interconnected hallways and doors probibally leading to the members rooms or something like that. Sasuke looked back at Rei.

"Were now in the center of the Akatsuki. The halls with out doors are just the outside where we enter. You'll get used to it quickly." Sasuke said. Rei nodded.She looked ahead and a man, looking like an older verson of Sasuke, was walking towards them. Sasuke stoped before him. "Itachi." Sasuke greeted him. Itachi nodded. He looked at Rei curiously then turned to Sasuke.

"This wasn't your mission." Itachi stated. Sasuke nodded.

"I know my mission isn't over yet. I have a month to wait out and I need to speak to the leader about Rei here joining us." Sasuke informed him. Itachi shrugged.

"Fine just don't get killed, I put a lot of effort in to raising you right." Sasuke sweatdroped.

"Right..." He said. Sasuke took a breath and led Rei in to the leaders chamber. Sasuke's face hardened, Rei noticed, Sasuke looked at her out of the corner. "Do not speak unless spoken to. Do not talk back. Do not show anyfear." Sasuke commanded her. Before she could respond he grabed her hand and pulled her in to the pitch black chamber with a fire in the middle that did nothing for the impending darkness.

"Uchiha Sasuke...you're back early. And you brought a friend?" The Leader asked. Sasuke knelt down and motioned for Rei to do the same. She bent down too.

"Iie. The mission is still in progress. I have come up with a plan, we need to wait till the finals to begin though. One month. Deidara and Sasori are still waiting it out in the old Uchiha Compound." Sasuke said. The leader made no noise telling Sasuke he wanted more of an explination. Sasuke breathed. "This is Rei. She works-worked for Orochimaru." Sasuke corrected himself. "I feel she can help us take down Orochimaru and she has done well to aid me in a plan." The leader made no noise but Sasuke could sence his curiosity. He continued again, "I have made a deal with her. She helps us we help her. You know my demands in that field." This time the leader spoke.

"I see. You are not of power to decide that Uchiha." Sasuke nodded. "But...She may stay till the end of the mission. I'll be talking to you about it in that time. I feel you aren't telling me everything you are sceming." Sasuke chuckled.

"That I'm not."

"You will in time. She stays in your room. Dissmissed." The leader said. Sasuke stood and bowed, Rei mirroring him. On the way out of the room Sasuke turned back to the leader.

"One last thing Leader-sama." Sasuke said. "I'm afraid...the Konoha ninja's will know who I am and where I am from after this mission. Ja ne." Sasuke closed the door after pushing Rei out of the room.

The leader sighed from with in the chamber. "What trouble that little Uchiha is..."

-REI'S POV-

Rei walked down the unfamilar hallways. Sasuke had left her a short while ago saying he was going to the showers and then heading to his room. Then he left, implying to Rei that she should go to his room on her own. That was wonderful except for the fact that she had no idea where that even was.

She sighed irratebly. She didn't want to just go walk in anydoor she saw. She was now in the home of infamous S-ranked crimonals. Not that she wasn't before, but this time she didn't know them and they probibally didn't know she was here with Sasuke. That one guy did though. Itachi was his name. Rei glanced around hoping to find mabye him again.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She reached in to her Kunai poutch and spun around. She froze. The person in front of her was wearing an...orange swirly mask. She blinked staring at the person.

"Hello." He said, obviously a guy. "Tobi thinks that you are lost. Can Tobi help you?"

"Uh..um. Is your name Tobi?" She asked, slightly caught off-guard at the man talking like a three year old does when refering to themselfs. The man nodded.

"Yes. Tobi is Tobi. Tobi wants to help. Can Tobi help?" Rei nodded slowly.

"I-I'm looking for Sasuke's room..." She said. She say Tobi nodd his head.

"Aah yes. Tobi will take you to Sasuke-sama's room! Follow Tobi!" Tobi said walking the opposite way Rei was going. Rei followed behind Tobi. Tobi turned his masked face to Rei. "Tobi want's to know your name." Tobi said. Rei looked at him startled.

"Oh, uh I'm Rei." She said. Tobi claped his hands causing Rei to give him an odd look.

"Tobi is very happy you told him your name!" Tobi exclaimed. "Here is Sasuke-sama's room. You can just go in." Tobi said, stoping in front of a door. "Oh, Tobi will get door for you! Tobi wants to welcome Sasuke-sama home!" Tobi opened the door and steped inside.

"Hello Sasuke-sama!" Tobi said hugging a shadowed figure. The rooms lights were off so noone could really be seen.

"Tobi get off of me." Tobi let go of Sasuke. Rei heard Sasuke sigh. "What do you want Tobi?" Sasuke asked. Tobi jumped up and down.

"Tobi has shown Rei-chan to Sasuke-sama's room! Tobi is a good boy!" Rei could feel Sasuke's annoience. Tobi pushed Rei in to the room. "Tobi will leave now. Since Sasuke-sama has just gotten home Tobi will make a special dinner tonight!" Tobi exclaimed. "Bye bye Sasuke-sama, Rei-chan! Oh and Sasuke-sama, be gentle with Rei-chan!" Tobi said with a wink. Rei's face flared red. Sasuke had a slighly red face.

The impact of Kunai on wood was heard as Tobi closed the door to avoid being impacted by Sasuke's razor sharp kunai. Outside the door Tobi could be heard making kissy noises. Sasuke growled, becoming more angery. Rei blushed so red she was almost able to light the room herself, at least thats what she was thinking. She heard Sasuke sigh as Tobi left leaving the dark room quiet. Sasuke walked over to the light switch and flicked the lights on. The dark room was lighted at once.

"Sorry about him." Sasuke said. Rei nodded not bothering to say anthing. Her face cooled losing her blush. She looked at Sasuke about to ask him something but as soon as she say him the question left her mind. Before her stood someone who she didn't exactly think Sasuke was.

The boy before her no longer looked 12 or 13, a year or two younger then her, but someone 14 or 15, the same age or slder then her. He now stood a good 5'9'', five inches taller then her self. He was more muscular, she could tell since he wasn't wearing a shirt yet. He wasn't that muscular. Like the Itachi guy, he looked stronger same with Kakashi, the man she remembered with the silver hair. But he was more then before. His voice she noticed as he talked and she didn't listen due to her little fanticy was a little bit deeper then before, but not by much.

Rei snaped out of it when Sasuke yelled her name.

"What?" She asked. Sasuke sighed, now wearing a shirt.

"I asked you if you were okay you seemed out of it." Sasuke said. Rei now blushed, for two reasons. One, she was embarrased. She never before got caught drifting off. And two, she was staring at a hott guy who obviously caught her staring and drifting off.

"I-I'm fine." She said quickly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'Girls really are weird.' he thought to himself. "I'm just shocked is all. Weren't you, just earlier, shorter then me? And not so... tall and... What the hell happened?!" She asked flustered. She heard Sasuke chuckle at her. She glared. "I don't find this funny." She said. Sasuke stoped.

"This is what I really look like. Before was a genjutsu, to make me look younger. I'm really only two months younger then your self." Sasuke said. Rei staired at him.

"Your kidding." Sasuke shook his head.

"Nope. I needed to look 12 so that way if they got too suspicious they wouldn't be able to accurately pin me as Uchiha Sasuke, the 14 year old." Sasuke said honestly. "Personaly I think, I really didn't change. I'm just taller." Sasuke said. Rei looked at him and had to agree slightly. He was taller. The rest, like his face and hair was the same. He didn't age any and he really didn't look any younger or older, much. For some reason Rei felt there was a little more she was missing. She wanted to know more and she wasn't sure why.

"So, are Uchiha's narutally tall?" She asked looking at his height. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nope. We just grow fast. See what I look like now?" Rei nodded. "That's what I look like. I won't grow anymore and my body is almost at its max. As in I can't build bigger muscles." Sasuke explained. Rei blinked.

"But you don't even look that big."

"I know. But every Uchiha has a certian way their body looks. It doesn't mean I won't be able to get stronger. Hell I can get ten times as powerful but nothing on my body will change." Sasuke said, explaining more in depth. "I'll age a bit, yeah, but not till I'm like...fourty or something like that." Sasuke yawned. Rei nodded understanding.

"I see..." She mubbled, slightly in awe. Sasuke's stomach rumbled. Sasuke stood up walking towards the door.

"I'm going to go see if Tobi finnished dinner. You comming?" Sasuke asked. Rei nodded running after him as she shut the door behind her.

-IN KONOHA WITH SASORI AND DEIDARA-

"I can't believe he ditched us!" Deidara mubbled, kicking a rock. Sasori walked behind him, very annoied. The only thing that stoped him from killing Deidara was the thought of killing Sasuke for sticking him with Deidara.

"Will you shut up?" Sasori asked angerly. "He didn't ditch us. He told us what was going on. Now fill your friking stomach." Sasori commanded pointing to a hotdog stand. Deidara's mouth watered. He ran off yelling 'FOOD'. Sasori sat down on a bench while Deidara got five hotdogs and went to sit down under a tree behind Sasori to feast on them.

Sasori noticed a man with silver hair stop in front of him. Kakashi.

"Yes?" Sasori asked. Deidara looked up hearing Sasori talk. Kakashi looked them both over.

"Just stoping to say hello. I see Sasuke isn't with you two. Has he left the village?" Kakashi asked. Sasori shrugged.

"Not sure where he went off to. He'll be back to see the tournament though." Sasori said cautiously. Deidara stood up chewing a hot dog.

"I think he went to go find our sensei. He's probibally filling him in on how Sora and I made it to the finals." Deidara said. Kakashi nodded.

"That makes sence. I hope your sensei can make it. Those matches you won in the prelimioniries were quite extroidonary." Kakashi complenented. Deidara smirked.

"All in the art baby." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Daisuke..." Sasori said. Deidara stuck his tounge out at Sasori. Kakashi cut them off.

"Well anyway, good job. I'll see you all in the finals." He said before walking off. Sasori turned to Deidara once Kakashi was away.

"You do realize that now we have to get Sasuke to get Itachi down here for the finals right?" Sasori said. Deidara nodded.

"Hai. But it was the best Ace we had at the moment." Deidara finished his last hotdog. "I'll go send a bird to them." He said, going in to the woods digging threw his clay bag..

-END END END END-

Okay I think I'd better put down another explination before you all get confused so here it is, READ THIS NOW OR YOU SHALL BE CONFUSED.

Sasuke is 14. Rei is 14 as well but she is two months older then Sasuke. The reason I pushed Sasuke's age up is so that the others in the accademy wouldn't know him. Since Sasuke and Naruto and all the other genin were in the same classes I had to make it so Sasuke wasn't with them. Otherwize they would know its him. So Sasuke is 14 while the others are 12 and 13.

Now for the Uchiha Gene I changed.

Uchiha's have a certian age where they reach their max. That means that they will no longer grow taller and their muscles are as big as they'll get. They won't age in looks much either untill they get much older. But other outside characteristics can change that. Like say Sasuke eats alot. He will get fat. He doesn't eat. He'll get skinny and mabye lose his muscle tone. He doesn't sleep, he'll have bags under his eyes. He's stressed out and he'll be irratable and messy.

But when it comes to traning and stuff he will not change to look stronger. He will remain the same. This can throw off an opponent. Sasuke doesn't look to be all that powerfull. Look at him and you don't think, "OH LOOK A MISSING NIN!", you would think more of, "Oh look at the strong young boy over there." Strong but not exceedengly strong as he really is.

One more thing. Sasuke looks the weakest in the Akatsuki. Not because I want him that way. Because he's younger and also I want people to underestmate him. In the land of waves Sasuke was under the genjutsu so he didnot look as tall or old as he does now.

Get it?

Thank you all for reading that. If there are anymore question's feel free to ask them. I hope that wasn't too confusing. When I finnish this story and go back for my editing I will take all of this extra information and put it in a seperate chapter so it's all together for quick reference.

Once again no spell checker. Hope my spelling wasn't too bad.

FIVE REVIEWS!

-Kaikia- 


	19. 18: Tie

-Bista-: Thanks! Yeah I don't really know who the leader is. I heard from a friend that Pein was a girl in the Akatsuki and I think I read that in one of the manga's. Like I think she was...assistant leader or something like that.  
2 stupid: I suppose so. If you want give me your e-mail and I'll send it to you when my friend isn't on. Thanks.  
Chosha Kurenai: I'm not sure on that. I know in the chunin exams he turns 13 before the third exam but Sakura is older than Sasuke by a couple months. Haha yeah he does it▓s kind of weird thinking that. Well in the next one I am skipping over the month and just going to the third exams. I'm not squeezing them in here I kind of ran out of idea's for this chapter, it▓s almost like a...half filler.  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I'm glad you all liked and understood the Uchiha gene I came up with. Trust me this will come in handy later on in the story, or at least I think it will!  
Chapter 17:  
Deidara walked deep in to the woods. His hand munched on the clay sitting in his giant purse like bag. He glanced around the area he stood in. Quiet and peaceful. The perfect place for a masterpiece of art. Especially his form of art. Far from human eyes where no ninja could see him. A bit exenterated but still accurate. Deidara focused chakra in to his hand pulling it out of the bag. As the clay was chewed around in his slimy hands he inscribed words on the clay piece.  
Neji walked through the woods heading home after training with his Byakaugan. He was fine until he sensed a chakra up ahead. He narrowed his pale white eyes activating his Byakaugan. 'Who is that?' Neji thought looking at the stranger a good thirty meters away. Realization struck him. "Sasuke's teammate, Daisuke?" He asked in a mumbled question to no one but himself. "What is he doing"  
Deidara opened his hand to reveal a small clay bird the size of his palm. Words were inscribed on its wings in a secret message to Sasuke or Itachi. Hopefully not the leader or Tobi. Knowing that clown he would parade around yelling about how they were naughty children or something like that.  
Neji watched as Deidara whispered a few words, or so it seemed, to the 'bird' in his hand then tossed it in the air allowing it to fly freely. After a few moments of watching it until it was out of site Deidara turned walking back out of the woods. Neji continued to follow him threw his Byakaugan eyes. Deidara caught up with Sasori and made a small nod before they both walked of Neji's range. Neji closed his eyes deactivating the Byakaugan. 'What was that all about?' He thought suspiciously.  
-IN AKATSUKI-  
Sasuke passed his brother in the hall way on the way to his room. Sasuke sent Rei back on her own after dinner and took to wondering off a bit before returning to his chamber. Itachi stopped and glanced at his little brother. He pulled one of Diedara's clay bombs out of his pocket and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at it questionably.  
Itachi shrugged motioning for Sasuke to read it. Sasuke did. Itachi waited patiently for Sasuke to finish. Sasuke squeezed the bird causing it to explode in a mini-explosion. Good thing it was only one of Deidara's very low class projects. Sasuke massaged his temple causing Itachi to raise an eyebrow. Sasuke only did that when something was annoying him or stressing him out.  
"What did he say?" Itachi asked. Sasuke glanced up at his older brother.  
"Well...We have to show up in the third exam. You included." Sasuke said. Itachi nodded.  
"I see. So they let it slip? Did he mention how"  
"No. They were talking and Deidara said something about it being a cover." Itachi sighed.  
"Alright. Well leave as planned, I'm coming back with you." Sasuke nodded. He turned walking back to his room. Itachi going the opposite way. Itachi stopped calling out to Sasuke. "Tomorrow morning, we haven't trained together in a while." Itachi said before continuing on his way. Sasuke smirked.  
"Hai." He mumbled, going in to his room.  
-IN KONOHA-  
Neji walked into his team training spot. Naruto and Kaikia were still there, Kakashi was in a tree. He looked up as Neji walked in. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.  
"You're late." He stated. Neji nodded, showing he knew.  
"I have something to discuss." He said calmly walking over to them. Kakashi motioned for him to go on. "I don't think we should trust Sasuke and his teammates. Something is up with them." Neji stated. Naruto scoffed.  
"Like what? I still think you're paranoid." Naruto said. "If he was up to something why would he save our lives in the land of waves?" Neji shot him a glare.  
"I don't know baka. But something isn't right with them. It could be a set up!" Kakashi listened to Neji carefully.  
"Did you have a run in with his teammates?" Kakashi asked. Neji looked at him.  
"Not exactly. I was practicing with my Byakaugan when I noticed that Daisuke guy in the forest alone. He was digging threw his bag and pulled out his hand. In it was what looked like...a clay bird." Neji said, his eye brows knitted together.  
"A...clay bird?" Kaikia asked blinking. Kakashi's eye widened slightly as he started to catch on to what might be happening. Neji nodded in response to Kaikia's question.  
"Yes"  
"Neji, did you see anything else strange?" Kakashi asked.  
"...Well he seemed to give chakra to the bird and then release it. He watched it till it flew away and walked out of the wood to where Sora was." Neji said replaying what happened. "They walked out of view after that"  
Kakashi looked at the sky suspiciously. "That▓s very peculiar." Kakashi said. The others stared at him in question. "Shortly before Neji saw this I had talked to the two boys. About the chunin exams. They said Sasuke had gone back home to fetch their sensei and tell him the results of the preliminaries." Neji's eyes widened. "You think their lying about who they are"  
"That I can't be certain of, but they definitely are up to something. What they told me was only a cover story, I suppose." Kakashi said. He stood up. "Practice is canceled. I need a word with the Hokage"  
-DEIDARA AND SASORI-  
Deidara snickered at the bug on the dirt outside the Uchiha house. He squished it with his thumb. Sasori sat behind him rolling his eyes. "Can't you act you're age for more than three seconds?" He asked. Deidara turned sticking his tongue out at him. "Oh yes that MUCH better"  
-AKATSUKI-  
"Sasuke?" Rei asked as the door opened and then closed. She sat up in the bed rubbing her eyes. She stifled a yawn. Sasuke grunted, and then sighed, sitting on the bed and laying down on his back. Rei raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" She was beginning to getting accustomed to Sasuke grunting or Sighing when he was annoyed or stressed over something.  
"Deidara, that▓s what." Sasuke said, barely answering Rei's question. "He just sent us a Clay Bird telling us about an encounter with Kakashi. Now Itachi must accompany us to the third exam and we have to sneak both you AND him in." Sasuke continued on before Rei had a chance to ask her question. "You don't need to know why." He said bluntly.  
Rei nodded uncomfortably. Sasuke pulled the covers over him, still clothed in his day wear. He patted the bed next to him.  
"Sleep. You are coming to mine and Itachi's training session tomorrow morning." Sasuke said turning on his side away from facing Rei. She listened and, seeing as she had no other clothes, climbed in to bed with the clothes she was wearing on facing the opposite way of Sasuke.  
Sasuke woke to a banging on his bedroom door. He groaned sitting up as the banging continued. "YEAH I HEARD YOU, YOU CAN STOP NOW!" Sasuke screamed waking Rei up. She yelped and sat up quickly, startled by Sasuke's outburst. Sasuke glanced at her weirdly. She could see annoyance in his eyes. He clearly wasn't a morning person. "What are you looking at?" He snapped. No, not at all.  
Itachi snickered as Sasuke and Rei walked out of Sasuke's room. Sasuke glared at his brother while his brother looked at Rei curiously. "She's coming to watch us." Sasuke said quickly walking down the halls to the outside passage. "This is our last practice before the mission takes place. She needs to know basically what she▓s going to be dealing with." Sasuke explained. Itachi nodded in agreement. Itachi walked beside Sasuke as they conversed lightly. Rei trailed behind them listening in a bit an wondering how well these two fought. By the looks of it Itachi could beat Sasuke easily. He looked stronger and taller.  
They made it outside and into the woods. Sasuke motioned to Rei to sit by a tree. Sasuke marked the area as a safe area. No fighting could go on near there and also no fighters could go in it until the fight was over. Itachi took off his Akatsuki cloak throwing it to the side. He tapped his toes in to the ground testing it.  
"What are the rules?" Sasuke asked taking off his jacket and crossing his arms. Itachi stopped taping the ground and closed his eyes.  
"1 jutsu each, any amount of weapons, can only aim for vital points three times including the spar ending, chakras unlimited, no shadow clones or replacements. Genjutsu isn't allowed due to its pointlessness here." Itachi said. "We stop in the first spot of blood or pinning. Oh and no Sharingon." Sasuke smirked.  
"Alright sounds easy enough." Itachi smirked as well.  
"Well then...let's begin"  
The tension built between the two as they waited for one of them to make a move. Itachi made no moves. Sasuke knowing his brother was waiting for him knew he shouldn't make the first one but decided to anyway. Itachi caught a kunai to the face and blocked Sasuke's kick to the face. Sasuke jumped back. Both of them weary as Sasuke had now officially started the fight. Itachi moved in throwing a hook punch to Sasuke's face. Sasuke ducked punching to Itachi's stomach. Itachi dogged back throwing a kick at Sasuke's chin. Sasuke did a backbend then a flip to his feet dogging.  
Sasuke feinted to the right; Itachi flinched stopping a move when he saw Sasuke jump to his left. That flinch let Sasuke land an elbow to Itachi's stomach and a kick to his back. Itachi flipped forward catching himself appearing behind Sasuke. He threw a shuriken at Sasuke's side and moved in to attack his left. Sasuke jump over the shuriken and caught Itachi's kick. Sasuke twisted back kicking Itachi. Itachi blocked with his arm and pulled Sasuke in jumping with his free leg and elbowing him in the face. Sasuke let go of Itachi and stumbled back keeping his guard up. Sasuke threw kunai at Itachi's right and two shuriken at his left. He jumped off a tree trunk for better speed and pulled out his katana going in for a neck lock to win. Itachi pulled out his own Katana and sliced through Sasuke's weapons turning to pare Sasuke's strike with the Katana just in time. Sasuke growled striking in a different area.  
They paired strikes jumping and flipping through the trees to doge and gain momentum at top speeds. Rei glanced back and forth trying to keep up with all their fast movements. Finally a Sasuke landed on a tree branch. Itachi landed above him. He jumped down throwing a kunai severing the branch Sasuke was on. As Sasuke fell He tried to flip but Itachi landed over him Katana pressed to his neck. Sasuke groaned annoyed. Itachi smirked.  
"Not bad." He said. Sasuke rolled his eyes sitting up.  
"Nice try but I know it was better than that." Sasuke smirked looking at Itachi's arm. Itachi looked to see what he saw and sighed. Trailing down his arm was a fresh trail of blood obviously made by Sasuke.  
-END END END END-  
Sorry if this seemed a little short. I ran out of some more filler ideas and well look at that I found another good place to stop. Remember FIVE REVIEWS for the next chapter.  
The next chapter goes in to the exams, 'Sora' and 'Daisuke's' fights!  
-Kai- 


	20. 19: Fight

**Wow...I have no Idea what is up with my posts. They keep getting posted all weird. These squares are poping up and they aren't spaced like when I'm loading them! I'm sorry I have no Idea why tht is hapening at times. Now I just got my Laptop and it works beautifully! I want to know, Do you want me to go back and edit eveything now, or finish the story and then go back and edit everything?**

**Reviewers:**

**Chosha Kurenai: **Sharp as ever I see. Yes Sasuke does infact bear the Akatsuki ring.

**SakuraKissy**: Aa, no Deidara and Sasoriare not fighting eachother. You'll see who they fight in this chapter.

**Thank you all for reviewing! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and I, once again appologize for the posting problems that occured and may still occur at times.**

**FIVE REVIEWS!!!!**

**Chapter :**

A month passed by fairly quickly. Rei met most of the members in the Akatsuki. There weren't many but most were out and about doing their jobs. She'd usually only see them all together at few meals or during a meeting but it was too dark to see anyone in there. Sasuke took the time one night to explain some of the rules in Akatsuki to her. He also filled her in on some of the people here.

She was to remain fairly inconspicious. She wasn't to go near any members that had not yet met her. That meant she could only speak with Itachi, Tobi, and of course Sasuke. Deidara and Sasori too but they were pretty far away. Other then meal times, meeting times, and the rare occasion of Sasuke and Itachi training with her she was pent up in Sasuke's room with or with out him. Sasuke noriced this and assured her that it was only tempory. Once they finnished the mission and she was free to join the Akatsuki she would be able to move around more freely.

Now she walked down the dirt part leading to Konoha with Sasuke and Itachi two days before the final event. They were to take one day traveling and then have one day to rest before the exams. They learned taht Diedara was to go up against Hyuga Neji and Sasori was up against Naruto, much to Deidara's displeasure. Rei glanced over at Sasuke. She wondered what he was thinking, when they would make their move, how they would do it. He didn't tell her much of anything even when she asked. He always left her a riddle like answer that gave her even more questions.

She asked Itachi this once when he came in to the room to tell her Sasuke would be gone for the rest of the day. Itachi had told her it was just Sasuke's way of telling people what was going on but never revealing too much. It left them to use their brains instead of feeding off of his.

The entire walk was slient. Rei brought up the plan once and Sasuke hushed her saying he'll tell her as things progress. He told her her job was to just sit back, follow his lead, and play along with whatever they do and say. When they reached Konoha they instantly met up with Deidara and Sasori out side the konoha gates.

"There you are, yeah!" Deidara excalimed as they walked to the compound. "We were worried you might not have gotten the message in time, yeah"

"No...that was only him." Sasori said blankly. Deidara pouted.

"Was not, yeah." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Deidara, Sasuke and Sasori were all in their twelve year old forms again with Itachi next to them. He was dressed so that he looked older and less like him self. His hair was now short black and he didn't have the lines under his eyes. He wore the same thing as Sasuke did. Well almost just the shirt, pants, and shoes were the same.

On the walk Deidara and Sasori argued with Sasuke throwing in his two cents every now and then. Itachi ignored them all after he called them foolish children and told them to act their age. When Deidara replied, 'We are.' Itachi stared at him then left the conversation. Rei listened in not saying a word. Over the month she'd grown comfortable with Sasuke, but she was uneasy talking and being around the others with our him there.

When they made it to the compound it was already late. Deidara and Sasori were sharing the Uchiha Brothers parents' rooms. Itachi had his old room and Sasuke and Rei shared Sasuke's old room. Unforutunately for those two everyone, including Sasuke, forgot that he was only about eight when the clan was wiped out and his bed was a single not a twin or queen sized bed.

Sasuke and Rei staired at the bed.

"..."

"..."

"...We'll manage." Sasuke said after the long pause. Rei remained silent. It wasn't that they haven't shared a bed before because they have in Sasuke's room in the Akatsuki. Its just they've never had to be smooshed in to a small bed before.

The next morning Sasuke and Rei walked in to the kitchen to face a smirking Itachi.

"How was your night?" He asked. Sasuke glared at him.

"...You knew my bed was still small didn't you?" Sasuke said threw clenched teeth.

"No. Well not untill I had already started going to sleep. I was going to offer you two my bed but...then I thought 'Itachi what if you left them be and then laugh at them in the morning.' And now here we are." Itachi said. He seemed to be in a very good mood this morning. Too bad for him Sasuke wasn't.

"You idiot! Do you get some kind of sick pleaseure out of this!?" Sasuke yelled. Rei covered her ears.

"Yes. I do thank you for asking." Itachi said. Sasuke glared at him.

"Just go make breakfast. I forgot how uncomfortable that bed was." Sasuke said. Itachi smirked at Sasuke. His bed was quite comfortable compaired to the ex-eight year olds bed. Deidara and Sasori walked down the stairs. Sasori looked fine but Deidara looked about to pass out.

"What's with all the racket, yeah?" He asked. Sasuke pointed his thumb to Itachi. Itachi cooked away innocently washing away all the blame.  
'_Oh yeah..._' Sasuke thought, _'Act all innocent now..._'

The morning passed. Deidara and Sasori argued once and a while but other then that things were fairly quiet. Sasuke and Itachi barely ever talked unless it was to those two telling them to be quiet. They walked in to the exam room for the third exam. Deidara was grinning, barelly wating for his fight to begin. The sooner the better he thinks.

"Hello there." Kakashi said walking up to Itachi. Itachi turned to see who called him. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, you must be these boy's sensei?" Kakashi asked. Itachi nodded, extending his hand to shake.

"Yes I am." Itachi said. "Inabioto." He said, going by his false name. Kakashi squeezed his hand before releasing. He flashed smile behind his mask.

"Its a pleasure to meet you," Kakashi said. He glanced over the three boys. "It'll be exciting to see your students battle, from what I can see they are quite talented." Itachi smiled.

"Yes, they take training very seriously. Some times I wonder if their capabilities are at their fullest already," Itachi smirked, "or are they possible of being more powerfull then the seem?" Itachi's tone changed at the last line he added on. Kakashi made sure to notice that. He also noticed the impassive and bored look on Sasuke's face, the emotionless look of Sasori, and the estatic -thought slightly miniacle- look on Deidara. He noticed Rei standing next to Sasuke. He saw the unobvious uncertianty in her eye's and he remembered something.

'_Is she not the sound girl that droped out of the prelimionaries with Sasuke even though both were unscathed?_' Kakashi thought. '_Perhaps all is not what we see it as after all..._' Sasori's sudden movement caught everyones movement.

"Inabioto-_sensei, _I think it's time for the exams to begin." Sasori said. Itachi nodded.

"I blieve so. Thank you _sora_." Itachi said. "It was nice _meeting _you Kakashi-san." As team seven approached Itachi sent a glance to them. "I will enjoy watchin you student's fight against mine." Itachi walked to the stands, motioning for the other four to follow him.

Neji looked at Kakashi. "What was all of that about." Kakashi staired in Itachi's direction. Was it him or... did he just see, out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke smirking up towards the hokage area where the kazekage and the hokage sat? He shook is head dismissing it as his imagation but made a note to keep an eye on them.

"Nothing. I was just having a chat with Sasuke, sora and daisuke's sensei. Seems he was able to make it to the exams after all." Kaikia looked up at the five people. She noticed Kakashi's calm but untrusting look. She noticed Rei there.

"Kakashi sensei." Kaikia started. "That girl with them, wasn't she with the sound earlier? What is she doing with them?" Kakashi didn't answer her question immedetly.

"I'm not sure. I thought so to. ...Who are you three going up aginst?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm up against Daisuke." Neji said.

"Sora." Naruto replied.

"I'm not going up against anyone." Kaikia said, "I lost to Daisuke remember?" Kakashi thought for a moment.

"Ah yes, I remember. Okay well then you stick with me got it. As for you two...be careful. There's something wrong wirth those two." Naruto and Kaikia looked at Kakashi funny. "You remember on our mission, how Sasuke pratically took out Zabuza _and_ Hake on his own? Well I think the other two are stronger then they let on as well. Plus their sensei is a bit...nevermind." Kakashi said stoping him self.

* * *

Itachi noticed the looks they were getting from Kakashi and his team. The confusion of the genin and the curiousity of Kakashi. Nej, he could tell, was very suspicious of them already. Itachi knew that Kakashi almost recgonoized him at the introuction. If he had their cover could have been blown but Itachi knew that Kakashi knew better then to go and set off what could be a false alarm and throw around such powerful accusations. 

Not that it mattered. They were going to blow their own cover soon enough but it would be around when Orochimaru blew his. Besides, the nine-tails and Neji could be a problem. A small one but a problem non-the less. If Sasori was right then Orochimaru was teamed up with the sand and using Gaara as their key. Itachi knew this could be a problem too. If Gaara got in their way they would be faced against a jinnkurei and a sannin. One at a top was no problem but two were hard enough not to mention the army that would follow in on oth villages. No timing was every thing. One false move and everything was ruined.

"Sasuke..." Itachi murmered. Sasuke glanced up at him. "We're following your lead. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Sasuke flashe his smirk.

"Yes. All you guys need to do is wait for my signal." The first match began betwen Temari and Shikmaru. Sasuke motioned for them all to come closer. Sasori and Deidara's fights are towards the end of the exams. Sasori, your match is up first so you need to take the nine-tails all the way out. Deidara, when you fight Neji thats the last fight. Take him out well. I don't know how much time you'll have but play along until I give the signal by just doing as much damage as possible. I think Orochimaru will make his attack during your fight." Sasuke said. He glanced at them all to see them listening intently. "Okay, when I give the signal drop the genjutsu. Everyone. Sasori and Deidara, you two hold off Gaara. He's going to be the one in Orochimaru's lead attack. We need him held off so we can kill Orochimaru. Itachi, you take care of the guards. I think you can handle that right?" Itachi nodded. "Alright and that leaves me and Rei to finish off Orochimaru." Sasuke finnished. Itachi nodded approving of Sasuke's plan.

"I think thats a fine plan." Itachi said. "Of Sasuke's findings are correct and our timing is good then we should emerge victorious!" Deidara and Sasori smirked. Rei looked a little unesily but there was no doubt in her mind that Sasuke and her could take down Orochimaru, expecially in a surprize attack. Excimations from the crowd drew their attention. The crowd was yelling about shikamaru and temari's fight. Apparently they were unhappy with Shikamaru for forfiting. Temari was declaired the winner and they came back up the steps.

The Akatsuki members noticed Shikamaru glance at them from the corner of his eye as he walked passes. For half a second it was on Rei then for another half second it was on each of the Akatsuki members. After that his expression changed to pondering for 0.2 seconds and remained tired and bored.

Gaara and Zaku were called down for their fight. The akatsuki watched as Gaara mercilissly thrashed his opponenet. The fight was over with in five minnutes. Sasuke sighed. Sasori scoffed.

"Great...he barelly wore Gaara down." Sasori mubbled. Sasuke shrugged.

"Then it's all upto you and Deidara." Sasuke said smirking. Deidara sighed.

"Great do you have to remind us, yeah?"

"Will Sora and Naruto please come down for thier fights? Sora and Naruto!" The announcer, hayate or was it genma, called. Sasori sighed walking down the stairs.

"GOOD LUCK _SORA_, YEAH!" Deidara called. Sasori rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sasori stood in front of Naruto watching him dance aound like a moron in excitement. Sasori mentally killed Naruto for being such a moron. 

"Haha, team mate of Sasuke or not I'm still gonna kick you ass!" Naruto cheered.

_'what a moron...'_ Sasori thought. _'I'm going to enjoy wiping the floor with him...kukukuku!'_

"Alright...BEGIN!" the announcer called jumping back out of the way. Sasori stood still watchin Naruto move aroundashe got serious. _'Hm...what will you do now...kyuubi?'_ Sasori thought mentaly smirking. Naruto charged forward. Sasori scoffed.

"Such a simple, _beginner_ tactic." Sasori said, spitting out the word 'beginner'. Naruto glared at him as Sasori blocked all of his attacks without moving from his spot. Sasori caught one of Naruto's wrists and twisted it. "Please do not insult my abilities with your _novice_ abilities. Get moving loser." Sasori said, kicking Naruto back in to the stadium wall on the other side of the ring. Naruto slid down coughing ut some blood. Naruto stood wiping the blood away.

"Wow...this guy seems even stronger then Sasuke..." Naruto said admiring his strength. Sasori heard Naruto's comment and smirked.

'_If only you knew what you were talking about...Sasuke can beat me in a fight seven out of ten times. Same with Deidara...'_ Sasori thought at Naruto's ignorance. Naruto bared his teeth and ran forward. Sasori sighed, "These tactics aren't going to get you to win." He ignored the Naruto in front of him and instead punched the one trying to sneak up behind him. He spun to the one in front and fliped over it. '_Do I really have to try with this guy? All I can do is doge. If I were to attack in anyway thenmy strength would be known immedetly. This kid..._' Sasori watched as Naruto got back up again. He let out a battle cry and charged in again. Sasori doged blow after blow langing in seemingly easy ones where as Naruto was really being hit full on. '_He's su_c_h a joke it isn't even funny..._'

"You're boaring me Naruto...If you want to pass this exam you'd better stop playing around." Sasori said. Naruto picked his brused and worn body up off the ground. He got to his feet unsteadly. His breath came out in short pants.

"I-I am being serious..." Naruto panted. He wiped the sweat off his brow. He coughed up a little blood. Sasori glared at Naruto.

"What a waste..." He said bitterly. _'And this is the Kyuubi container?_' Naruto looked up at him. "You genin trash...**go back to the academy where you belong**." Naruto's eyes widened as Sasori appeared in front of him. Sasori grabed Naruto by the neck holding him above the gound. He glared up in to Naruto's half concious eyes.

Sasori lowered his head to Naruto's ear, "_You won't interfear._" With those as his final words he threw Naruto aside in to the fathest wall. Naruto colided with the wall head first, five feet off the ground. He feel slumped against the wall in the dirt. Sasori watched him pitifully. The referee walked over to Naruto cautiously. He felt for a pulse. He found one. It was weakened meaning he was passed out, there was no jutsu in effect. The judge stood holding his arm up in Sasori's direction.

"The winner of this match is Sora, from the village hidden in the sand." The refree declaired. Sasori rolled his shoulders boredly walking past Naruto and up the stairs. Kaikia, Neji, and Kakashi all jumped down to Naruto's side. Kakashi gathered Naruto in his arms telling the others that he would be okay. Neji watched as Deidara walked down the stairs. He paused next to Sasori, listeing to something he said. What ever Sasori said Deidara smirked and continued down the stairs.

Deidara walked in to the ring and stood on the other side while Kakashi argued with the medical nins that Naruto would be fine and to leave him here. Deidara chuckled as he looked up at the Hokage's section. '_One strike Orochimaru and Sandame. Two more and the game is ours. You better hope this genin is better then the other one._' Deidara thought remembering what Sasori told him.

**_Deidara walked down the steps to enter the field. He paused seeing Sasori. "What is it, yeah?" Deidara asked. Sasori glanced at him._**

**_"The first warning has been lain." Sasori said and continued on his way up the stairs. Deidara smirked._**

Finally Kakashi was able to convince the medic nin to let Naruto stay. He carried him back up the stairs with Kaikia trailing behind him. When they passed Neji Kaikia stoped. She sent a nervous look to Neji. "Neji...becareful, you saw what they did to Naruto..." She said. Neji looked her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine don't worry. I'll use this fight as a way to get revenge for Naruto." Neji decided. Kaikia smiled.

"How about you just win this one for Konoha too?" She asked. Neji smiled. Deidara rolled his eyes feeling queesy.

"Will you two hurry it upover there? This is a battle not war. Your boyfriend ain't gonna die so go back up there and watch him get his ass kicked, yeah!" Deidara yelled. Neji turned to glare at Deidara, he pushed Kaikia to the stairs. She glanced back nervously before running out of the way. "About time..." Deidara commented.

The referee looked to both of the fighters. He raised his hand. He lowered it. "Begin!" He shouted jumping out of the way. Deidara staired Neji down. He plastered a smirk on his face.

'_This ones different. He's not a dope like the other one, but he's still nowhere near strong enough to take me on.' _Deidara thought. Neji slowly lowered him self in to his fighting stance, activating his Byakaugan. '_Hm, Byakaugan, eh? Should be intresting.'_

Neji ran forward throwing in his gentil fists. Deidara doged expertly. '_I can't let one of those fists touch me. If I do fighting those guards off will be a lot harder then we would like.'_ Deidara laughed as Neji grew frustrated by missing.

'_How am I missing? Even in the closeness none of my chakra is making contact. He's not from Konoha and he's only a genin, he can't be trained against this. Who is he really?' _Neji thought. He jumped back from Deidara. Deidara stoped doging seeing Neji stop. He raised an eyebrow curiously. Neji smirked. Deidara began to get really curious now. "You're in my range." Neji stated. Deidara blinked.

"...What, yeah?" He asked clulessly.

"I've traped you between the wall and my self. You are in my range and there is no escape." Neji said smirking. Deidara looked behind him boredly then to the Hyuga child. He shrugged.

"Do your worst, yeah." Deidara said tauntingly. Neji growled.

"Sixty-four palms!" he shouted charging in. Deidara spun on his heal creating a build up of dust. The on-lookers from the cloud all gasped as both fighters were swallowed by the raging dust. Impacts of Neji's sixty-four palms attack were heard threw the dust. Seconds later the dust stoped flying and it began to settle. Neji's palm cries were long finished.

Sasuke looked down in to the stands curiously. '_Neji never hit Deidara...his chakra is still completely intact, so I wonder waht Neji was relally attacking.'_

The cloud of smoke vanished to reveal Neji on the ground coughing up blood. The crowd gasped and looked around wildly. Cries of, 'What happened' and 'Wheres that Daisuke kid' erupted from the stands. Sasuke roamed the area with his eyes looking for Deidara.

Neji pushed him self oh to his hands and knees. _'What was that?'_ he thought. '_It was like...some kind of bomb erupted in side of me.' _Neji coughed up more blood. He stood up leaning against the wall. He glanced around the area for Deidara. '_Where'd he go?'_ Neji asked himself alarmed. He looked all around but couldn't spot Deidara anywhere.

Sasuke as well was looking around for him. '_Well this is odd...Well, then again it is Deidara were talking about here.' _he thought. Rei looked at Sasuke, she tugged on his arm. Sasuke looked down at her. "Hm?" He asked.

"What happened?" She asked. Sasuke smirked.

"It seems to me Deidara gave Neji a false sence of security and then when Neji charged in he planted a 'c1' bomb in the ground and then when Neji steped over it..._kaboom_. Using the smoke he probibally placed some microscopic bombs in there so when Neji breathed in they effected him." Sasuke said.

"But...what about all the impacts and Nejis constant yelling?" She asked slightly confused.

"A genjutsu I believe. If anyon knew about Deidara clay bombs then his identity would probibally be figured out by Orochimaru, Sandame, or mabye someone like Ibiki or Anko." Sasuke explained. Rei nodded turning back to the fight.

Deidara appeared behind Neji. "How'd you like that, yeah?" He asked. Neji swong around facing Deidara. He turned a little too quickly and went in to a coughing fit.

"What-what did you do?!" Neji exclaimed. Deidara smiled.

"Hm, yeah." Deidara said. He walked towards Neji. Neji went in to defence. "Don't bother, yeah. You're done, yeah." Deidara said. Neji shook his head.

"But how...you don't have a scratch on you. **Who are you _really?_**" Neji demanded. Deidara looked at him smirking. He walked forward. He pinned Neji to the wall.

"My name is...Deidara. _You will not interfear with our plans._" Deidara hised in his ear. He squeesed Neji's throat Knocking him out cold. He droped him to the ground. The Referee walked over and check on Neji. He was the same way Naruto was. Unconcious. The referee stood and looked at Deidara. Reluctantly he raised his hand.

"Winner of the final match, Daisuke of the village hidden in the sand."

Deidara smirked looking up in to the stands where Sasuke, Itachi, Rei, and Sasori stood. Sasuke drummed his fingers in the railing. Slowly, almost unnoticably, he nodded his head to Deidara. Deidara grinned Sadically. He slowly moved his foot and then jumped back throwing two Kunai at the walls on opposite ends of the stadium. Three bombs went off at the same time obscuring the stadium in thick black smoke.

Sandame, hokage stood up. His guards went on high allert. "What is going on?" He asked. The '_Sand Hokage_' looked threw the smoke, or tried to, narrowing his eyes.

'_It can't be...?_' He thought. As the smoke cleared four human figures became visible. The crowd gasped. In the smoke stood four people. Three wearing black cloaks with red clouds and one female wearing regular ninja atire. All unrevealed in their genjutsu. The Sandame's eyes widened, "Uchiha Itachi..." The hokage called. He looked at the rest of the Akatsuki members. His eyes shakeing in their sockets as they watched the scene below unsteadly. "..." Itachi looked up at the hokage upon hearing his name. "Why are you here?" The hokage asked holding a hand up to stop the anbufrom attacking yet.

"You'll have to ask Sasuke that." Itachi asked. The Sandame raised an eyebrow lowering his hand. The elders, jounin, and anyone old enough to know the Uchiha history gasped and called out dissagreements. The Hokage silenced them.

"Are you refering to your young brother?" Sandame asked. Itachi nodded earning gasps from the crowds. Kakashi gasped. Kaikia looked up at him curiously.

"Sensei what is it?" She asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"I should have seen the resemblance." He said in a normal tone, though in the dead silence of the curious crowed everyone heard. "I never would have thought..." Foot steps echoed into the room, focusing everyones attention to the door. The door flew open and in walked a teenager, much like the others, wearing a black cloak like his, apparent, comrades.

"Sorry I'm late. I wanted a barrier up to pervent anyone from getting in or out."

* * *

**So what do you think of that? This is a long one! Wow I didn't think it would be that long. Tell me seriously how i did. I want to know what you liked, didn't, and what I should improve on. **

**Okay so...I figured it out. Pain is the leader of the Akatsuki, and Konan is the girl. I just watched the newest Naruto manga last night and figured it out. So if I refer to Pain, thats the leader. And Konan is the girl that works with him or something like that...**

**FIVE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT ONE!!!**

**I don't kno when I'll get the next one out, partialy because I still need to think up the fight and stuff. Also I am in school now so homework and other school activities might keep me delayed. I certanially hope not though.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Kai-**


	21. 20: Akatsuki

**Wow over 4000 words in that last chapter! Ya's better like that! Sorry about some of those Typos.. Its mostly because of my Laptop. When I type I'm lying down on my bed so alot of times I can't it the keys right or I miss some. Sorry about that. But it will be fixed when I re-do all the chapters. Seeing as none of you said you wanted me to edit first I guess I'm going to save that until I'm finished with the story.**

**Reviews:**

**Chosha Kurenai: **Yup. I kinda guessed on that in the last part of the manga. I don't know how I'll glue that in to the story or even if it has any significants here at all. We shall see.

**Thanks all of you. Okay...Pein not pain XD. Sorry typos kill me! lol. Thanks everyone who reviewed I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**_Chapter 20:_**

_"I should have seen the resemblance." He said in a normal tone, though in the dead silence of the curious crowed everyone heard. "I never would have thought..." Foot steps echoed into the room, focusing everyones attention to the door. The door flew open and in walked a teenager, much like the others, wearing a black cloak like his, apparent, comrades._

_"Sorry I'm late. I wanted a barrier up to prevent anyone from getting in or out."_

Itachi didn't need turn around. He sighed, it was just like Sasuke to go do something else completely against the orders Sasuke _himself_ gave out. Deidara tickmaked, he bore holes into Sasuke with his heated glare. Sasori staried at Sasuke and then turned away shaking his head. Rei blinked confused.

_'What the hell?'_ She thought as Sasuke walked over to them. She gave him a questioning glance but Sasuke shrugged it off. He walked to the front of the group and staired up into the hokages tower. He looked past the leaf villages Hokage and looked straight in to Orochimaru, disguised as the Sand hokage's, face. Sasuke watch with sharp eyes as Orochimaru flinched. He smirked, '_Good...he recgonizes all of us..._' Sasuke looked at Rei and then back to Orochimaru to see if he noticed. Unforutanetly he couldn't. Orochimaru's eyes didn't seemed focused on either one of them. Sasuke glanced at Itachi noding his head. "**The villagers move take them down...Rei, come."** Sasuke ordered. The others nodded lightly.

Sasuke walked forward towards the Hokages stand. Rei tralled behind him. She sent one nervose glance up to Orochimaru and then covered it up with a determined, yet shakey, look. Sasuke noticed this. He slowed his pace and walked beside Rei. Sasuke caught her eye and gave her an encouraging smirk. Rei bit her lip regaining her composure. She could do this. Sasuke took in a deep breath stoping their walk meeters from the tower.

'_So far everything is going according to plan. The only thing that didn't happen was Gaara's transformation. Orochimaru must have been waiting for something else, but too bad for him things are still in our favor.'_ Sasuke thought. He staired up in to Orochimaru's eyes. The Hokage was still holding the anbu and jounin back with his hand as their signal.

"Why...Are you _really_ Sasuke Uchiha?" The hokage asked. Sasuke didn't remove his eyes from Orochimaru.

"That I am." He said. "Why I have returned with my _Trader _of a brother you needent know. All I ask of you is to step asside and allow us to that _Hokage_ beside you." Sasuke said. He glanced at the elete ninja around them. "Also they will be held back? That would be most appreciated." Sasuke finnished. The hokage looked down at him genually shocked.

"You're asking for premission to kill a Kage?!" The hokage exclaimed. Sasuke sighed. Well, he tried to keep this clean...

"Fine then have it your way." Sasuke turned to Itachi. "Itachi, take over on the outside. Rei and I will handle here." Sasuke sad refering to his early plan. The sand hokage looked at Rei narrowing his eyes.

"Rei, you _Trader_." He hissesd. Rei smirked, seeing his rage in being betraied fed her ego. It felt good to make the man she hated feel horrible. Sasuke smirked next to her.

"Orochimaru..." Sasuke started slyly. "It's been a while." he said. The hokage gasped looking to the 'Sand hokage' next to him. Sandame lowered his hand knowing the guards would not attack unless told to or necessary. "Sandame-sama." Sasuke called. The hokage kept his eyes locked on Orochimaru but listened intently to Sasuke. "As I said earlier I am not here for _you _or any other _kage_. I'm here for the low-life Orochimaru." Sasuke said, "Please step aside and allow Rei and I to finish our work."

Itachi watched thinking up what might have been going threw Sasuke's head. He had a general idea of what might happen but past experiences with his brother has proven that his plans can turn quite unprotictable and sometimes miss areas. That was already proven when Orochimatu didn't attack during Neji and Sasori's fight.

_'Okay i'm assuming that Orochimaru wasn't attacking because he was suspicious of Sasori and Deidara. I doubt he realized Sasuke and I were here. I'm sure Sasuke realized this too. He was surprised to see Rei on our side aswell. And if i'm not mistaken he was quite angery as well when he found out, I wonder why?'_ Itachi looked at them closer thinking. '_So...If Sasuke is asking for premission then the hokage will hold off his troups, so that means we don't fight the leaf but the Sound and sand ninja out side. But the barrier he put up stops them from getting in and anyone in here from getting out...'_ Itachi looked at the stands noticing an overly large amount of anbu. '_I see now. Sasuke was never talking about the Konoha or the enemies out side. He meant the ones **inside**. And as for Sasori and Deidara, Sasuke doesn't want them to fight Gaara,he wants them to stop him form transforming at all!'_

Orochimaru hissed in anger. "How dare you!" Orochimaru screeched kicking off the hokage podium and diving for Sasuke and Rei.

"Right!" Sasuke exclaimed to Rei as he jumped left. Rei pushed off to the right. Orochimaru crashed in to the ground. The earth spraied out, rocks flying. The snake sannin ran out lashing at Sasuke. The jounin surrounding them reacted by whipping out kunnai and starting to run.

"NO!" The hokage exclaimed holding his hand up. "Do not interfear!" He commanded. The jounin stoped looking weary. Sasuke smirked. '_Smart move old man._'

Rei ran from behind towards Orochimaru. The sound allies began to move trying to intrude, helping their leader. Itachi moved blocking their way. "Sasori, Deidara move now!" Itachi commanded. Deidara smirked.

"Don't have to tell me twice, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. He whipped the clay out of his bag and threw it. A giant clay bird ememerged. Deidara jumped on his bird flying above the stadium. The shield Sasuke had created was quite wide, large enough for Deidara to fly freely but restricted his bombing abilities. Sasori moved in to action running the same way Deidara went only by ground. He jumped in to the stand where Gaara and Temari and Kankaroo stood about to join the fight. Kankaroo started to unhook Karasu. Sasori smirked.

"You're honeslty planing to use a _puppet_ against _me_?" Sasori asked amused.

Itachi took out a quarter of the sound and penetrating sand ninja. First those who dared to attempt aiding Orochimaru and then moving on to those filling in to their spots. "Hn." A sound ninja just attempted to take him out with some sound waves. Itachi moved behind the ninja decapating him. He landed on the ground and looked at the others. Sasori had Kankaroo tied up with his own puppet, the Karasu, and was now taking on Temari. Deidara was dealing with Gaara tiring him with his bombs. If they were lucky he wouldn't lose control and go into his deamon state.

Sasuke backflipped doging a Snake Orochimaru summoned. He spun driving a kunai in to the skull of a snake attempting to take a large bite out of him from behind. He tossed the snake asside. "Rei?" Sasuke called noticing the absence of his female teammate. He heard a shreak and spun back around to face Orochimaru. Rei nelt on the ground pinned by a snake biting in to her ankle. She clutched her arms bending low groaning in pain as the black markings on her skin burned red. Orochimaru looked at her in disgust.

"You _dirty little trader_!" He exclaimed. "I'll _kill_ you for betraying me!" Orochimaru's rage was growing out of control. Sasuke cursed running towards Orochimaru. He reached into his Akatsuki cloak and drew his sword, the kusangi. Orochimaru completed some handseals, "Shuriken no jutsu!" He yelled sending them towards Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back doging the flying projectiles.

Itachi looked back after choping one guy in half. He glared as Orochimaru tried to kill his little brother with suck a pitiful attack. "...You under estimte us." Itachi commented quietly to himself. Itachi activated his sharingan and glanced around the room. Ten more. Itachi set off quickly set on finishing the last of their victums.

* * *

Naruto stirred in the stands. He groaned sitting up. His neck throbed along with most of his other body parts. He stood rubbing his head. Looking around from the back of the room he spoted Kakashi standing against the railing looking anxiously around the room. Curious Naruto walked forward towards his sensei. 

Before he could even get close warm, sticky liquid splashed his back. Naruto frose recgonizing the metalic iron smell. Blood. Naruto forgot to breath as he turned to come face to face with the tip of a very sharp, very blood stained blade. What scared him though wasnt the sword in his face it was the body it cut threw that lay at his feet. Naruto trembled backing away from the blood stained corps. At the sound of metal and leather Naruto snapped his head up.

Before him stood a man. Early twenties. Vaugly familar. Naruto stood before him, a dull expression on his face as he stair in to the others eyes. He _knew _he had met this man before. Without thinking he said the first thing that poped in to his head. He knew it was wrong. He knew he was stupi for saying it but he did anyway. Mabye it was from all the shock he's been recieving and the very obvious similarities between the two. Whatever the reason he cursed himself for blurting out, "Sasuke?" in the mans face.

He noticed the mans eyebrows shoot up at the meantion of Sasuke's name. The man pointed, raising his arm from the inside of his black red cloud cloak, over the railing towards the hokage podium. "Sasuke's over there. I am Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's elder brother." Itachi said politely. Naruto blinked.

"U...chiha?" Naruto muttered out. "But...aren't they...all dead?" Itachi shook his head.

"Do I look dead?" Itachi asked. Naruto shook his head, 'no'. Itachi smirked. "Sasuke isn't dead either..." Itachi said. Naruto blinked.

"Sasuke's an..Uchiha?" Naruto asked. Itachi refrained from smacking himself.

"I said he was my brother, didn't I?" Naruto nodded dumbly. A loud bang from the stadium brought him out of his stupid state. Naruto let out a yell as another explosion went off shaking the stadium. Kakashi heard the yell and spun around. Instantly seeing Itachi so close to Naruto set him off.

"**Get away from him**!" Kakashi yelled runing at Itachi. Itachi moved effortlessly out of the way. Naruto looked at Kakashi shocked.

"Wait wait!" Naruto called. "I'm confused. Whats going on? Why is everyone fighting?" Naruto asked. Kakashi glared at Itachi.

"Don't go near him Naruto. He's an S-ranked criminal along with his brother." Kakashi said. Naruto gasped.

"But...they saved us!" Naruto said. Kakashi scoffed.

"Yeah they saved us because that was our mission. I can't _believe_ I neglected all the signs that pointed to who Sasuke really was." Kakashi said sickened. "Sasuke is in the Akatsuki, Naruto. Itachi-_senpai_ would you like to tell him what that is?" Kakashi asked angerly. Itachi looked at them emotionlessly.

"By all means Kakashi, tell the boy all you know." Itachi said. "It won't effect us any."

* * *

**Okay...Yeah sorry It took so long. The planing took a while. The next chapter, which is the last one for this fight, might take a while to write. I have school, reading, stress, a life, and lazyness issues to get over. But don't worry I write best when I feel the urge to write like today!**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter! FIVE reviews for the next one. Now I am going to work on Sasuke...did she just call you...DADDY? and parts of the next chapter for this story!**

**-Kai-**


	22. 21: Who? What? and Why?

**Hm...Yeah I don't think there were any questions I had to answer this time...were there? Oh well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and staied loyal to my really delaied update XD.**

**Please read on and enjoy. ...Wow..I really didn't have alot to say today. huh...**

**Chapter 21:**

_"Yeah they saved us because that was our mission. I can't believe I neglected all the signs that pointed to who Sasuke really was." Kakashi said sickened. "Sasuke is in the Akatsuki, Naruto. Itachi-senpai would you like to tell him what that is?" Kakashi asked angrily. Itachi looked at them emotionless._

_"By all means Kakashi, tell the boy all you know." Itachi said. "It won't effect us any."_

Kakashi glared at Itachi. Naruto looked between the two, confusion was very apparent on his face. "Kakashi...sensei?" He asked slowly. "This is the guy that picked Sasuke up at the bridge, isn't he? And Sasuke helped us...so why is this man bad if Sasuke's not?" Naruto asked.

"Because Sasuke is not 'good'." Kakashi said. "He's in the same league as this guy and his two teammates." Kakashi spoke not one removing his eyes from Itachi.

"You mean Sora and Dai-"

"Sasori and Deidara, if you please." Itachi said cutting Naruto off. Naruto looked at him, eyebrows knitted together.

"Those are their real names." Kakashi said. "Sora and Daisuke are just names they used to get in to the exams. Itachi was their 'Sensei' and Sasuke filled the role of extra student." Kakashi began to lay out whats been going on to Naruto as clearly as he could. "Right now their names mean nothing to you. But they would later on. Theses four are deadly Assassin's's. Mercenaries, if you will, of the evil organization. _Akatsuki_." Kakashi spat out the name with much venom.

* * *

Sasuke kicked off the wall slicing threw another snake. He jumped up straight in to the air. "Wanna play dirty then fine by me," Sasuke said. Sasuke twisted toward Orochimaru, whipping his body in a spinning motion before releasing a barrage of red hot flames around him. As he spun he gained momentum hurling him inside his fire vortex straight into the ground atop Orochimaru. 

Orochimaru hissed in pain. Sasuke's attack died out and he flipped away. Sasuke skidded to a stop trying to control his breathing. It took a lot of stamina to keep that vortex spinning. He shook his head regaining control. Small flames still danced around the battle field. Orochimaru stood, his body scorched from the flames of Sasuke's jutsu. He glared at Sasuke with a killer hate. Sasuke glanced at Rei as she writhed in pain on the ground from the curse mark. Sasuke reached in to his back pocket and pulled out a pair of black gloves and bandages. He slipped the gloves on and quickly wound the black rubber bandages up his arms.

"I'm ending this Orochimaru!" Sasuke stated threw clutched teeth. Orochimaru smirked threw his glare.

"I'd like to see you try!" Orochimaru hissed.

"Ra-ugh!" Sasuke let out a yell as he ran to Orochimaru. He was there in seconds throwing punches and kicks like a tornado. Orochimaru jumped around dodging Sasuke's blows. Sasuke growled as Orochimaru caught him with his elbow and landed a kick on Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke stumbled back, regaining control he just dodged an ax-kick by Orochimaru. He spun throwing a back hook-kick before missing and moving behind Orochimau throwing a kick to his head. Orochimaru ducked diving to the side. He rolled and jumped back on his feet.

Sasuke reached into his back pocket pulling out three kunai. He positioned them in his hands behind his back. Looping his chakra in to tiny, invisible threads connecting them to the kunai Sasuke pulled back. He gathered some distance from Orochimaru before throwing the kunai. Orochimaru smirked jumping up to doge them. Sasuke smirked pulling his arms back. The Kunai immediately changed course heading for Orochimaru. The first two kunai made their mark embedding themselves in to his arms. The third kunai however missed it's target and embedded it's self in to one of the stadiums walls. Sasuke cursed, canceling the chakra thread that was attached to the third kunai.

His plan wouldn't work as well now...

He bit his thumb, letting the blood flow out on to the chakra thread and then made the sign of the dragon.

-KABOOM-

The kunai stuck in Orochimaru's arms blew up, tearing his arms to shreads.

"RAAAGAAH!"

Smoke obscured the area around Orochimaru. His screams of pain seemed to have paused all other activities. Sasuke watched sprawled on the ground as blood leaked out of his fingers. He pushed him self up so his upper body rested on one elbow. The smoke began to clear. Red globs spallatered all over the ground. Orochimaru screamed twisting his body as he stood thrashing in the same spot madly. Chunks of flesh littered the gound with bone. Orochimaru's arms were gone. Scattered on the ground in pieces.

"YOU! YOU BASTARD! YOU...YOU RUINED MY ARMS!" Orochimaru bellowed. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He thrashed blindly, still. His eyes glaring holes in Sasuke as he yelled. Sasuke smirked.

"I'd love to see you do so." He said tauntingly. "I've taken away you're jutsu and half of your Taijutsu." Sasuke said, pushing himself up on to his feet. He laughed dryly. "I'd _love_ to see you _kill_ me."

Orochimaru let out another ear percing scream. Sasuke wiped the blood off his cheek. He wondered how easy this fight woul be now that Orochimaru had no arms to use.

* * *

Naruto shook as his hands gripped the metal bar. His eyes were wide, glued to the battle below. In the pit of his stomach he felt the urge to vomit. Watching the blood poor out of Orochimaru's arms was to much for his inexperienced stomach to handle. He slid down to his knees, still looking below as Orochimaru bellowed curses at Sasuke. 

Kakashi turned to Itachi, "So that's him. Sasuke." He said. There was a bitter note in his sentence. As if he dissaproved of Sasuke's doings. As if he should have an influence over him. Itachi caught it and glared at Kakashi.

"Do you have something to share?" Itachi asked. Kakashi looked at him.

"I do. What have you done to that boy?" he asked, his jaw clenched. "What have you turned him in to?"

"I've turned him in to? I haven't done a thing. This is who he is. Who _we_, the Akatsuki, are." Itachi responded. Kakashi scoffed.

"What the Akatsuki are? Power hungry? That boy was such a sweet child...we thought he was dead...and you were off corupting his mind!" Kakahsi exclaimed. Naruto looked back hearing his sensei yell at Sasuke's brother.

"I gave him a choice." Itachi said. "He had the choice of staying in Konoha or comming with me. He chose me. He followed me. He learned from me. And now he's himself. His decisions are his. I no longer hold much control over him." Itachi confessed. Kakashi unclenched his jaw but his fist was tight.

"...I can't bring my self to believe that." Kakashi said. His voice a harsh wisper.

Naruto staired between his sensei and Sasuke's brother, his face losing color. '_He had a choice_?'

* * *

Sasuke backed up slightly as the sound four jumped down between Orochimaru and himself. They sent him malicious glares as they causiously backed up to their leader. Orochimaru growled and kicked and screamed as they attempted to gather him up and carry him out of the village. He was being far to uncooperitive for his underlings. Eventually though the four managed to stablize Orochimaru and back him away from the Uchiha boy. 

Sasuke glanced at the stands to check with Itachi what he should do. Itachi gave a slight inclination with his head to step back. Sasuke nodded, moving his feet back a few steps, one foot at a time. Sasuke realized something. '_He want's me to let Orochimaru get away?_' Sasuke thought looking up at Itachi. Sasori and Deidara, whom had their targets under control, looked curiously at Itachi too. Itachi glanced back at Sasuke. '_Why?_' Itachi turned his head away and Sasuke did what he had to.

He droped his barrier around the stadium.

Imedeatly the sound four grabed Orochimaru, weary of his wounds, and ran as fast as they could, fleeing from battle. Sasuke stood back watching them go. For the first time in five years, he failed a mission.

* * *

Naruto watched from above. "Why did he let him go?" He asked. "He could have won!" Naruto said. Itachi looked at Naruto before turning to his brother, whom had gone over to Rei's panting form slumped against the groud. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Rei before turning to Itachi. 

"Naruto makes a good point." He said. "Why did Sasuke let him go?"

Itachi ignored Kakashi's question. He sent a two fingered signal to Deidara and Sasori. Both males jumped up and ran out of the stadium. Itachi jumped down to Sasuke kneeling next to him.

"How's the arm?" he asked. Sasuke flinched, non-visibly. He scoffed.

"So you noticed?" Sasuke asked. Itachi noded. He took Rei from Sasuke and tossed her unconcious body over his shoulder.

"You're aim on that last attack was off. You rarelly ever miss, espically when the target isn't moving." He pointed out. "You've probibally done worse to his ego then killing him could have done. Remember what I taught you. About treating your enemies to the worse possible sinarios?" Sasuke nodded.

"There are punishments worse then death." Sasuke recited, with a smirk. "I get it." He said. Itachi nodded. He stood with his little brother and together they walked out of Konoha with Rei over Itachi's shoulder.

The hokage watched them leave. He was positive taking both the Uchiha brothers at once was a mistke. Bur hearing of the injury in Sasuke's shoulder suprised him. Why would they send a wounded boy to fight a legendary Sanin? Was it that they thought of him as expaldable? ..No that couldn't be it. Itachi had stepped in and stoped Sasuke from harming himself further. Could the Akatsuki really have such faith in a child? To carry out a task as deadly as that? Could they be that heartless, or was it someting else. Why not use Itachi? He was obviously more powerful then Sasuke. Right?

Kakashi jumped down in front of the Hokage. "Hokage sama..." Kakashi said. Silence filled the stadium. Slowly the hokage faced Kakashi. He'd come to his final realization.

"Kakashi...I must speak with you. You and Jiriaia must come to my ofice tonight. ...Tell Iruka and the othr jounin to come as well." He siad.

"I fear...Konoha just got draged in to the middle of a war..."

* * *

**Wow...I know. I actually got a chapter out. Long time, ne? Sorry about that wait. I've been busy with school and stuff and I have a raffel to sell (and I haven't even started on it yet...). But enought of my excuses. I finished the chapter so REVIEW! I want over five!**

**Hahaha! okay. Ask any questions and stuff that you want. I like good reviews.**

**-Kai**


	23. 22: Liar

**Okay...I'm still alive. Actually I'm starting this chapter in school XD! Idk why, extra time on the PC for once I guess. I'm sorry Its taking so long again. I'm still busy with school work and making sure I get above a 90 in all my classes.**

**O.o I'm...now being threatened with Grunnies...I think I'll get this out. I certainly do not want one of _those_ (dangerous yes adorable) things on my tail!**

* * *

_Kakashi jumped down in front of the Hokage. "Hokage sama..." Kakashi said. Silence filled the stadium. Slowly the hokage faced Kakashi. He'd come to his final realization._

_"Kakashi...I must speak with you. You and Jiriaia must come to my office tonight. ...Tell Iruka and the other jounin to come as well." He said._

_"I fear...Konoha just got dragged in to the middle of a war..."_

Sasuke followed close behind Itachi, carrying Rei over his undamaged shoulder. Deidara caught up to Sasuke and looked at him smirking.

"You know the leader is going to give you an ear full when we get back, yeah," He said, holding back an obvious laughter. "Your first failure...yeah..." he said changing his tone to a wistful, sad tone. Sasuke turned to him twitching.

"Dei...do you want us to return with one less member?" Sasuke asked. "I'm already in trouble so I don't really mind a little more." Deidara paled turning ahead.

"Never mind, yeah..." Deidara said moving faster ahead, out of arm reach. His eyes wandered to Rei. "What about her? You promised her a place..." Sasuke was silent. Sasori and Itachi glanced at Sasuke waiting to see what he would say.

"..."

"You don't have much leverage over Pain-sama now." Itachi said. "Good luck." Sasuke lowered his head so his bangs over shadowed his eyes.

"Itachi..." He said. "How much time do we have before we hit Akatsuki territory?" He asked. Itachi closed his eyes turning his head forward.

"Thirty minnutes." he said, simply. "Not alot of time for a plan. You'd better hurry."

* * *

"...You failed?" Pain said calmly. Sasuke remained in his forward bow position. 

"Hai, Pain sama. Orochimaru escaped, though usage of his arms has been blocked." Sasuke reported. Pain was silent for a while.

"Don't mess up again." he said. Sasuke nodded. "Now, about the Servant from Orochimaru you brought to me. Was she any help?" Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Not completely." he said. "She was with the planing and figuring out his weaknesses. When it came to fighting Orochimaru was able to disable her threw the curse seal."

"Seems to me she'll be more of a hindrance then a help, but none the less...she may stay, we may find use of her in the future." He said. "Go now. I have another assignment for you later." Sasuke bowed and left immediately. He closed the steel door behind him walking across the hall to where a groggy Rei sat propped up against.

Rei looked up as Sasuke neared her. "Hey," she mumbled, curious as to what happened. Sasuke looked at her.

"You're staying." he said. Rei let out a breath of relief. Sasuke leaned down and hoisted Rei up on to his lean back. The lair halls were deserted, completely void of life except for the two teens. Rei rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" Rei asked suddenly as they entered Sasuke's room. Sasuke shrugged her off on to the bed.

"What do you mean? Its no hassle. You have potential and your a valuable key to defeating Orochimaru and learning about his practices." Sauske explained. Rei nodded. That was a valid reason. And to tell the truth thats about what she was expecting from him. "You should rest. That seal took allot more out of you then it should have." Sasuke said changing the subject. Rei didn't respond but she lied her head down on the pillow at the top of the bed. She listened to Sauske's footsteps fade away before being pulled in to a world of dreamless slumber.

Sasuke crawled out of the cave that their lair was hidden deep inside of. He spotted his brother sitting outside on the ledge, leg bent to his chest and his arm draped around it. Sauske walked over and stood beside his brothers sitting from. For a while neither spoke. The whistling wind blowing threw their raven hair spoke for them.

Sauske's eyes winced before opening fully again as they stared up at the glowing moon before them. Wispy clouds covering part of the glowing orb that hung in the sky before their faces.

"Did it bring back memories?" Itachi asked, quietly, his words vague and from the point. Sasuke knew what he meant all the same.

"..It did." Sauske responded. "It made me wonder...what would have happened if they were dead. If we'd never..." Sasuke trailed off. Itachi kept his eyes off of his little brother. Instead they were focused on the trees beneath the ledge.

"We know...What might have-No. What was _going_ to happen if..."

Sasuke frowned at Itachi's words. Itachi looked up in time to catch the sudden emotion. He curved his lip up.

"Are...you remorseful?" Itachi asked. Sauske closed his eyes tilting his head towards the sky.

"That I am..." he said, just above a whisper. "Mom and dad...aunt and uncle...our cousins...and grand parents. The village." He shook his head. His head fell in the direction of the ground. Sasuke's fists were clenched tightly at his side. His body hurled straight down in to a crouch as his fist made contact with the ground. A fist sized crater was left where his hand hit. Sasuke glared at the ground. His red sharingan eyes glaring with pure hate. "It's so _hard_ for me to know that it was all **a fucking act**!" Sauske screamed. He riped his fist to the right dragging it threw the rock, sending a surge of electricity tearing up the ground until it made contact with a rather large tree. The tree exploded due to the sheer power and force. A fire stood in its place before slowly withering down. The embers played across Sasuke's face.

Itachi sat emotionless to it all. Sasuke's breathing slowed to a normal pace. He removed his fist from the earth and let out a deep breath falling back on his butt. His arms holding him up. Itachi finally looked over at his brother. Sasuke had his eyes closed in a scowl. He knew, truly Sasuke did feel bad for their clan, yet he knew his hate overpowered it. The fake love they gave him still stayed but their hate stayed with him more.

Itachi memorized the look of pain hidden beneath Sasuke's invisible mask. Suddenly his hate for the clan was rekindled. He wished he could bring them back just to take them out again.

With Sasuke by his side this time.

* * *

**A little over 1000 words...not too bad..but not allot. Sorry its short. I wanted to get this out just for the heck of it. I dunno when I'm gonna update. I gotta figure out something to do next... Hehehe... X'3**

**So please review...comment...list ideas...stuff...I'm going to go work on Sasuke...did she just call you...DADDY?! now... Thanks for reading and being loyal. I'm just on a small writes block. I didn't think that'd happen for this story. But I'll get over it soon. I just need to think on a way to get my ideas together for my REAL idea on the story.**

**once again. Thanks.**

**-Koneko-**


	24. 23: Decieve

**Yes...I'm actually starting on this one...and it hasn't been a month break yet! Wooo! Ha okay. Here we go...**

* * *

_Itachi sat emotionless to it all. Sasuke's breathing slowed to a normal pace. He removed his fist from the earth and let out a deep breath falling back on his butt. His arms holding him up. Itachi finally looked over at his brother. Sasuke had his eyes closed in a scowl. He knew, truly Sasuke did feel bad for their clan, yet he knew his hate overpowered it. The fake love they gave him still stayed but their hate stayed with him more._

_Itachi memorized the look of pain hidden beneath Sasuke's invisible mask. Suddenly his hate for the clan was rekindled. He wished he could bring them back just to take them out again._

_With Sasuke by his side this time._

Pein waited while Deidara and Tobi finished up their little cat fight. The fight ended when Deidara punched Tobi in the back of his head leaving him in tears and is famous rant of 'Tobi thinks Deidara sempai is mean!'. Sasuke and Rei stood beside each other in front of Pein waiting for him to give the announcements.

"Since we have a new addition to the Akatsuki there is going to be a slight change in groups. Deidara and Sasori, Itachi and Kisame instead of Sasuke and Itachi and Kisame and Tobi, Tobi and Zetzu, Hidan and Kazuku, and Sasuke and Rei." Pein said. The door opened and A woman with blue hair walked in to the room. "Konan..." Pein addressed her. She walked over to him and handed him a file before situating herself behind Pein. "For once, all of you will have a mission. Itachi, Kisame: you two are to infiltrate sound and finish the mission Sasuke led-and failed- the last time." Pein sent a look at Sasuke, whom bowed his head.

"It won't happen again." He said. Pein looked on.

"Sasori and Deidara: You two are to head to the sound village. Start on our plan by Sasori's connections and head back. You know what I'm talking about." Sasori nodded laughing lightly while Deidara 'humphed with a smirk. Pein continued on, "Zetsu and Tobi: ...Tobi you already know what you are needed to do. As for Hidan and Kazuku: Go to the grass village, incognito and gather us followers. Sasuke, Rei..." Pein paused looking them over. "You two are to go to the hiden waterfall village, pose as genin and then get in to he leaders office and exterminate him. Sasuke...you know the rest of the plan?" Pein asked, at the end making sure Sasuke could figure it out. Sasuke smirked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Heh, no problem. I think I already have you figured out." Sasuke said, cockily. Pein staired indiferently.

"As expected." Pein looked at Itachi. "After you're mission, I don't suspect it will take long, head to the waterfall and stay with Sasuke and Rei. Kisame you report back to me in the rain village. Take all of your things for this will be the last time we meet here." Pein closed his eyes letting out a breath at the end of his directions. "After the rest of you are done, do as you please till I summon you again." With that Pein and konan vanished from the room.

* * *

A day passed. 

Sasuke stopped suddenly three miles from the hidden water fall village. He whipped out a kunai and turned to Rei, a sadistic smirk on his face. Rei raised an eyebrow as she came to a stop behind him.

"...What are you thinking?" She asked, flatly. Sasuke shrugged. He twirled the kunai on his finger before catching its handle.

"I really hope your not against masochism..." He said.

About ten minutes later Sasuke smirked at their cut up and bloody bodies. Rei looked at him as though he were insane, which might not be all that far from the truth. Sasuke returned her look. "What?" He asked. "Never seen a man cut up himself up a little?" he asked. Rie smriked at his tone.

"None as crazy as you..." She mumbled. She winced from the pressure she put on her cut leg when she took a step forward. "Did we have to go this far? We'll be lucky to make it to the village before we pass out." Rei said as the blood trailed down her arms and legs and stomach staining her clothes and the grass beneath them. Sasuke nodded.

"Yep. We need to look worn out and injured so they will believe us when we say we were attacked and we want to be ninja to defend our selves. We have some training but were not that good -Which of course we _won't seem_ until we take the exam and pass them-."

Rei let out a sigh. "I get it. I get it." She siad. "Just..come on, I'm starting to feel lightheaded already."

Rei brushed past Sasuke, her puddle of blood following her as she went. Sasuke walked beside her trailing his own pile. Two miles later Sasuke leaned against a tree, panting. Rei collasped beside him, breathing heavily. The sun was beating down on the tree tops over them. The warm air gaining humidity as they neared the moist village. Rei wiped her forehead, staining her hand in blood and sweat.

"H-how m-much...l-lon-longer?" She asked, trying to regain her compoisure. Sasuke took heavy breaths. He licked his dry, bloody lips.

"I'd say...another mile...and we should be there...should," Sasuke replied. He tilted his head up and squinted his eyes trying to see the sun threw the tree tops. Judging from the blurriness of his vision, the tree coverage, and amount of sun still getting threw; he guessed it was about two in the afternoon. Rei would have groaned if she had the energy to.

"A-another...m-mile?!" She gasped. "Can't we just wait here? I'm sure someone from the village will walk by and see us." Her statement brought out a hollow laugh from Sasuke.

"Yeah we can do that...or we can wait and instead of it being some one from the village it can be a bandit or enemy village mistaking us for some one else. And since were about ready to kick-the-bucket now...I don't think we'll do that great of a job staying alive." Sasuke explained. He grunted and pushed off the tree. "Come on." He said looking down at Rei. "If we go now we should be there or be found before nightfall." Rei nodded and pulled herself to her feet. She sent Sasuke a glare.

"If you ever..and I mean _ever_ suggest doing somethign this stupid again...make sure you remind me to kill you myself." Rei threatened. Sasuke smirked turning his back to her and begining to walk.

"Ah ah." Sasuke said, waging his finger at her. "Respect your **sempai**'s decisions. Don't forget who's more experienced." Rei rolled her eyes at his taunt, none the less following behind at a slower pace. She could only hope that they made it to the village soon, before they lost too much blood.

* * *

Sasuke let out a held breath. "Made it."

"Oh thank goodness..." She whispered. Rei's knees buckled benieth her. Sasuke chuckled. Taking short steps he droped beside her on his butt. Rei looked over at him. "I'm...you...you're one psyco...I'm not following you're lead again." Rei snapped at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked.

"Remember our conversation." Sasuke taunted. He pulled him self to his knees. "Think you can pretend to be passed out?" Sasuke asked, suddenly right over Rei's hunched form. Rei gasped falling back on her butt.

"Gosh Sasuke..." Rei mubbled, letting out a breath. "I suppose so." She answered to his previous question. Sasuke smirked.

"Good. Then do that until we make it in the village." Sasuke told Rei. "No wait. I changed my mind. Stay like that till you are in the hospital. Then, after you are healed wake up. Hopefully I'll be treated by then to and we can put this stupid plan in to action." Sasuke said, changing his mind about his plan that he created less then twenty seconds ago.

"So I can sleep now?" Rei asked.

"Yes. You may sleep now." Sasuke said.

"Really?"

"Really." Sasuke echoed. Rei immedeatly fell back closing her eyes. By the time Sasuke's bloody form was over her own she was out cold. Sasuke sighed. He heaved her cut up form in his arms carring her towards the village gates which began to come in to view over the tops of the trees. Feining a desperate facial expression Sasuke managed to run Rei to the gates and fool the guards.

"Please..." Sasuke said, he fell to his knees, still holding Rei in his arms. "Please, we were attacked and-" Sauske coughed out blood. "We need...please help...at least help her if not me." Sasuke pleaded to the guards gesturing to Rei. The guards at the gate exchanded looks before slowly approaching Sauske and the unconcious Rei. '_Thats it...come help the poor defenseless teens..._' Sasuke baited in side his mind. One of the guards crouched dow next to him. He felt Rei's pulse.

"These injuries are horrid. Also, her pulse is weak. Let's get them help, their harmless." He concluded. The other guards nodded bening down next to Sasuke. One carried Rei while the other's helped Sasuke up and to his feet, supporting him as they walked in to the village.

A sly smirk rested on Sasuke's face. '_That's right...I'm totally harmless...right now. But just you wait._'

* * *

**Because I don't feel like making you wait anylonger and also...that seems like a very nice place to stop. As long as these chapters are over 1000 words and they are good and have a nice place to stop (aka clifhanger) then I have no problem stoping them.**

**Please review and message. Give helpful reviews. I know I haven't updated a whole lot, I'm sorry. I'm having alot of stress problems with school and everything. I'll do it when I can. Right now I'm praying to summer to come and fast. -sigh- Okay, five reviwes.**

**-Koneko**


	25. 24: Acceptance

**SolitaryWarrior: Yes Sol. I know XD I know. I had a lot to catch up on after I got beter and also...That chapter doesn't come in to play for a while now, thank you. lol. I'm working on it...I'm workin on it.**

* * *

_"These injuries are horrid. Also, her pulse is weak. Let's get them help, their harmless." He concluded. The other guards nodded bening down next to Sasuke. One carried Rei while the other's helped Sasuke up and to his feet, supporting him as they walked in to the village._

_A sly smirk rested on Sasuke's face. **'That's right...I'm totally harmless...right now. But just you wait.'**_

* * *

Sasuke poked Rei's cheek boredly. He'd woken up a week ago after being treated for his 'injuries'. Seven days he sat there, poking her, sleeping, eating, doing push ups (when no one was looking of course), and more poking. He was beyound bored.

'_How can one person sleep so much? I thought she was strong..._' Sasuke thought, boredly. He flicked a piece of hair that dangled in front of his face. He was annoied by the one strand that hung down right in between his eyes. Every time he moved it. it came right back to him. His hair was out of its natural spike since he'd just showered. As the day went on and it dried it'd spike again though, just as he liked it.

Sasuke sat by Rei's bed. He brought his one hand away from the cheek it was poking and lied it on the bed. His hand flicking his hair fell down as he slamed his head on the bed. "Wake up..." He groaned. He waited a full thirty seconds before lifting his head and glaring at Rei. "...I said, wake up..." Sasuke repeated.

Rei twitched.

Sasuke sat up straight, watching her intently. '_Come on...come on...wake up..._' He silently urged her. Her body twitched again. Shifting. Turning.

She stoped.

Sasuke's eye twitched. His head met the bed, again.

"Sir, you're still recovering. We can not allow you to leave just-"

"I'm fine." Sasuke snapped, intrupting the nurse.

"But your friend...She's not even-"

"She's fine too." Sasuke said, quickly before the nurse could finish. Sasuke looked at the cloth in his hand wraped around something thin and square shaped before shoving it in his back with a shrug.

"Sir...What are you-"

"Rei hurry up." Sasuke said. The black haired girl following the Uchiha sighed.

"I am moving, Sasuke." She replied. Rei zipped up her bag hooking it over her shoulder. "Ready."

Sasuke zipped his up. "Good." He turned to the nurse. "Do you know where we can find the leader or hokage or who ever runs this village?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but, it would be better if you'd stay put and rest. I can ask the kage to come to you." The nurse said.

"Tell me where the kage is." Sasuke demanded, ignoreing her offer. The nurse sighed in defeat.

"Fine...it's the tallest tower in the middle of the village. You can get there from here easily. From the front entrance, go straight, take a right, and then go straight again. That will take you towards the village center. Then its just a matter of navagating your way threw the crowds and market place." The nurse said. Sasuke nodded. "Would you like me to write that-"

"No." Sasuke said. "Come on, Rei." Sasuke tossed his bag on his shoulder, leading the way to the door. Rei followed behind Sasuke obidently.

"W-wai-"

The rest of the nurses words were cut off as Sasuke closed the door behind him and Rei.

"We'll cut all that and just head to the center." Sasuke said. "I don't want anyone to see us until were trusted by the kage." Rei nodded.

"Then we'll take the trees and shadows until were a minnutes walk to the kage's office. If we're caught tree hoping-"

"They'll know we're ninja's." Sasuke finnished. He nodded, walking out of the hosptal.

"Shouldn't we check out?" Rei asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"It won't matter in the long run." Sasuke replied.

"You're too cocky." Rei mubbled. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"What was that?" he asked. Rei stiffened, to his content.

"Nothing." She said, quickly. Sasuke smirked.

"Thought so." Sasuke took a turn down a shadowed alley. Luckly for him there was a couple trees at the end, leading to a more forested area surrounding the village. Sasuke ginned, innerly, at their luck. Rei followed behind Sasuke, up in to the trees as he led his way to the Mizukage tower.

* * *

"...It's big." Rei comented quietly. Sasuke sent her a look.

"You've never seen one before?" he asked. Rei shook her head.

"No...not since I snuck around the Hokage tower in Konoha." Rei looked at the tower that took up a majority of the villages center. "Other then that short moment I've never seen one, upclose at least." Sasuke shrugged. He'd never really seen them that much himself, but it wasn't enough to impress him. He lived in Konoha as a small child, a small child with with big dreams and even bigger goals. Goals he was reaching now, making his dream come true.

"Sasuke..." Rei said, waving a hand in front of his downcast eyes. She'd noticed this habit whenever he was deep in thought about something. "Sasuke?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke jolted in his place on the tree, nearly knocking both of them off. Rei gasped, avoiding a yell. Sasuke leaned back, his shoulder she held on to shaking her off. Sasuke fell back as well. He managed to attach his feet to the tree, using Chakra and grab hold of Rei before she fell to the ground. Rei glared at Sauske.

"Nice one, genious." She comented dryly. She stuck her feet to the trunk of the tree and flipped up over Sasuke on to the tree branch. Sasuke pulled himself up, standing on the tree the right way.

"Hn..." Sasuke snorted. "Let's go already." He jumped out of the tree, behind an alley. He glanced around the corner of the alley in to the brightly lit village, one of the only days of the year when the sun actually shined. He waited, Rei behind him, for a large crowd to pass that they could merge into.

"There's one." Rei said, pointing an on comming crowd out to Sasuke. She'd caught on to what he was dong with out much trouble. Sasuke nodded agreeing on the size.

The crowd past them and Sasuke grabbed Rei's arm quickly belnding them in to the crowd. They walked straight to the Mizukage's office. "Don't forget to pretend to be weak." Sasuke wispered to her in warning.

Rei looked at the floor irrated. "Don't forget to hide that ego." She replied quietly. Sasuke's lack of reply made her wonder if he heard her or just chose to ignore it.

* * *

Sasuke's nose scrunched up. The old mans office smelled of something nasty. Rotten fish and mold if he had to guess. Now that he thought about it, that was precisely why he hated Kisame's room in the Akatsuki base. The current base anyway. After they took over the rain village...Now he wasn't so happy. Living in a place like Kisame's room...maybe they'd be able to freshen it up or something. Put a little-

"Sasuke!" Rei exclaimed loudly in the raven haired boy's ear. Sasuke jumped, snapping his head around to her. He glanced around, realizing they were before the Mizukage and he'd been off daydreaming. How embarassing. Not that he cared.

"What?" He asked. Rei shook her head.

"Excuse him. He's very scatterbrained." Rei informed the Mizukage. Sasuke would have glare at her had he not found that a valueable bit of information. He smirked mentaly.

"Yes...I'm sorry." Sasuke said sincerly, bowing his head to the Mizukage. Rei had to admit, his sincerity was very fooling if you didn't know who he really was. She now could believe it wasn't that hard to fool Konoha. Their strong belif that Sasuke had died with the rest of the Uchiha's that night by Itachi left them to refuse the belief of the posibility that he may have returned.

"It's very okay." The Mizukage said. "Now, please answer why you've come, requesting stay in our village." The Mizukage demanded. Sasuke nodded.

"You see, we are from a very poor village with no military. As Such...we we're-had- we had no defence against the enemy ninja that attacked. Our small village was destroied and my friend, Rei, and I are the only survivors. The only that we know of at least." Sasuke said. He loved making things up as he went along with them. The pressusre, heat of the moment rushed ideas to his head, producing his best, most creative, work.

The misukage nodded, a look of sorrow on his face. Sasuke continued, seeing his plan was working. "We've been running, looking for a save village to take us in. We we're headed here when we we're attacked...luckly we we're fast and lost them...but barelly. We'd probibally be dead right now, had it not been for your ninja passing us by." Sasuke kept his eyes downcast. He licked his bottom lip.

"Thats very tragic." The misukage let out a sorrow filled sigh. "If theres anything we can do to help you two..." Sasuke glanced up at the Hokage.

"Well...we we're hoping..." He trailed off. The misukage looked at Sasuke intrested. Sasuke glanced at Rei. Rei stepped forward, hands clutched her shirt hem. Her head was bowed, as though she was a scared child afraid of her awaiting punishment.

"Please, misukage, sir, we would...we hopeyou will allow us to train as Ninja." Rei said. Her voice a soft plead. The misukage looked them over.

"I believe something may be doable..."

* * *

**Okay sol, I finished it... Happy? hehe. It's over 1,000 words so thats it. I'll work on the next one when I can!**

**FIVE reviews before I post the next one. The next chap to "Sasuke...did she just call you...DADDY?" is almost done, but I'm not sure when I'll get it out..hopefully soon.**


	26. 25: lying low

**I'm suprised. No ones signed my death warrent yet. I know, I'm so slow at updating... Honestly I don't know how you guys put up with me. I must be horribe. I'm definately becoming those people I hate. Write a good story and never make it long or within a week.**

**I thank you all for sticking with me, even with my slowness. And I thank the, probibally few, of you who even read my story and this little begining part. I know how annoying it is, it's annoying to write too.**

**So here is chapter...aw man...I'm not even sure anymore.**

* * *

**_Chapter 25:_**

_The misukage nodded, a look of sorrow on his face. Sasuke continued, seeing his plan was working. "We've been running, looking for a save village to take us in. We we're headed here when we we're attacked...luckly we we're fast and lost them...but barelly. We'd probibally be dead right now, had it not been for your ninja passing us by." Sasuke kept his eyes downcast. He licked his bottom lip._

_"Thats very tragic." The misukage let out a sorrow filled sigh. "If theres anything we can do to help you two..." Sasuke glanced up at the Hokage._

_"Well...we we're hoping..." He trailed off. The misukage looked at Sasuke intrested. Sasuke glanced at Rei. Rei stepped forward, hands clutched her shirt hem. Her head was bowed, as though she was a scared child afraid of her awaiting punishment._

_"Please, misukage, sir, we would...we hopeyou will allow us to train as Ninja." Rei said. Her voice a soft plead. The misukage looked them over._

_"I believe something may be doable..."_

Sasuke lied on the sofa in the appartment the misukage had lent out to him and Rei. They'd been training with their 'sensei' for over a week now and he was, to put it simply, irrated. He had a mission to complete and he was no where near the misukage. He could... no. Too risky.

He wanted to just burst in and slit the mans throat but that would require an uproar. He'd need to get the misukage to leave the village, _then_, and _only _then, could he notify Pein to come down and continue the plan. Sasuke sat up and sniffed the air. A paticular sent of roasting tomatoes wafted in to the living room from the kitchen beside the room. "Oi, Rei." Sasuke called. "What are you making?" He asked.

Rei's voice echoed in to the living room as she called back a, "Sauce." Sasuke grunted. "What else?" "Come find out, you have two legs and a heart beat!" Rei yelled. Sasuke held his ear.

"Damn...PMSing women..." He muttered rubbing his ears as he got up and walked in to the kitchen. He stood, watching from the kitchen door way, as she broke a long bundle of yellow, white like sticks in half and put them in the boiling water. "Spaghetti?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Rei said nodding. "Something wrong with that?" She asked, glancing back at him. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not at all." He said. "It's fine. Smells...not bad, actually."

"I should hope so." Rei said. "Just make sure you say it tastes good too." Sasuke smirked.

"I said 'not bad', not 'good'." Sasuke replied cockly.

"And I have a hot spatula that loves-"

"I love your cooking." Sasuke said cutting her off quickly. He didn't miss the smirk on her face when he gave in, but, damn she was scary with a knife...or a hot spatula. "How long till it's done?" Sasuke asked. Rei shrugged.

"Not long. Generally spaghetti only takes an hour tops." Rei replied. "I'd guess..."

"Ten minnutes?" Sasuke asked, hopefully. He'd missed lunch since he was too busy broading over how to make their mission work.

"Perhaps." Rei said. "Get me some garlic?"

"Whats the magic word?" Sasuke asked.

Rei sighed, "Please?" Sasuke walked over to the fridge and pulled out a clove of garlic. He tossed it over to her before walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down.

"I've been thinking..." Sasuke mubbled. He heard Rei admit a small, 'hm?' sound, urging him to continue. "About the mission. The sooner we get this over with and move Pein in the better. We've still got other things to do." Rei looked back over her shoulder, still cooking, a look of suprize on her face.

"There is more?" She asked. Sasuke scoffed.

"Well of course. We're not in the Akatsuki as a tea club." He said. "If we were we'd still be back in Konoha, sipping tea with grandpa Hokage and his wise-"

"Yeah, I get it." Rei said, sighing. "I just didn't remember there being more." She said.

"There wasn't. Pein left the rest of it for me to figure out. I already had when he told us the mission in the first place. Don't you remember what he said before he dismissed us?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. Rei thought back to what he was talking about before she remembered.

_"Since we have a new addition to the Akatsuki there is going to be a slight change in groups. Deidara and Sasori, Itachi and Kisame instead of Sasuke and Itachi and Kisame and Tobi, Tobi and Zetzu, Hidan and Kazuku, and Sasuke and Rei." Pein said. The door opened and A woman with blue hair walked in to the room. "Konan..." Pein addressed her. She walked over to him and handed him a file before situating herself behind Pein. "For once, all of you will have a mission. Itachi, Kisame: you two are to infiltrate sound and finish the mission Sasuke led-and failed- the last time." Pein sent a look at Sasuke, whom bowed his head._

_"It won't happen again." He said. Pein looked on._

_"Sasori and Deidara: You two are to head to the sand village. Start on our plan by Sasori's connections and head back. You know what I'm talking about." Sasori nodded laughing lightly while Deidara 'humph'ed with a smirk. Pein continued on, "Zetsu and Tobi: ...Tobi you already know what you are needed to do. As for Hidan and Kazuku: Go to the grass village, incognito and gather us followers. Sasuke, Rei..." Pein paused looking them over. "You two are to go to the hiden waterfall village, pose as genin and then get in to he leaders office and exterminate him. Sasuke...you know the rest of the plan?" Pein asked, at the end making sure Sasuke could figure it out. Sasuke smirked shoving his hands in his pockets._

_"Heh, no problem. I think I already have you figured out." Sasuke said, cockily. Pein staired indiferently._

_"As expected." Pein looked at Itachi. "After your mission, I don't suspect it will take long, head to the waterfall and stay with Sasuke and Rei. Kisame you report back to me in the rain village. Take all of your things for this will be the last time we meet here." Pein closed his eyes letting out a breath at the end of his directions. "After the rest of you are done, do as you please till I summon you again." With that Pein and konan vanished from the room._

"Aa, I remember now." Rei said. "Itachi is supposed to be joining us, is he not?" She asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, but he'll just show up when he feels like it. Some times I think its really Itachi who has got control or some one else..." Sasuke trailed off. He slouched back in the seat, balancing on the two back pegs. Sasuke smirked, suddenly letting the front pegs drop to the floor and fix his posture. "But, hey, what am I saying?" He asked with a small laugh.

Rei gave Sasuke an odd look. What _was _he saying? Rei took the spaghetti off the stove and scooped it on to the plate, pouring sauce on it and shoving it under Sasuke's nose. "Just eat." She said. She wasn't in the mood for his mind games at the moment. His cocky attitude was rather agravating at times.

"You sure this is ediable?" Sasuke asked. "Where's this stuff from?" Rei sighed grabbed his chipsticks and shoved a mouthfull in her mouth. She chewed, swallowed, and gave him the chopsticks back.

"Do I look dead to you?" Rei asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Good, now eat." Sasuke nodded and shoved his dinner in his mouth with out a complaint.

"Tomorrow we'll make our move. I'm tired of this nonsence..." Sasuke said threw a full mouth. Rei's eye twitched. We're all men denied manners? Sasuke licked the sauce off his lip. "Though, I would prefer to do something more intresting."

"Assassinating the Mizukage is considered boring to you?" Rei asked sceptically. Sasuke shrugged sheepishly.

"A little. I'm used to doing other stuff. Like, fighting S-ranked criminals, hunting bijuu's, and other shit." Sasuke said poking the meatball on his plate.

"Eat it." Rei snapped. Sasuke stuck his tounge out at her and took a bite out of the ball of meat.

"What did you do with Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked. "You're not exactily weak, but not stronger then that snake." He pointed out.

"I was more his spy then anything." Rei said. "Get him the info, kill who was in the way." Sasuke snorted.

"That's what he had you doing in the thirds chamber?" Sasuke asked. "I guess he really did need the info if he couldn't just kill the old man. But he's still alive now." Sasuke finished the meatball. "Thats actually good..." He said, blinking suprised he finished it all.

Rei smiled proudly. "Thank you." She said.

"What's for tomorrow's dinner?" Sasuke asked kicking his feet up on the table.

"Nothing."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked behind him hearing, not Rei but, a male voice. He smirked. "Nii san!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Just in time, want a bite?" Itachi shook his head walking over to the table.

"G'evening Itachi san." Rei greated picking up the plates. Itachi gave her a small wave.

"Tomorrow the Mizukage is to be killed and Pein moved in. If not he'll do it himself," Itachi said. He pointed to the fridge. "Get me some water." Rei nodded and reached over grabbing a water bottle and throwing it to Itachi. Itachi took a sip before continueing what he was saying, "How far have you gotten?" He asked Sasuke.

"We've gotten the Mizukage's approval and trust so far. Seen the office a few times, but nothing more with out being suspicious." Sasuke said. "We want to end this soon too."

"Alright, we'll move in in the dead of night tomorrow." Itahi stood up. "Actually, you will. I have to finish something, and I will meet you two after." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded.

"We've got it undercontrol." Sasuke said. Itachi bowed his head and left threw the front door. Sasuke stood up and streched.

"Get to bed early," He told Rei, "We'll skip 'practice' and prepare for tomorrow night."

* * *

**I know these chapters have been kinda short... Ugh...I've been losing my drive lately. I'm sorry guys, I will finish the story though. Idk how much longer it'll be. I might end it in five chaps, and sequil, or just end it. I'm not sure. I'll prolly do a re-edited story of this because I like my newer stories and writing style better.**

**In the next chapter, Sol...you're chapter will come in. The fight between Sasuke, Rei, and the Mizukage! It should be longer. I'll try not to take so long...but I'm in the middle of Black Belt exams.**

**I have a friking HUGE list of things to do, some not even dealing with working out, like essays and other stuff, So please be patient with me. I like reviews and having people talk to me, sometimes that helps get me pumped up for writing. Eh, see ya's.**

**-Koneko-**


	27. Discontinued

**The title pretty much says it all. I'm discontinusing this story, along with Sasuke did she just call you daddy. I have no other reasons except that I have lost focus and drive to finish them.**

**For more information go ahead and read my profile to see what I'm doing next.**

**Thank you for those that read this story and stuck with me, I am sorry that I am not finishing it.**

**There is still a chance I will re-write the story with a similar plot idea in mind and make it better then this.**

**-Koneko-**


End file.
